Harry Potter et la baguette de Potslack
by lacarpette
Summary: FIC COMPLETE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Harry rentre en 5 année où l'attend une nouvelle élève. Au programme de cette année découverte surprenante, Quidditch, amours, cours... Voldemort. Venez lire les premiers chapitres !
1. Une invitation

Salut ! Bon c'est ma première fic alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Là j'envoie que les 2 premiers chapitres mais j'ai fini d'écrire toute l'histoire, il me reste plus que le dernier chapitre à écrire. Vous pouvez m'envoyer une review pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas et si vous voulez que j'envoie la suite. Bonne lecture  
  
P.S : tous les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K Rowling etc.  
  
P.S 2 : Merci à Cyngathi de m'avoir expliqué comment on faisait pour envoyer sa fic !  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une invitation  
  
O n aurai pu penser que Harry Potter était un garçon ordinaire, cependant il ne l'était pas. Harry vivait depuis de trop longues années chez les Dursley : son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il détestait les vacances d'été pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'école. Etrange non ?

 En fait Harry Potter était un sorcier. Ses parents étaient morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Jusqu'à ses onze ans il les avait crut mort dans un accident de voiture, mais le jour de son onzième anniversaire il apprit par un géant, Hagrid, qu'ils avaient été assassiné par un grand et puissant mage : Lord Voldemort. Lorsque celui-ci avait voulu s'en prendre à lui, son sort mortel s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait réduit à un état second, ce n'était plus un être vivant, mais une sorte d'esprit sans défense, très fragile. Il était partit se cacher et plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Hagrid lui apprit également qu'il était sorcier et qu'il devait aller apprendre l'art de la magie dans une école spécialisée, Poudlard. 

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que ces événements s'étaient déroulés, depuis Harry s'était fait des amis Ron, son meilleur ami et Hermione leur amie. Avec eux il avait traversé un certain nombre d'aventures ce qui lui avait permis d'en connaître un peu plus sur son étrange passé et de sauver des personnes, mais il avait aussi fait de mauvaises rencontres. Il s'était fait un ennemi : Drago Malefoy et avait rencontré plusieurs fois Voldemort sous différentes formes, il cherchait toujours à l'éliminer. Au fur et à mesure des années il avait repris des forces. D'ailleurs l'année qui venait de se passer avait été fatal à quelques personnes dont un élève de Poudlard : Cédric Diggory. Le puissant mage était revenu, et avait décidé de se venger.  
  
Depuis son retour chez les Dursleys, Harry ne leur avait pas parler des tragiques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de cette année. 

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient enfermés ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier, privant ainsi Harry de ses devoirs de vacances, qu'il devait absolument faire, et ne se soucièrent pas de lui.

 Ce matin là en se levant, Harry oublia presque que c'était l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley. Comment avait il pu ne pas y penser ? Il se dépêcha d'avaler son maigre petit-déjeuner, encouragé par la tante Pétunia, qui lui aboyait de faire de la place pour que son Dudley chéri ai de la place pour manger. Il faut dire que Dudley était tout le contraire de Harry : grassouillet, blond et capricieux. Il prenait beaucoup de place. Du haut de l'escalier, Harry assista à la scène du haut de l'escalier. 

Dudley était affairé à manger, salement, sous le regard admiratif de ses parents. Le « petit » Dudley avait été obligé de suivre un régime, mais pour son anniversaire ses parents avaient décidés de faire une « légère entorse » au régime. Après avoir englouti deux baguette et demi, trois bols de chocolat, cinq jus d'orange et deux pains au chocolat, il dit soudain :

- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai bien mangé !, suivi d'un rot sonore. 

La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon sourirent niaisement, sûrement éblouis par la performance de leur fils. C'est alors que leur cher chérubin posa la question fatale :

- Quand est ce qu'on va au parc d'attraction ?

 Les sourires des parents se figèrent, ils se regardèrent gênés. Après un silence, l'oncle Vernon dit calmement : 

- Mon petit Dudley.... nous ne pouvons pas aller au parc, il fait vraiment trop mauvais dehors, il pleut très fort et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger d'après la météo. Nous... 

Harry qui avait écouté toute la conversation du haut des escaliers, se douta de l'impact de cette terrible nouvelle sur Dudley. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Après un court silence, un bruit de table renversé le fit sursauter, suivi de cris mêlés de sanglots. 

- Mé !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais moi je veux.... je veux aller au ppparc... au parc d'attraction !

 - Oh, Dudley chéri ne pleure pas comme ça ! Tu fais de la peine à ta pauvre mère, dit la tante Pétunia en essayant tant bien que mal d'étreindre son fils qui se débattait. 

- Nous allons plutôt t'emmener au cinéma cet après-midi, ainsi qu'au centre commercial pour que tu t'achètes un cadeau avec l'argent que tante Marge t'as donné, le consola son père. Tiens en attendant voici le premier de tous tes cadeaux, dit l'oncle Vernon, en lui tendant un gros paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban rouge. 

Harry arrêta ici son espionnage et rentra dans sa chambre. Le nombre de cadeaux offerts à Dudley, qui augmentait plus chaque année, l'écoeurait. Son anniversaire serait le lendemain, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne recevrait aucun "joyeux anniversaire" de leur part, et encore moins de cadeau.  
  
Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa seul dans sa chambre. Ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel car jusque ici jamais les Dursley ne le laissait seul dans leur maison. Ce soir là, il souleva une vieille latte du plancher de sa chambre et sortit ses livres et cahiers de magie. Au début des vacances, les Dursleys avaient enfermés tout son matériel à double tour dans un placard, mais la nuit, Harry l'avait ouvert et récupéré ses affaires grâce à un sort qu'il avait appris. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie dans le monde des Moldus mais c'était comme il disait "pour une bonne cause". 

Ainsi il faisait ses devoirs, précisément une rédaction sur les plantes carnivores de Moldavie pour ses cours de Botanique, lorsqu' une sorte d'oiseau arriva à toute allure vers la chambre de Harry, dont la fenêtre était ouverte en raison de la chaleur. 

Harry ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais il s'agissait de Coqcigrue, le hibou de son ami Ron. Il ralentit et se posa doucement sur le bord de la fenêtre.Il portait un paquet assez gros. Harry le détacha des pattes du petit hibou, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était marqué en pâte d'amande verte "Joyeux anniversaire Harry". Une lettre, ainsi qu'un paquet cadeau étaient également présents. Harry s'empressa de lire la lettre :_ Cher Harry,  
  
Cette année encore j'aimerais que tu viennes au Terrier finir tes vacances avec toute ma famille. Papa pense que depuis les derniers évènements et la mort de Cédric il vaudrait mieux que tu passes tes vacances avec nous plutôt que chez tes Moldus._

Harry releva la tête, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de Cédric. Il revoyait exactement la scène, les paroles de Voldemort pour qui ce sort était naturel, il revit Cédric touché par la lumière verte et tombé à terre. Il le revoyait mort. 

Il continua sa lecture : 

_Que dirais-tu si nous venions te chercher samedi à 17h à la gare de King's Cross ? Papa préfère venir te chercher là-bas, il craint que tes Moldus n'acceptent pas de nous recevoir chez eux comme l'année dernière._

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, il repensait au jour où les Weasleys étaient venus le chercher pour aller chez eux. Ils étaient arrivés par la poudre de cheminette et étaient restés coincés dans la cheminée des Dursleys qui était condamnée, provoquant un vacarme incroyable. De plus Fred et George avaient donné à Dudley une praline qui avait subit un sortilège d'engorgement, la langue de Dudley avait gonflé, grandit et atteint une taille incroyable. C'était l'hystérie chez les Dursleys, heureusement, Mr Weasley avait réussi à mettre fin au sortilège et la langue qui grandissait de plus en plus redevint normale.

 _On pourra fêter ton anniversaire chez nous (avec un peu de retard), ce qui sera sûrement beaucoup mieux que là où tu es. Hiboue moi ta réponse au plus vite.  
Ron  
_  
Harry était ravi. Il allait peut-être pouvoir passer le reste de ses vacances chez son ami. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était rentré, et le monde des sorciers lui manquait. Il se promit de tout faire le lendemain pour convaincre l'oncle Vernon d'accepter l'invitation. Il se remit à ses devoirs. 

Quelques minutes plus tard il vit entrer quatre hiboux dans sa chambre. Deux d'entre eux portait un paquet, les deux autres une lettre. Il regarda l'un des quatre hiboux. Il était plus grand que les trois autres et était tout noir, on pouvait à peine apercevoir ses petits yeux jaunes. Il ne semblait pas venir d'Angleterre. Il détacha de sa patte le paquet qu'il portait. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre ainsi qu'une lettre. 

_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et de très bonnes vacances. Voici un petit cadeau il s'agit d'un livre sur toutes les équipes du monde de Quidditch, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'écris de Bulgarie où je passe deux semaines chez les Krum . Le dépaysement est incroyable, Victor habite une grande ville de Bulgarie où les habitant sont tous sorciers, en fait c'est la capitale sorcière du pays. Les coutumes sont vraiment différentes des nôtres ! Je te raconterai tout ça à la rentrée. Je vais sûrement passer la fin de mes vacances chez Ron, comme il me l'a proposé, j'espère te retrouver là- bas. _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a désigné préfète ! Je suis très contente mais ne le dit pas encore à Ron, je sais qu'il se moquerai de moi. Je te souhaite encore une fois d'excellentes vacances _

_Je t'embrasse Hermione.  
_  
Harry était très content pour Hermione, même si cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, mais il se demandait si ses nouvelles fonctions ne lui poserait pas quelques problèmes lorsqu'il ferai ses escapades nocturnes habituelles. Il prit ensuite le deuxième hibou qui venait de Poudlard et ouvrit son paquet. Dedans se trouvait un gâteau au chocolat, Harry le toucha il paraissait assez dur, il devina tout de suite que le paquet provenait de Hagrid, un autre petit paquet était également dans la boîte. 

_Cher Harry,_

_ Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et j'espère que tu te régaleras avec mon gâteau. J'espère aussi que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu ne penses plus trop à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. A ce propos Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais vu sa pensine dans son bureau. _

_Maintenant que tu sais t'en servir j'ai pensé qu'une pensine te serai utile, j'espère que tu pourras y vider toutes tes pensées les plus tristes, en particulier la mort de Cédric. J'ai hâte de te retrouver avec Ron et Hermione à la rentrée. Je serai encore professeur. Avec toute mon affection.  
Hagrid.  
_  
Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver une vive reconnaissance envers Hagrid pour lui avoir envoyer une pensine. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Il s'ennuyait toute la journée chez les Dursley et pendant ce temps il ne cessait de penser à la mort de Cédric et à Voldemort. Il prit ensuite la lettre qui venait également d'un hibou de Poudlard.

_ Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée s'effectuera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la Gare de King's Cross à 11h sur la voie 9 ¾. Ci-joint vous trouverez la liste des livres dont vous aurez besoin pour vos cours. Certains week-end les élèves pourront se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, pour cela une autorisation leur est demandée, si vous n'en avez pas ou que vous l'avez oublié, nous vous rappelons que sans elle, il vous ai interdit de vous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard_. 

Harry stoppa sa lecture et alla soulever une latte du plancher, et sortit l'autorisation que lui avait signé son parrain Sirius Black deux ans auparavant. Puis il reprit :

 _Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, ayant fini ses études, nous vous avons désigné comme nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Olivier n'étant plus là le poste de Gardien de l'équipe est vide, vous participerez avec le professeur Bibine et moi-même à la sélection d'un nouveau membre de l'équipe pour le remplacer. _

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_ Professeur Mac Gonagall, responsable de Gryffondor et directrice - adjointe.  
_  
Harry relut trois fois la lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait désigné capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Il faillit pousser un cri mais il se ravisa tout de suite en voyant qu'il était minuit et demie et que tous les Dursley dormaient. D'ailleurs il entendait Dudley ronfler de l'autre côté du couloir.  
  
Enfin il détacha la dernière lettre et la lut : 

_Cher Harry, _

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de cadeaux à t'offrir cette année mais je me rattraperai à Noël c'est promis. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais les temps sont durs pour moi en ce moment, après ce qui s'est passé au mois de Juin, le Ministère de la Magie a envoyé des dizaines d'équipes protéger Poudlard et chargé d'inspecter tous les recoins du pays. Je dois faire très attention et me cacher. Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne année à Poudlard.  
Sniffle  
_  
Harry était très heureux d'avoir reçu toutes ses lettres et il s'empressa de répondre. Il se coucha vers deux heures et une heure et demie, épuisé mais heureux.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry essaya d'être le plus discret possible avec les Dursley , il obéit aux choses qu'ils lui demandaient sans rechigner, même si l'envie était souvent présente. 

En fin de journée, avant d'aller se coucher, Harry alla voir l'oncle Vernon dans le salon. Il relisait le journal, ce moment était très important pour l'oncle, Harry s'assit donc sur le canapé et attendit qu'il ai finit. L'oncle Vernon détacha quelques fois son regard du journal en le regardant soupçonneusement. Excédé que Harry le regarde sans rien dire, il finit par lancer :

 - Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? 

- Euh... j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et j'attends que tu finisses de lire ton journal car je sais que tu adores lire le journal, le soir, répondit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire, hypocrite.

 - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda l'oncle Vernon encore plus soupçonneux. 

- Mon ami Ron m'a écris et il me propose de passer la fin de mes vacances chez lui, alors je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord. 

- Ton ami Ron, ? Ton ami... 

- Mon ami sorcier Ron. 

- HARRY ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu emploies ce mot dans ma maison, ce mot ou n'importe lequel ayant un rapport avec la magie. 

- Désolé, dit Harry qui n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors je peux y aller ? 

- Il n'est pas question que ces.... fous dangereux viennent encore une fois dans ma maison tout saccager pour venir te chercher. Je préfère encore que tu restes ici, tout l'été. 

- Mais justement ils ne viendraient pas ici à Privet Drive, ils viendraient me chercher à King's Cross.

 - Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je t'emmène ? demanda l'oncle avec un air horrifié. 

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry outré que son oncle n'accepte peut-être pas d'utiliser sa voiture pour l'emmener à la gare. Sans moi à la maison, vous pourrez passer plus de temps avec Dudley et l'emmener au parc d'attractions puisque vous n'avez pas pu y aller hier. 

- Laisse-moi réfléchir..., dit l'oncle Vernon d'un air songeur. 

Il resta silencieux pendant un petit moment qui parut une éternité à Harry, finalement il demanda :

 - Quand dois tu y être ? 

- Samedi à 17h. 

- Après-demain ? 

- Oui. 

- Très bien je t'emmènerais. Ce soir là j'ai un client qui doit venir manger à la maison, ce sera parfait que tu ne sois pas là. Quand tu es dans la maison, il arrive toujours des choses.... bizarres. 

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il avait accepté !  
  
La journée du vendredi fut longue ainsi que le samedi matin. Vers deux heures, il prépara sa valise, ils partirent vers quatre heures. Arrivés à la gare ils se mirent dans un coin et attendirent les Weasley. Harry ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Cinq heures moins cinq.... il observa l'entrée de la gare, personne. 

Son regard s'arrêta sur le mur séparant la voie neuf de la voie dix. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette gare, il ne trouvait pas la voie, c'était ce jour là qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la famille Weasley et Ron. 

C'est alors qu'il les vit sortir du mur : Ron et Mr Weasley. Harry leur fit un signe de la main, ils s'avancèrent. L'oncle Vernon devenait nerveux, à mesure qu'ils approchaient. De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. 

- Bonjour Harry ! dit Mr Weasley en arrivant. Bonjour monsieur, dit il en tendant sa main. 

- Bonjour ! dit Harry. Salut Ron ! 

- Salut ! répondit celui-ci. 

Mr Weasley avait toujours sa main tendu devant l'oncle Vernon. Harry le regarda, il n'osait pas la serrer, il regarda son neveu. Harry lui fit signe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et finalement après un moment d'hésitation il serra sa main. Un grand cap avait été franchit ! Puis l'oncle Vernon, regarda sa montre et dit à Harry :

- Bon je vais vous laisser tous les trois, je dois entrer un client à moi doit bientôt arriver. 

Puis il laissa Harry et ses valises devant Ron et son père. 

- Désolé, il est un peu nerveux, il n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer des sorciers. Enfin je suis vraiment content de venir chez vous, comment allez- vous ? 

- Très bien Harry et toi ? répondit Ron. 

- Harry, qu'est ce que ton oncle avait au poignet ? 

- Au poignet ? 

- Oui, il a regardé une sorte de bracelet avec un cadran numéroté puis il a dit qu'il devait partir.

- Un bracelet avec un cadran numéroté ? Ah ! Une montre ! 

- Une montre ?

 - Oui, une montre.

 - Comment ça marche ? C'est tellement différent de celles que nous avons. 

- Je vais vous expliquer.

 Ils partirent tous les trois vers le Terrier. Mr Weasley, bien que sorcier s'intéressait particulièrement au monde Moldu. Il travaillait au ministère de la Magie et s'occupait de régler des problèmes lorsque par malheur des objets sorciers venaient dans le monde Moldu.  
  
*****************************  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça a vous a plu. Une petite review me ferait plaisir et je saurais si je dois continuer ou non. Je sais que c'est long et que pour l'instant ça ressemble à beaucoup de début de fic mais après c'est différent (sauf pour la longueur ).  
  
Salut !


	2. L'enterrement

Chapitre 2  
L'enterrement

Ils sortirent de la gare et montèrent dans une voiture que le Ministère de la Magie avait prêté.  
  
- Alors Harry ? Comment ça va ? demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Très bien et je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.  
  
- C'est normal Harry, répondit Ron, quand on sait avec quels moldus tu vis !  
  
- Au fait j'ai reçu une excellente nouvelle. Je vais être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !  
  
- Waouh ! C'est super ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- Oui, et comme il manquera le gardien, je ferai partie des jurés avec Mme Bibine et Mc Gonagall pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs !  
  
- Chouette ! Je pourrais peut être tenté de m'inscrire ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Harry qui avait pensé que c'était logique que Ron fasse maintenant de l'équipe. On s'entraînera chez toi pendant les vacances.  
  
- Ca va être super !  
  
Deux heures plus tard ils arrivèrent au Terrier, il faisait très beau et les jumeaux volaient dans le jardin pendant que Mme Weasley préparait le repas. Ginny était assise et lisait un livre.  
Dès que la voiture s'approcha, ils arrêtèrent tous leur occupations et se précipitèrent vers eux.   
  
- Salut Harry ! s'écrièrent Fred et Georges quand il sortit de la voiture.  
  
- Salut, répondit Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Harry ! dit Mme Weasley en l'enlaçant tendrement.  
  
- Bonjour, murmura Ginny, la petite soeur de Ron.  
  
- Bonjour, parvint à articuler Harry qui étouffait dans les bras de Molly Weasley.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? demanda Mme Weasley d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Oui, oui ça va.  
  
- Maman, dit Fred, il a passé un mois chez ses Moldus, alors ce ne peut pas bien aller, mais tu vas bien t'amuser ici Harry. Vient on va faire une partie de Quidditch.  
  
Harry et Ron partirent donc avec les jumeaux dans le jardin et jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure au Quidditch. Ils entraînaient Ron à rattraper le Souaffle pour qu'il soit prêt lors de la sélection de Septembre.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Ron montra à Harry la robe de soirée que sesfrères lui avaient offert. 

- Elle est superbe ! dit Harry devant la très belle robe bleu foncée Ron.  
  
- Oui, je ne pensais pas vraiment pas qu'il me ferait un cadeau comme  
ça ! En plus ça dû leur coûté cher !  
  
Harry changea de sujet pour ne pas que Ron ne le soupçonne d'avoir donner l'argent de la Coupe qu'il avait gagné, à ses frères.  
  
Le temps passait très vite au Terrier, entre les parties de Quidditch auquel ils jouaient tous les jours, le dégnomage du jardin, et les devoirs de vacances qu'ils avaient à faire. Harry ne vit pas le temps passé, et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances un matin d'août lorsque Hermione et ses parents arrivèrent au Terrier. 

Ses parents étaient des Moldus que Harry ne connaissait pas très bien. Hermione avait réussi à les convaincre de venir voir les Weasleys. Bien que mal à l'aise au début les Granger se détendirent peu à peu dans la journée malgré les étranges choses qu'ils voyaient. 

Arthur Weasley les bombarda de questions sur la communication chez les Moldus, lorsque Mr Granger montra son téléphone portable. Hermione passa donc la dernière semaine de vacances chez les Weasleys. 

Un matin alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec les Weasley et Hermione, Harry reçut un hibou. C'était un hibou grand-duc tout noir. Harry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, il l'y trouva un faire-part et une lettre.  
  
_Amos Diggory et Martha Diggory vous convie à l'enterrement  
de leur fils Cédric Diggory, qui se tiendra le dimanche 25 août au cimetière de Pré-Au-Lard. La cérémonie aura lieu à 14h précise.  
Merci de nous renvoyer au plus vite votre réponse.  
  
_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et lui tendit le faire-part. Puis il lut la lettre.  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Amos et moi ne te remercierons jamais assez d'avoir ramené Cédric   
Poudlard ce jour là. J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi et que les  
images de sa mort te hantent certaines fois la nuit dans tes rêves. Nous  
le comprenons et nous te soutenons, à nous  
aussi il nous manque. Nous espérons vraiment que seras présent à son  
enterrement dimanche, cela sera plus facile pour nous tous de faire le  
deuil.  
Avec toute notre affection  
Amos et Martha Diggory  
_Harry reposa la lettre sur la table sans un mot. Arthur Weasley la prit et la lut.

  
- Tu veux y aller Harry ? demanda Arthur.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, dit doucement Molly qui venait de lire la lettre.  
  
- Si, je veux y aller, répondit Harry.Le dimanche matin, Harry se sentit un peu angoissé. Il n'avait jamais  
assisté à un enterrement et encore moins lorsque celui-ci était sorcier.  
Mme Weasley lui prêta un habit noir et à 13h45 Mr Weasley qui avait décidé de l'accompagner et lui prirent de la poudre de cheminette. Harry prononça distinctement « cimetière de Pré-Au-Lard », et après l'habituel sensation d'être aspiré il se retrouva dans le cimetière.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Weasley le rejoignait.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de personnes qui discutaient dans un  
coin du cimetière. Ils longèrent les tombes et Harry s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles.  
  
- Tu n'avais jamais vu celle de tes parents ? demanda Arthur.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Il continua de regarder leur tombe.  
  
_ James Potter et Lily Potter  
Mai 1961- Octobre 1981 Juin 1961- Octobre1981  
_  
La pierre tombale était couverte de fleurs qui ne fanaient jamais, c'était l'avantage des fleurs du monde des sorciers, une multitude d'épitaphes flottaient autour de la tombe. 

_A nos amis regrettés_ était le plus fréquent. Cependant il ne pût s'empêcher d'en remarquer un _A mon filleul et à sa femme regrettés_. 

Harry réfléchit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la marraine ou du parrain de son père. Il aperçut également deux épitaphes posées sur la tombe _A ma soeur regrettée_ et _A notre fille chérie_, il devina qu'il s'agissait de celui de la Tante  
Pétunia et de la famille de sa mère.  
  
- Harry, les Diggory sont là, tu viens ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
  
- Oui, j'arrive, dit Harry.

  
Il regarda une dernière fois la tombe de ses parents et suivit Mr Weasley en direction du groupe de personnes.  
  
- Bonjour Arthur, dit Amos Diggory.  
  
- Bonjour Amos, répondit il en lui serrant la main. Toutes mes condoléances.  
  
Harry observa les gens qui l'entouraient. Il y avaient bien entendu les parents de Cédric, il devina que toute la famille Diggory était là. Il remarqua également le professeur Chourave, Mac Gonagall Dumbledore, ainsi que Fudge et toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Cho Chang,présente avec ses parents, le regarda et lui adressa un faible sourire auquel il répondit. Il se demanda cependant ce qu'elle faisait là alors qu'elle était à Serdaigle. Puis il se souvint, avec un pincement au coeur, que Cédric et Cho avaient été proches l'année précédente. Assez proche pour aller au bal ensemble.  
Lorsque tous les invités furent là, le silence se fit et Amos Diggory fit venir le cercueil dans lequel était son fils, et il laissa Dumbledore parler.  
  
- Je vous remercie au nom des Diggory d'être présent pour l'enterrement de leur fils. Cédric était un élève modèle, bon élève, courageux et gentil, ses parents peuvent être fiers de lui. Malheureusement son courage n'aura pas été de taille face à ce sortilège impardonnable qui a déjà tué bon nombre de personnes. La mort de Cédric est une tragédie pour nous tous mais sachez qu'il restera gravé dans notre mémoire.  
  
- Merci, Albus. Je tenais également à remercier Harry Potter, dit Amos Diggory en se tournant vers Harry qui sentait des larmes montées, car il a rapporté le corps de Cédric au péril de sa vie. Merci Harry.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire à peine perceptible.  
Mr et Mme Diggory firent alors lentement s'élever le cercueil de Cédric et l'abaissèrent ensuite dans le trou creusé. Puis chaque invité envoya un petit paquet de terre sur le cercueil.  
  
- _Wingardium__ Leviosa_, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur son petit paquet de terre à son tour.

  
Mais alors qu'il allait poser la terre sur le bois du cercueil, un grand éclair jaillit du trou où reposait le cercueil, et celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs.  
Il y eut un murmure d'effroi parmi les invités.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry à Mr Weasley.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien Harry, mais reste derrière moi, répondit il en le mettant derrière lui et brandissant sa baguette, comme le reste des autres personnes.  
  
- Calmez-vous dit alors Dumbledore, baissez vos baguettes.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Fudge.  
  
- C'est Cédric. Il revient.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Dumbledore qui continuait de regarder la lumière blanche émaner du cercueil.  
  
- C'est un fantôme.  
  
Peu à peu la lumière s'apaisa et une forme argenté sortit du trou et s'éleva, elle ressemblait à Cédric. En fait c'était Cédric : son fantôme.  
Il sembla surpris de les trouver tous là, à le regarder. Puis en voyant leur regard étonné il regarda son corps et ne vit qu'il était transparent.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? pensa t il tout haut.  
  
- Cédric tu es devenu un fantôme, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Un fantôme ?  
  
- Un fantôme ! Mon Cédric est devenu un fantôme ! s'exclama Mme Diggory en pleurant et en tendant les mains vers son fils.  
  
Harry observa les autres invités. Ils semblaient tous surpris. L'équipe de Quidditch n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regarda la réaction de Cho, des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues mais il crut apercevoir sur sa bouche un léger sourire.  
Personne, excepté Dumbledore ne semblait savoir quoi faire, c'est pourquoi il prit la situation en main.  
  
- Ecoutez, dit il. C'est une situation vraiment inattendue pour nous tous c'est pourquoi je propose que chacun rentre chez soi pendant que Cédric, Mr et Mme Diggory et moi parleront.

  
Personne ne répondit mais petit à petit les gens partirent.  
  
- Viens Harry, allons-y, décida Mr Weasley.  
  
- Oui, répondit il.  
  
- Ne t' inquiètes pas Harry, je te mettrai au courant de la situation dès que possible, le prévint le directeur.  
  
- D'accord merci.  
  
Ils reprirent la poudre de cheminette et rentrèrent au Terrier.  
  
- Déjà ? s'exclama Fred lorsqu'il les vit revenir.  
  
- Fred ! s'exclama  Molly. Arthur qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous rentrez si tôt ? Il y a eu un problème ?  
  
Arthur Weasley prit une chaise et s'assis avant de parler. Harry en fit de même, le choc et la poudre de cheminette le faisait trembler de tout son corps, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit, il s'assis dans le canapé et écouta Mr Weasley.  
  
- Nous. nous étions en train de mettre la terre sur le cercueil quand. quand il y a eu une grande lumière qui venait du trou. Le cercueil s'est élevé et Cédric est apparu. C'est un fantôme.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry montèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter au calme de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
- Vous avez assisté à la naissance d'un fantôme, dit Ron, c'est incroyable.  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est si rare que ça ? demanda Harry qui une fois de plus montra son ignorance sur le monde des sorciers.  
  
- Oui, le dernier fantôme a être enregistré était Mimi Geignarde, expliqua Hermione. Il y a une centaine de fantômes dans le monde, et comme ce sont des êtres spéciaux ils sont enregistrés au Ministère de la Magie pour qu'on ne les perde pas. 

- C'est incroyable que Cédric soit devenu un fantôme ! répéta Ron encore sous le coup du choc.  
  
- Pourquoi.. comment devient on un fantôme ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione.  
  
Puis ils firent une partie d'échecs sorciers tandis que Hermione lisait pour la centième fois environ, selon Ron, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, ils se rendirent tous sur le Chemin de la Traverse par la poudre de cheminette pour aller chercher leur affaires.  
  
La veille de la rentrée, Hermione annonça à Ron qu'elle avait été désignée préfète.  
  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, marmonna t il.  
  
- J'aurais du me douter que tu ne me féliciterai pas, répondit Hermione.  
  
Le soir, Harry remarqua que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était élève de Poudlard, il ne voulait pas retourner à son collège, car il se sentait bien et en sécurité chez les Weasleys. Mais le grand jour arriva et ils partirent de bon matin à la gare de King's Cross.


	3. Dans le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 3  
Dans le Poudlard Express

  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Ron et Harry vous avez bien vos valises ? demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
- Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Le train en direction de Poudlard va bientôt partir, départ dans cinq minutes.  
  
- Vite dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, dit Fred.  
  
- Oh toi Fred ! Tu ne me semble pas avoir vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
- Bah tu sais nous maman, nous les études c'est pas trop notre truc ! répondit Georges.  
  
- Vous deux vous avez intérêt à mieux travailler cette année. Et si j'apprends que vous avez encore parier votre argent, vous aurez à faire à moi !  
  
- Bon allez au revoir maman, dirent ils en lui faisant un bisou et en montant dans le train.  
  
Au bout de quelques embrassades et d'une multitude de recommandations, les six adolescents montèrent dans le train. Il démarra quelques secondes après leur montée. Ils se séparèrent, Fred et Georges allèrent dans un wagon où les attendaient Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia et Katie. Ginny quant à elle alla voir ses amies dans un wagon voisin. Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le couloir étroit du train.  
  
- Bon on va chercher des places ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, allons-y.  
  
Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide, installèrent leurs affaires et s'assirent. Quelques minutes après que le Poudlard Express ai démarré, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment. Hermione qui se trouvait la plus près de la porte alla ouvrir. Une fille qui semblait avoir leur âge se tenait dans le couloir, une valise à la main, une cage contenant un hibou marron sous le bras. Elle était rouge, et malgré son queue de cheval des petits cheveux volaient au dessus de sa tête; apparemment elle avait couru.  
  
- Bonjour ! Il reste de la place dans ce compartiment ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. Viens.  
  
La fille entra alors et installa sa valise et la cage au dessus des sièges et s'assit en face de Harry et Ron, à côté de Hermione.  
  
- Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard, non ? demanda Ron.  
  
-  Oui, je rentre à cinquième année. Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui, c'est aussi notre cinquième année, répondit Hermione. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
- Roxanne. Et vous ?  
  
- Ron.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Harry ? répéta-t-elle. Harry Potter ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle plissa ses yeux bleus, et regarda alors la cicatrice de Harry.  
  
- Ah d'accord.  
  
- Mais comment que ça se fait que tu arrives à Poudlard seulement maintenant ? D'habitude les élèves suivent toute leur scolarité dans la même école, demanda Hermione.  
  
- J'ai dû changé d'école et Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne à Poudlard.  
  
- Ah d'accord.  
  
TOC ! TOC ! 

Hermione alla ouvrir. Cho Chang, une fille de sixième année que Harry trouvait extrêmement jolie venait de frapper.  
  
- Salut, dit elle. Je cherche. Ah ! Roxanne te voilà, je t'ai cherché partout. 

- Cho, moi aussi je t'ai cherché. J'ai fait tous les compartiments du train et je ne t'ai vu dans aucun d'eux.  
  
- Je devais sûrement être aux toilettes, dit Cho. Bon, je vois que tu as enfin trouver un compartiment où tu pouvais t'installer donc je vais te laisser. De toutes façons il n'y a plus de place dans le nôtre.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Roxanne. A toute à l'heure !  
  
- Au fait Harry tu as eu des nouvelles de Cédric ? demanda Cho.  
  
- Non pas encore et toi ?  
  
- Moi non plus. Bon à toute à l'heure ! répondit Cho en refermant la porte.  
  
- Tu connais Cho ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, nous habitons dans le même village.  
  
- Tu habites où ? demanda aussitôt Harry.  
  
- A Triumphire, à la limite de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et dans quelle école de sorcellerie allais tu ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- A Heward.  
  
- Je ne connais pas cette école, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Elle n'est pas très connue, c'est normal nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. C'est Poudlard la plus grande école du Royaume-Uni. Par contre vous connaissez peut être la directrice : Miss Figg ?  
  
- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas qui c'est, répondit Harry, en essayant de mettre un visage sur ce nom qu'il avait déjà entendu.  
  
- Elle a combattu aux côtés de Dumbledore contre Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter. Roxanne avait quinze ans, elle vivait avec sa mère, Lucy, dans une petite maison à Triumphire. Sa mère tenait une papeterie en ville et était sorcière. Cependant, sa mère, fille de Moldus, tenait à ce que Roxanne connaisse bien le monde des Moldus, c'est pourquoi celle-ci était passionnée de Moldus et connaissait très bien leurs coutumes. 

En fait elle aurait très bien pu passer inaperçue dans le monde Moldu, contrairement à la plupart des sorciers. Harry se souvint des accoutrements ridicules que portaient les sorciers à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour passer inaperçus, dans le camping. 

Alors qu'ils discutaient, tous les quatre, des vacances d'été qu'ils venaient de passer, quelqu'un entra sans frapper dans le compartiment. C'était Drago Malefoy et ses deux copains Crabbe et Goyle, que Harry et Ron appelaient entre eux les caniches-éléphants. En effet ces deux garçons suivait Malefoy partout où il allait et avaient une forte carrure.  
  
- L'Orphelin, le Pauvre et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Toujours ensemble à ce que je vois ! dit il en riant.  
  
- Le Crétin et ses deux trolls ! Toujours là à ce qu'on peut voir ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria Roxanne qui s'était levée de son siège outrée. Qui es-tu pour insulter les gens comme ça ?  
  
- Drago Malefoy, répondit celui-ci fièrement.  
  
- Ah, ? Ca n'a rien d'étonnant alors, marmonna Roxanne en se rasseyant tranquillement.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? dit il en pointant son doigt sur Roxanne.  
  
- J'ai dit que ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'un Malefoy traite quelqu'un de sang impur.  
  
- Mon nom te dérange peut être ? Et toi, tu es qui ?  
  
- Roxanne Faller.  
  
- Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pauvre fille. A peine arrivée, déjà en train de fréquenter la racaille..  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond, la baguette pointée sur Malefoy.  
  
- Laisse tomber Ron., dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.  
  
_Chers élèves nous arrivons en gare de Pré-Au-Lard, veuillez mettre vos robes de sorciers et vous préparez à descendre du train._  
  
- Venez, dit alors Malefoy à Crabbe et Goyle. Laissons ici ces quatre imbéciles.  
  
Il sortit du compartiment laissant la porte ouverte.  
  
- La porte ! grogna Harry.  
  
- Quel abruti celui-là ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
  
- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards ! répondit Ron. Voici le pire. Drago Malefoy.  
  
- On m'avait dit que les Malefoy était une grande de famille de sorciers et que leur plus jeune fils était à Poudlard, mais jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il était aussi..  
  
- ... méchant ? proposa Hermione.  
  
- ... imbécile ? demanda Ron.  
  
- ...stupide? dit Harry.  
  
-  aussi ignoble ! répondit elle finalement.  
  
- Et encore aucun mot n'est assez juste pour qualifier des sorciers comme lui, dit Harry sombrement.  
  
Ils revêtirent leur robes de sorciers et descendirent du train qui venaient de s'arrêter. Harry se sentit chez lui , lorsqu'en arrivant sur le quai, il respira l'air frais de Pré-Au-Lard. Des carrosses attendaient les élèves sur le bord du chemin. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Roxanne montèrent dans l'un d'entre eux..  
  
- Dis donc, c'est la classe ces carrosses ! dit Roxanne en s'amusant à s'enfoncer le plus possible dans les sièges du carrosse qui étaient extrêmement moelleux.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, ils pénétrèrent dans le Parc, passèrent devant le lac et aperçurent finalement le château.  
  
- J'avais vu des photos de l'école dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais je ne pensais pas que le château de l'école était aussi grand ! s'étonna Roxanne.  
  
- Tu as lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? demanda Hermione intéressée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait lu ce livre auquel elle se référait si souvent.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas du genre à passer son temps à la bibliothèque comme Hermione, chuchota Ron à Harry.  
  
- Ce qui m'a le plus intéressé dans ce livre, c'est le moment où il parle des secrets et des passages secrets que cache le château. Vous en avez déjà découvert quelque uns ?  
  
- Non, mentirent ils.  
  
- Ah dommage, dit elle déçue. Je suppose que vous n'avez donc pas découvert la Chambre des Secrets ?  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.  
  
-Non, répondirent ils.  
  
-Mais pourtant il y a deux, trois ans il y a eu des agressions, non ? 

-Oui, laissa échapper Ron.  
  
-Puisqu'elles ont cessé, c'est que vous avez trouvé le coupable, non ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Surtout pas qu'on avait découvert que c'était à cause d'un Basilic élevé par Tom Jedusor, le souvenir de Voldemort. Heureusement, le carrosse s'arrêta à cet instant et Roxanne sortit sans attendre de réponse. Elle paraissait excitée de voir de près le château, et surtout de rentrer dedans. Ils descendirent et pénétrèrent dans le château.


	4. Une nouvelle

Voilà deux nouveaux chapitres. Merci à Mapa pour sa review !  
  
Chapitre 4  
Une nouvelle  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était décoré aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons.  
  
- Miss Fallder, pouvez-vous venir me voir s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Potter, Granger, Weasley allez vous asseoir.  
  
Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent le discours de Dumbledore.  
  
- Cher élèves de Poudlard, à tous les nouveaux et à tous les anciens, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence et j'espère qu'elle se passera pour le mieux. Cette année un bal sera organisé pour Noël et la fin de l'année. Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Dowmansha.  
  
Albus Dumbledore présenta alors une femme aux cheveux très noirs et raides et aux yeux verts. Elle fit un sourire pincé à la salle. C'était la première fois que Harry avait une femme comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Enfin nous accueillons également un nouveau fantôme : Cédric Diggory.  
  
Harry vit alors à côté du directeur une masse transparente, c'était Cédric. Il parut à Harry, aux premiers abords avoir mauvaise mine. Cette pensée lui sembla ensuite stupide, il était normal qu'il paraisse ainsi, cela faisait un peu moins de trois mois qu'il était mort. Cependant il fit un sourire. Des cris retentirent dans la salle, en particulier de la table de Poufsouffle. Harry se retourna et vit Cho pleurer en voyant Cédric. Celui- ci vint " s'asseoir" à la table de son ancienne maison.  
  
- Je vais maintenant vous annoncer qu'un nouveau préfet a été désigné dans la maison de Gryffondor.. ... il s'agit de Hermione Granger ! finit le professeur McGonagall.  
  
  
La nouvelle préfète se leva et alla à la table des professeurs où McGonagall lui remit son insigne de préfète, tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient de la table de Gryffondor, qu'elle venait de quitter.  
  
- Je tenais aussi à vous annoncer que nous avons un nouveau chef d'équipe de Quidditch dans la maison de Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter.  
  
Toute la table de Gryffondor aplaudit.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se leva alors :  
  
- Les Serpentard ont aussi un nouveau capitaine : Drago Malefoy !  
  
Drago se leva et toute la table des Serpentard applaudit leur nouveau capitaine.  
  
- J'ai encore une dernière chose à signaler, reprit Dumbledore. A partir de cette année, les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années devront effectuer un stage dans le monde sorcier au mois d'Avril. Nous vous donnerons plus d'information plus tard. Je laisse maintenant le professeur McGonagall s'occuper de la Répartition.  
  
- Bien passons maintenant à la répartition, dit le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall posa alors le Choixpeau magique sur son habituel tabouret, et celui-ci entonna sa chanson :  
  
_Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très beau  
Pourtant détrompez vous petits sots  
Il y a plus de mille ans  
quand j'étais beau et luisant  
Je connus quatre grands sorciers  
que vous aussi vous connaissez  
Ensemble ils eurent l'idée  
d'éduquer  
Ainsi ils bâtirent Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Les courageux, les hardis et les forts  
iront à Gryffondor  
A Poufsouffle, vous irez  
car juste et loyal vous serez  
Pour tout ceux qui ont envie de connaître  
Serdaigle les accueillera peut-être  
Rusé et assoiffé d'action et de pouvoir  
Tu iras à Serpentard  
N'aie plus peur et mets moi sur ta tête  
car rien ne m'arrête  
et j'ai toujours raison,  
pour savoir ta maison  
_  
- Aradoup Léonie !  
  
Une fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs s'avança timidement et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
- _Serdaigle_ !  
  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table de Serdaigle et la fille vint les rejoindre félicités par ses nouveau camarades.  
  
- C'est quoi ce stage dans le monde sorcier ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit celui-ci.  
  
La cérémonie continua et au bout de trois quart d'heures elle s'acheva.  
  
- Zimmerplaf François !  
  
- _Seprentard_ !  
  
- Bien, il nous reste une élève, dit McGonagall. Je vous présente Roxanne Fallder, qui entre en cinquième année à Poudlard.  
  
Le professeur présenta la jeune fille qui semblait stressée et gênée d'être présenté à tous ces élèves. Un sourire d'Hermione lui redonna du courage.  
  
- Fallder, mettez le chapeau.  
  
Elle s'approcha prit le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.  
  
- _Gryffondor_ ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Elle s'avança vers la table, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant des élèves de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione.  
  
- Bravo ! lui dit elle.  
  
- Merci, dit elle.  
  
- Chers élèves certains membres des équipes de Quidditch ont terminé leur étude, et il faut donc les remplacer. Je compte sur les capitaines des équipes pour dénicher de nouvelles recrues avec bien entendu l'accord de leur responsable de maison. Bien et maintenant passons au repas ! dit Dumbledore. Bon appétit !  
  
Aussitôt des plats remplis de cuisses de poulet apparurent, suivi de toutes sortes d'autres plats.  
  
- Roxanne, je te présente mes frères Georges et Fred et ma petite s?ur Ginny, dit Ron, en lui présentant ses deux frères et Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour, dit elle.  
  
- Bonjour ! répondirent ils.  
  
Puis durant le repas on lui présenta la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
Peu avant la fin de la soirée, le professeur Mc Gonagall vint à la table des Gryffondor et dit : 

- Granger, Potter et Fallder, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.  
  
Ils se levèrent et traversèrent les sombres couloirs du château jusqu'au bureau du professeur.  
  
- Bien tout d'abord Hermione voici le mot de passe : Queïs di Pescus.  
  
- Très bien, merci, dit elle.  
  
- Harry, voici le calendrier des matchs de cette année ainsi que quelques livres qui peuvent vous aider, dit elle en lui mettant trois gros livres sur les bras ainsi qu'une feuille de papier dans les mains. Les entraînements de Quidditch commenceront le mardi 1er Octobre.  
  
- Merci...professeur, réussit il à articuler sous le poids des livres.  
  
- Quant à vous Miss Fallder, j'espère que vous ferez bien au rythme scolaire de Poudlard et que vous vous intégrerez bien. Mais je vois que vous vous êtes déjà fait des amis, dit elle en regardant Hermione et Harry. Bien c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.  
  
- Au revoir, professeur, dirent ils.  
  
- Attendez Fallder, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. Potter, Granger, attendez là dehors, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.  
  
Hermione et Harry sortirent du bureau et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxanne sortit du bureau, un livre à la main.  
  
- Elle a l'air gentille Roxanne, non ? dit Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils patientaient.  
  
- Oui. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop nous poser des questions sur la Chambre des Secrets ou sur le Tournoi de l'année dernière.  
  
- Moi aussi. Ce serai dur de dire un mensonge pour lui expliquer la fin de l'histoire, surtout avec ce qu'a publié Rita Skeeter, ajouta Hermione.  
  
- En tout cas, dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont elle a répondu à Drago Malefoy, dans le train toute à l'heure.  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Roxanne sortit un livre à la main.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oh rien !  
  
- C'est quoi comme livre ? demanda Harry en tentant de lire le titre du livre.  
  
- C'est rien, dit Roxanne en fourrant précipitamment le livre derrière elle.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Eh bien, dit Hermione, elle t'en a donné des livres à lire McGonagall !  
  
- Oui, j'espère qu'ils me seront utiles, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées de tactiques pour les matches.  
  
- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, Harry !  
  
- Si tu le dis.... En tout cas bravo pour ton rôle de préfète ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait pour devenir préfète Hermione ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Eh bien, je me suis proposée à la fin de l'année dernière, et le professeur McGonagall a accepté. Il y avait des préfets à Heward ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai faillit le devenir, mais je suis parti trop tôt, ils n'acceptaient les préfets que s'ils étaient au minimum en cinquième année, le pire c'est que la directrice Figg me l'avait proposé mais j'ai du refusé puisque je partais pour Poudlard. Mais j'ai eu une amie qui cette année est préfète. D'ailleurs il faut que je lui écrive pour lui demander comment ça se passe.  
  
- Arabella Figg. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, dit Harry songeur. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione prit la tête du groupe de Gryffondor qui attendait le mot de passe pour pouvoir monter dans le dortoir.  
  
- Les élèves de Gryffondor suivez-moi s'il vous plaît !  
  
Ils la suivirent en montant des escaliers, traversant des couloirs et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Ecoutez tous le mot de passe et tâchez de vous en souvenir, dit elle en regardant Neville. Queïs di Pescus. Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Les premières année poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant le feu dans la cheminée ainsi que la multitude de fauteuils à leur dispositions. Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher ainsi que Hermione et Roxanne.


	5. Boule de feu et figeurs

**Chapitre 5**

**Boule de feu et figeurs**

Le lendemain, pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps.

- Voyons voir ce qu'on a ce matin... dit Ron, en regardant sa feuille.

- Cours de divination et cours de botanique, répondit Harry.

- Oh non pas cours de divination !

- Eh bien je ne regrette vraiment de ne plus avoir ce cours ! dit Hermione.

Ah bon, tu ne fais plus de Divination ? demanda Roxanne.

- Non, je déteste cette matière, à la place je fais de l'arithmancie, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Oh non, notre cours de botanique est avec les Serpentards !

- Il va falloir y aller, dit Harry, le chemin pour aller à la tour est assez long et puis on risque de se perdre.

- Vous voulez que depuis cinq ans que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous ne connaissez pas encore le château ? s'étonna Roxanne.

- Non. A Poudlard tout bouge alors pour se souvenir de tous les chemins, c'est assez compliqué.

- On va t'en montrer quelques uns quand même, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en voyant l'air inquiet de Roxanne.

- Bon, je vous laisse, dit Hermione, on se retrouve en cours de botanique.

- A toute à l'heure !

Harry, Ron et Roxanne quittèrent la salle et se rendirent devant la tour de divination. D'autres Gryffondors les attendaient déjà.

Après l'étude de l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, qu'est ce qu'elle va nous sortir cette

année ? demanda Ron.

- De toutes façons, c'est simple, Ron, il va encore m'arriver quelque chose d'horrible, je vais sûrement _encore _mourir, cette année, dit Harry.

- Vous pouvez monter, chers élèves de Gryffondor, dit soudain la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il montait dans la tour, l'encens qui envahissait la pièce donna des vertiges à Harry, il s'assit avec Ron juste à côté de la fenêtre pour avoir un peu plus d'air.

Roxanne s'assit derrière eux avec Neville.

- Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur. Cette année nous allons étudier au premier trimestre la lecture de l'avenir grâce à de l'eau, au deuxième nous étudierons la position des astres dans le ciel, et verrons en quoi les planètes peuvent influer sur votre humeur et enfin au troisième trimestre nous étudierons l'avenir à travers les cartes.

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown poussèrent des gloussements de plaisir en entendant le programme de Divination de l'année.

- Mars les a rendu complètement folles ces deux là, dit Ron à Harry entendant les deux filles glousser.

Harry sourit.

- Bien prenez un bol chacun, dit le professeur. Remplissez le d'eau. Faites attention Neville vous allez tout renverser.

En effet dès que Neville alla remplir son bol, il laissa couler l'eau et son bol déborda.

- Faites attention. Bien ensuite vous irez prendre ces pierres bleues sur l'étagère, dit elle en montrant une planche accroché à un mur où étaient disposées des pierres bleues. Vous les poserez délicatement dans le bol, l'action de les mettre dans le bol provoquera des ondes à la surface de l'eau, vous repérerez des formes et les interpréterez grâce aux pages 5 et 6 de votre manuel.

Harry alla prendre des pierres, tandis que Ron ouvrait _Lever le voile du Futur _aux pages qu'il fallait.

- Franchement Harry, tu vois la différence entre la figure 2 _vous aurez des_ _problèmes de santé _ et la figure 5 _un voyage en perspective_ ?

- Non... pas vraiment dit Harry en regardant les figures. Je dirais que pour la figure 5 l'eau est peut-être un peu plus claire que pour la figure 2, mais sinon je ne vois pas...

- Neville ! Elle a dit de poser _délicatement _ la pierre dans le bol !

Harry et Ron se retournèrent. C'était Roxanne, elle était en train de s'essuyer la figure, qui était mouillée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry entre deux rires.

- J'ai... sans faire exprès la pierre m'a glissé des mains et ...

- Et voilà !

Harry regarda Roxanne. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage et elle s'essuyait avec le revers de la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Je suis désolé, Roxanne, s'excusa Neville.

- C'est pas grave Neville. As-tu pu voir la forme de des ondes ?

- Euh... oui, c'était la figure 5 : _un voyage en perspective_. Ou... c'était peut-être la 2, dit il en observant de plus près le livre : _des problèmes de santé_... en fait je ne sais plus...

- C'est pas grave, de toutes façons, je ne vois pas de différence, le rassura Roxanne. Et vous qu'est ce que ça a donné les garçons ?

- Eh bien , nous allons voir ça tout de suite, dit Ron en lâchant lourdement la pierre dans le bol ce qui éclaboussa Harry.

Ils attendirent quelques instants.

- C'est la figure 4 ?

- Oui, je pense aussi. Alors... _une nouvelle, arrivera très prochainement,_ lut Harry.

- Potter et Weasley ! J'ai dit de _poser _la pierre et pas de la jeter ! J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour ne pas faire correctement ce que je vous ai dit !

Ca devait être ça la !chuchota Ron à Harry.

Après avoir essayé d'interpréter trois fois les formes des ondes dans l'eau ; le professeur Trelawney leur demanda de ranger les bols.

Alors que la fin du cours sonnait et que Roxanne tendait le dernier bol au professeur, celle ci toucha sa main. Aussitôt elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir juste après, elle poussa un petit cri :

La magie noire ! Cette main a été plusieurs fois contact avec la magie noire ! Le mal !

Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un petit cri.

Harry regarda Roxanne, elle paraissait gênée.

Soudain le professeur Trelawney sembla retrouver ses esprits et dit d'une petite voix :

- Le cours est fini. Vous pouvez sortir. A la prochaine fois.

Harry eût l'impression que Roxanne s'empressa de descendre l'échelle et de rejoindre Hermione devant la serre trois, où avait lieu le cours de Botanique.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la serre, Hermione était déjà là.

- Alors ce cours de Divination ? demanda-t-elle.

Ennuyant à mourir, répondit Harry, comme d'habitude.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle a touchée la main Roxanne, dit Ron _Oh ! Le mal ! Cette main a été en contact avec la magie noire !_ dit il en imitant la voix du professeur Trelawney.

Harry et Hermione rirent, mais il remarqua que même si Roxanne souriait, elle paraissait gênée par ce qui c'était passé. Apparemment Hermione aussi l'avait remarqué.

Ne fais pas cette tête là Roxanne. Chaque année elle annonce la mort de Harry et comme tu peux le constater il est toujours vivant, la rassura Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que la Divination ne servait à rien et que ce professeur ne faisait que raconter des bêtises.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'on a cours avec Gryffondor, ce matin !

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte de la serre, Malefoy venait d'entrer.

- Pas lui ! dit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Alors comme ça Potter est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor ! C'est la victoire assurée ! dit il en direction des Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient.

Ceux-ci rirent.

- Et Granger ! Bravo ! Préfète ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe préfète ! C'est vraiment la pire des choses ! continua-t-il.

- C'est plutôt toi, Malefoy, la pire des choses qu'on ai pu inventer ! s'écria Ron prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Harry et Hermione le retinrent.

- Ne fais pas ça Ron, tu le regretterais ! lui chuchota Hermione.

- Pauvre Weasley ! Tu es pathétique, toi il ne t'arrivera jamais rien !

- Pauvre type ! soupira Roxanne.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit toi ? demanda Malefoy en se tournant vers elle, car il l'avait entendu.

Rien laisse tomber Malefoy, assura-t-elle.

Certainement pas Fallder. Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas fréquenter ces personnes. Tu ne suis pas le chemin de sorciers qui se respectent. Tu aurais dû écouter mon conseil ….

Je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux me dire Malefoy ! Je fréquente qui je veux et je peux te dire que je suis ravi de ne pas te _fréquenter_. Quand aux sorciers respectables tu peux parler, ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont riches et sorciers qu'ils sont pour autant respectables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Roxanne.

_Expelliarmus !_ cria alors Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur Roxanne. Ne t'avises jamais plus d'insulter mes parents !

Celle-ci fut projeté contre le mur. Cependant elle se releva prête à lancer un nouveau sort.

Hermione fut la première à le remarquer, Roxanne avait réussit à former dans sa main une petite boule de feu. Elle se dépêcha de cacher sa main derrière elle, lorsqu'elle vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Harry aussi l'avait vu, en observant l'expression de surprise et de peur qui était apparut sur le visage de Drago, il comprit que lui aussi l'avait vu.

Cependant Roxanne redevint calme, et dit :

- Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour à tous !

Malefoy qui était dos à la porte se retourna.

Le professeur Chourave qui venait d'arriver, regarda Roxanne à terre se relever en fronçant les sourcils.

Les élèves allèrent tous s'asseoir à leur place. Roxanne se plaça à côté de Hermione, et Ron et Harry s'assirent derrière elles et le professeur commença son cours.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec ta main tout à l'heure ? lui chuchota Hermione pendant le cours.

- Rien, dit elle en mettant sa main dans l'eau, il lui restait des traces de suie de la boule.

- Je t'ai dis qu'il ne s'était rien passé, continua Roxanne devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione.

Le cours se passa sans embrouilles particulières avec Malefoy, cependant en sortant du cours il passa devant Roxanne, la regarda avec un air méchant, fixa sa main et sortit.

- Quel imbécile ce Malefoy, il ne nous lâchera donc jamais ! dit Ron en sortant du cours. En tout cas tu lui as quand même bien répondu, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

- Je me suis un petit peu énervé; expliqua Roxanne. Il faut que je me contrôle car je pourrais faire des choses..., dit elle avec un air mystérieux, je pourrais faire des choses regrettables.

Quelques jours plus tard, leur après-midi étant libre, ils allèrent voir Hagrid.

- Qui est Hagrid ? demanda Roxanne.

- Hagrid est un demi-géant, expliqua Ron.

- Mais ne lui fais pas remarquer il pourrait se vexer, ajouta Harry.

- Mais ne te préoccupes pas de son apparence, il est très gentil, finit Hermione.

Ils frappèrent à la porte. Hagrid vint les ouvrir :

- Alors vous trois ! Ca va ? Pardon vous quatre. Entrez, entrez.

- Hagrid, voici Roxanne, Roxanne voici Hagrid.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Alors comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Cette première journée ?

Ils leur racontèrent leur rencontre avec Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express ainsi que celle qu'il avaient eu avant le cours de botanique.

- Faites attention à vous, dit Hagrid sombrement. Le père de Drago était un Mangemort, et depuis que vous-savez-qui est revenu cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il le soit redevenu.

Il pourrait vous faire du mal si vous touchez à son fils.

Hagrid, le père de Drago, je l'ai vu …., commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta en se rendant compte de la présence de Roxanne dans la cabane. Je suis sûr que c'est encore un Mangemort

- Faites vraiment attention à vous, répéta Hagrid.

- De toutes façons il n'a pas intérêt à nous faire du mal, dit Roxanne.

Les trois élèves et le garde-chasse la regardèrent étonnés.

- Je parlais de Drago Malefoy, il n'a pas intérêt à nous embêter.

Trois coups retentirent à l'horloge de Hagrid.

- Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut que vous partiez, Dumbledore va venir ! Il faut que j'arrange un peu cette maison, oh quel désordre ! s'exclama Hagrid.

Après les avoir poliment mis à la porte, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc.

Alors qu'ils discutaient sur la Coupe de Quidditch entre les quatre maisons, de cette année, Roxanne leur dit soudain qu'elle devait retourner au château. Malgré leur question, elle ne leur dit pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi elle retourne au château ? demanda Ron, une fois qu'elle fut partie. On n'a aucun cours cet après-midi, elle devrai profiter du soleil pendant qu'il y en a.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, dit Hermione tout bas , mais elle a formé une boule de feu dans ses mains, la dernière fois avant le cours de Botanique quand elle se disputait avec Malefoy.

Quoi !

Oui, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu faire aussi. Lorsque Malefoy l'a désarmé et l'a projeté contre le mur, quand je l'ai regardé elle avait formé une boule de feu, dans ses mains, mais quand elle s'est aperçue qu'on la regardait elle a caché sa main derrière son dos.

J'ai rien vu, dit Ron. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soir capable de faire des boules de feu ? On nous a jamais appris ça, à nous.

Peut être qu'à Heward on enseignait la magie noire ? suggéra Harry.

Quoi ! Dumbledore n'aurai jamais permis une élève pratiquant la magie noire de venir à Poudlard ! Surtout avec toi Harry ! s'exclama Ron

Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le vérifier, dit Hermione. La bibliothèque.

Oh non, gémit Ron. Ca fait seulement deux semaines qu'on et rentré en cours et vous voulez déjà aller passer votre temps libre à la bibliothèque !

Ron, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je sais déjà dans quel livre chercher, répliqua Hermione.

Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir un inventaire vivant des livres de la bibliothèque.

Hermione haussa les épaules et rentra au château. Harry et Ron la suivirent.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. D'après _Les écoles de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni_, Heward était une petite école en Ecosse où l'on enseignait diverses matières dont la magie noire, bien que sa directrice Arabella Figg ai combattu contre les Mangemorts.

Super, dit Ron. Elle connaît la magie noire et sait s'en servir. On est mal ! Pour une fois qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau qui semblait bien, il a fallu qu'on aille fourrer notre nez dans des bouquins pour découvrir qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire !

On devrait peut être prévenir Dumbledore, proposa Harry.

Il doit sûrement le savoir, répondit Hermione.

Mais…

Depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, il a du prendre les mesures nécessaires et je pense qu'on ne court pas de danger avec elle, sinon il ne l'aurai pas accepté à Poudlard.

C'est vrai, admit Ron. Après tout il a bien engagé un loup-garou il y a deux ans !

Le lendemain matin les Gryffondors leur premier de défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Dowmansha. Celle-ci était déjà dans la salle quand ils entrèrent en classe.

- Asseyez-vous, leur dit elle. Bien vous savez tous à quoi vous sert ce cours, je ne pardonnerai aucun écart de conduite de votre part. J'ai regardé ce que vous avez réalisé avec vos anciens professeurs : c'est faible, c'est même très faible, je dirais même que c'est nul.

Harry pensa qu'elle exagérait, après tout il savait maintenant se battre contre un épouventard, et il savait un peu résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Bien prenez en note le programme de cette année : au premier trimestre nous verrons comment nous débarrasser de_ toutes _les créatures qui nous empoisonnent la vie, au deuxième nous verrons des sorts très utiles, et au troisième trimestre nous verrons les sortilèges Impardonnables.

- Mais Madame, dit Hermione en levant la main, nous les avons déjà étudier l'année dernière.

- Eh bien vous les reverrez ! Bien. Est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Figeur ?

Hermione leva la main.

- Miss Granger ?

- Un figeur a la capacité d'immobiliser ses adversaires par un simple regard, récita-t-elle.

- C'est cela, mais vous avez omis de préciser le fait qu'il ne vous figeait pas l'esprit.

Les élèves la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Démonstration, déclara-t-elle.

Elle regarda la liste de ces élèves et dit :

- Londubat ! Mettez-vous devant la porte !

Neville se leva, pas très rassuré et se planta devant la porte.

Le professeur prit une caisse qu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir et dit à Neville d'avancer vers elle.

L'élève, obéissant se mit à marcher, au même moment, le professeur ouvrit la cage. Il en sortit alors très vite une petite créature bleu avec de grands yeux noirs, Neville surpris de voir la bête recula et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son étonnement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'avançait plus sa jambe était toujours levé, il était coincé, figé.

- Figerorarus ! dit le professeur à la créature. Celle-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt. Le professeur la remit dans la cage.

- Défigerorarus dit elle à Neville qui finit son pas et sa parole :

- Oh !

- Oui oh ! Voici comment vous pourriez devenir si ne saviez pas la formule pour vous défiger.

Vous devez y penser très fort, vous devez entendre distinctement la formule dans votre tête pour pouvoir vous défiger. Bien nous allons faire des essais sans figeurs et nous verrons après.

Mettez-vous deux par deux et entraînez vous. FIGERORARUS est la formule pour figé et DEFIGERORARUS est celle pour défiger ou vous defiger. Voici des araignées et des rats vous allez vous entraîner à les figer et à les defiger.

- Harry je prends un rat, dit Ron qui avait horreur des araignées.

Si la démonstration semblait facile, la pratique ne l'était pas.

Ron essaya de figer son rat qui était dans une cage, mais celui-ci bougeait tellement qu' il n'arrivait pas à le viser. Harry essaya son araignée mais il n'arriva qu'à la ralentir. Hermione arriva à figer une patte de son araignée et Roxanne la moitié de son rat qui courait dans la cage. Elle avait réussi à figer les pattes arrières de son rat, mais comme celui-ci courrait il se déchira en deux.

- Beûrk ! s'écria Roxanne. Mon rat est coupé... en deux.

- Allez en reprendre un autre dans la cage, lui dit le professeur Dowmansha.

Roxanne se leva et prit un rat dans la cage, le fait de prendre le rat dans ses mains lui fit un haut le coeur. Elle s'empressa de le mettre dans sa cage et de refermer la boîte où se trouvait les autres rats et araignées. Dans sa hâte elle fit tomber un crayon qui se trouvait sur le bureau du professeur.

- FIGERORARUS ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant tomber.

Le crayon s'arrêta dans sa course, il était entre le bureau et le sol, dans les airs.

- Defigeraorarus, dit elle en mettant sa main sous le crayon. Celui ci lui tomba dans la main.

- Très impressionnant Fallder ! dit le professeur qui avait vu toute la scène.

- Merci, répondit Roxanne en rougissant.

- Bien. Nous allons tout de suite essayer de jeter ce sort sur des humains, dit le professeur.

- Déjà ! dit Harry à Ron. Je n'arrive même pas à stopper mon araignée. Alors la defiger !

- Fallder, vous qui sembler assez bonne, venez ici.

Roxanne s'exécuta. Elle se mit devant la classe.

- Lever les bras.

Devant l'air surpris de l'élève, elle répéta : Lever les bras !

Alors qu'elle avait les bras à sa perpendiculaire et que Roxanne continuait à les élever le professeur dit : Figerorarus en pointant sa baguette sur Roxanne. Un éclair blanc sortit.

Elle n'arrivait plus à les monter, elle était figé.

Harry regarda Roxanne, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise. En fait Harry se rendit compte que cette pensée était stupide car même l'expression de son visage était figé.

- Defigerorarus ! dit finalement le professeur au bout de cinq minutes.

Roxanne continua soudain à lever les bras, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se dépêcha de les rabaisser.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre place Roxanne. Comme vous avez pu le constater il est assez difficile de se défaire de ce sort mais pas impossible. Bien entraînez vous quelques minutes puis nous noterons quelques remarques sur ce sort.

- Elle aurait pu dire qu'on ressentait les douleurs, même figé ! fit remarquer Roxanne à Hermione. Je commençais à avoir des crampes dans les bras.

Ils s'entraînèrent à figer les uns et à les défiger pendant environ vingt minutes. Harry et Ron s'amusaient avec leurs voisins de devant, Seamus Finningan et Dean Thomas, à se donner des positions hilarantes. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent des grimaces. Malheureusement alors que Dean avait les doigts dans ses narines pour les écarter, qu'il tirait la langue et qu'il louchait, le professeur dit à la classe qu'ils devaient prendre des parchemins et noter ce qu'elle allait dire. Seamus essaya alors de le défiger, mais la grimace de Dean le fit tellement rire qu'il n'arriva qu'à défiger la partie inférieur du visage de Dean.

- Madame, je suis coincé, dit finalement Dean au professeur Dowmansha.

Tous le monde éclata de rire en le voyant. Sauf le professeur.

- Allez à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh vous décoincera.

- Mais Madame pourquoi vous ne me défiger pas ?

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire l'idiot. Vous traverserez les couloirs du château dans cet état et tant pis pour vous, répliqua le professeur.

- Madame, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, mes mains sont...

- Finingan, accompagnez-le, dit le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry trouva le professeur injuste car cette situation était vraiment très humiliante pour Dean. Mais il éclata de rire en voyant le foncer dans le mur, comme il louchait il voyait deux portes et avait pris " la mauvaise". Seamus soupira, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle de classe.

Après leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, déjeuner.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Dowmansha a été injuste avec Dean ? demanda Ron.

- Si ! répondit Harry.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'idiot ! dit Hermione.

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser ! ronchonna Ron.

- Oh faut que j'y aille, s'écria Roxanne en regardant l'heure.

- Déjà ? Mais notre prochain cours ne commence qu' à trois heures ! s'étonna Harry.

- Je sais...mais... mais il faut que j'y aille ! dit elle en prenant rapidement son sac.

- Hermione tu sais où elle va ? demanda Ron.

- Non, je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione.


	6. La brûlure

                                        Chapitre 6  
                                         La brûlure  
  
La découverte qu'ils avaient faites sur Roxanne les inquiétaient un peu, cependant ils ne le lui dirent pas, mais ils cherchèrent toujours à déceler quelque chose d'anormal chez elle, ou une autre utilisation de la magie noire. Cependant elle ne la réutilisa pas. Mais lors du premier cours de Potions la réaction de Rogue envers Roxanne les avaient un peu étonnés.

 En effet ce vendredi après-midi là, ils se rendirent dans les sombres et froids cachots de Poudlard pour le cours qu'ils détestaient par dessus tout, le cours de Potion. A vrai dire ce n'était pas la matière qu'ils n'aimaient pas, bien qu'ils ne la trouvaient pas très intéressante, mais le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci responsable des Serpentards faisait tout pour avantager sa maison, et inventait mille et un prétexte pour enlever des points aux élèves des autres maisons, en particulier à Harry. Alors qu'ils entrèrent en classe, Roxanne arriva en courant, essoufflée :  
  
- Le cours n'a pas encore commencé ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Hermione.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la classe, ou plutôt dans ce qui ressemblait à une classe, sur des étagères étaient rangés une multitude de divers récipients : des chaudrons de toutes tailles, des fioles, des cuillères, des bouteilles.  
  
- Asseyez-vous en silence, dit sèchement le professeur Rogue.  
  
Il commença par faire l'appel. Arrivé au nom de Fallder, il s'arrêta et regarda Roxanne qui venait juste de dire : présente.  
  
- Mademoiselle Fallder, articula-t-il. N' êtes vous pas nouvelle à Poudlard ?  
  
- Si, professeur.  
  
- Où étudiez vous avant de venir ?  
  
- A Heward, en Ecosse, professeur.  
  
- Heward, Heward, dit il doucement. N'y enseigne-t-on pas la magie noire ?  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
- Intéressant, intéressant. Bien continuons.  
  
Et le cours avait continué. Leurs inquiétudes se renforcèrent lorsqu'un jour d'Octobre, ils surprirent le professeur Rogue parler avec Roxanne. Tout avait commencé par une simple potion permettant de guérir les égratignures, coupures ou brûlures. Roxanne était arrivé alors qu'ils rentraient en classe ( elle continuait toujours à ne pas être là à certains moments de la journée, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir cours), elle avaient une petite marque rouge sur le front.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait là ? demanda Hermione en montrant la brûlure sur le front de son amie.  
  
- Oh ça c'est rien ! Hier dans la salle commune je me suis approchée trop près du feu et une étincelle a jaillit.  
  
- Ah bon, dit Hermione, qui regarda  Harry qui avait suivit la conversation.  
  
Le professeur Rogue fit l'appel puis il commença son cours :  
  
- Nous allons aujourd'hui préparez un potion permettant de guérir des blessures, égratignures ou encore...... brûlures, dit il en regardant Roxanne.  
  
Celle-ci essaya de cacher sa brûlure avec sa main. Mais c'était trop tard il l'avait déjà vu. Rogue leur donna la liste des ingrédients à utiliser et leur dicta la manière de procéder pour préparer la potion. Après une heure de préparation, Rogue déclara :  
  
- Bien, vous allez tester votre potion. Vous allez vous couper, ou vous égratigner ou vous brûler légèrement et vous essayerez la potion que vous avez préparer. Bien évidement Mlle Fallder vous n'avez pas besoin de vous couper, vous avez déjà une petite brûlure sur le front. Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour vous couper ?! Vous voulez que je le fasse moi-même, dit il en prenant un couteau.

 Aussitôt les élèves prirent des couteau et entreprirent de se faire une petite coupure sur la main ou le doigt. Après quelques petits "Aïe !" Rogue reprit :  
  
- Bien vous allez maintenant boire quelques gouttes de votre potion dit il.  
  
Les élèves n'étaient pas très rassurés, ils auraient préférer essayer cette potion sur leur hibou, rat ou chat mais en aucun cas être les cobayes. Harry prit la fiole entre ses mains, la potion qu'il avait réaliser avec Ron était verte, et ne sentait pas très bon. Il la porta à ses lèvres, l'odeur nauséabonde envahit ses narines, il reposa tout de suite la fiole sur la table.  
  
- Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour boire votre ...., dit il en regardant ce que contenait la fiole, .... votre mixture.  
  
Harry se résigna à boire sa potion, qui n'avait vraiment pas un aspect alléchant. Il sentit en la potion dégouliner dans sa gorge, elle était froide, même glacée, il avait l'impression de sentir des petits cristaux de glace qui l'irritaient le gosier. Il toussa de plus en plus fort, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Rogue qui s'en rendait compte ne faisait rien et le regardait. 

Alors qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge il se décida à aller, tout doucement, dans sa petite armoire, il alla chercher une petite fiole jaune et lui fit boire. Pas très rassuré en voyant Rogue lui donner une autre potion, Harry hésita à boire, mais il accepta et en bu quelques gouttes comme lui avait ordonné le professeur. Aussitôt les cristaux de glaces s'arrondirent et passèrent dans sa gorge sans l'irriter, il arrivait à respirer.  
  
- Bien à ce que je vois, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley n'ont pas suivit mes consignes, dit il enfin. J'avais bien dit de mettre les racines de Mandragores avant les pattes de scarabées ! Mais apparemment vous ne m'avez pas écouté. J'enlève un point à Gryffondor.  
  
Le professeur alla tester les potions des autres élèves. A chacun il fit des remarques, certains n'avaient pas assez mis de tel ingrédient, d'autres en avaient mis trop. Certains n'avaient pas assez fait bouillir, d'autres trop. En arrivant à la dernière table c'est à dire celle de Roxanne et Hermione, il leur dit :  
  
- Bien, allez y mesdemoiselles buvez.  
  
Elle burent chacune de la potion. Aussitôt la coupure que Hermione s'était fait quelque minutes plus tôt disparut et de la peau se reforma à l'endroit où aurait du être la cicatrice. En revanche pour Roxanne, il n'en fut pas de même. La potion ne fit rien à sa brûlure. La marque était toujours là. Le professeur Rogue intrigué, se coupa lui-même et bu de la potion, aussitôt sa coupure disparut. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, revint devant la classe et déclara :  
  
- Bien vous allez quelques notes sur cette potion et je veux que vous soyez capable de la refaire pour la prochaine fois.  
  
A la fin du cours, alors que tous les élèves sortaient "voir enfin la lumière du jour" comme disaient Harry et Ron, le professeur Rogue interpella Roxanne :  
  
- Miss Fallder ! Veuillez rester un instant je vous prie, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Elle fit signe aux autres de l'attendre dehors. Harry, Hermione et Ron en profitèrent pour se cacher juste à côté et écoutèrent la conversation  
  
- Miss Fallder. Cette blessure que vous avez là au front n'est pas naturelle, dit il.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
- Cette blessure, ne vient pas de la magie Blanche. Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant, miss Fallder, peut être avez-vous cette brûlure depuis longtemps, comme la cicatrice de Mr Potter ? reprit il.  
  
- Non, laissa-t-elle échapper.  
  
- Non ? Savez-vous qu'elle provient de magie Noire ?  
  
- Oui, je le sais.  
  
- Qui vous l'a infligé ?  
  
- Personne. Je me la suis faite toute seule.  
  
- Vous.... vous voulez dire que pratiquer la Magie Noire ?  
  
- Oui, professeur, on me l'a enseigné à Heward.  
  
- Continuez-vous ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ici ?  
  
- Oui, professeur avec Mr le directeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Roxanne se dépêcha de sortir de la classe.  
  
En sortant elle tomba sur Harry, Hermione et Ron ; elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il était tellement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
- Vous m'avez espionné ? leur demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Euh. oui, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
  
Roxanne voulut dire quelque chose, sa bouche était ouverte, mais elle la referma et partit.  
  
Elle les évita pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir au dîner, ils parlaient encore de leur découverte :  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Hermione. Dumbledore la laisse pratiquer la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il.. il est fou.  
  
- Mais le pire dans tout ça Hermione, c'est que c'est lui que lui apprend ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Alors qu'ils remontaient dans la Salle Commune, ils virent le professeur McGonagall qui vint les voir :  
  
- Pourriez-vous remettre cette lettre à Miss Fallder ? demanda-t-elle en leur tendant une lettre, je ne la trouve pas.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, professeur, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils remontèrent dans leur Salle Commune et attendirent que Roxanne revienne. Neuf heures rien. Dix heures toujours rien. A onze heures, Harry, qui s'était endormi comme Ron et Hermione, se réveilla en entendant la grosse dame, grogner parce que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte à une heure si tardive. C'était Roxanne. En voyant Harry, elle détourna son regard et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
- Roxanne ! Le professeur McGonagall nous a chargé de te remettre cette lettre, dit il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.  
  
Elle la prit et la regarda comme si elle était piégée.  
  
- Vous l'avez lu je suppose ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
- Non ! protesta Harry.  
  
- J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions. Après tout vous avez espionné mes conversations, vous pouvez très bien lire également mon courrier.  
  
- Nous n'avons rien lu, je te le promet.  
  
Elle le regarda et remonta les marches vers le dortoir des filles. Harry réveilla Ron et Hermione, leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer et ils montèrent tous les trois se coucher.


	7. Une révélation

Voici deux nouveaux chapitres. Je publierais toute la fic avant la sortie du tome 5.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
****************************  
  
                     Chapitre 7  
                  Une révélation

  
Le lendemain, Harry commençait son premier entraînement en temps que capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était un peu nerveux car c'était la première fois et il avait peur de ne pas savoir comment faire et il craignait de ne pas être respecter par ses coéquipiers qui étaient tous plus âgés que lui. Il prit Ron comme gardien de buts. Grâce aux livres que lui avait donnés le professeur McGonagall, il réussit à entraîner son équipe et compris que le rôle de capitaine était difficile.  
  
Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui opposait Serpentard à Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor avaient largement le temps de s'entraîner . Ils basèrent leur jeu pour contrer la tactique des Serpentard car ils se doutaient bien que Serpentard gagnerait contre Sedraigle. En effet le samedi 19 octobre le match eu lieu. Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent dans le stade vers onze heures. Lee Jordan le meilleur ami des jumeaux était chargé des commentaires. Lorsque le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine se fut entendre les joueurs s'élevèrent. Le début du match commença bien, Serdaigle menait trente à zéro mais par la suite, les Serpentard se mirent à jouer avec violence et firent tomber deux joueurs de leur balais, heureusement ceux-ci étaient à un mètre du sol et ne se firent donc pas trop mal. 

Mais ce manque de fair-play valut deux pénalty à Serdaigle qui n'en marqua qu'un, ce qui ramena le score à quarante à zéro. Par la suite les Serpentard furieux, marquèrent deux buts. Cependant ce fut l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui vit en premier le Vif d'Or. Malgré le Nimbus 2001 de Drago Malefoy ; l'attrapeur de Serpentard, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle était plus près d'attraper la petite balle d'or que Drago. Celui-ci sortit alors sa baguette et lui jeta un sort : Aveugleto ! Aussitôt l'attrapeur de Serdaigle perdit le contrôle de son balais et fonça dans un autre joueur de Serdaigle. Le choc fut très violent et l'attrapeur tomba de son balais en faisant une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres.  
  
- Quel .. ! s'exclama Hermione dans les gradins.  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait à cause des hurlements de protestations qui s'élevaient de la tribune de Serdaigle.  
  
- Il lui a lancé un sort d'aveuglement ! s'écria Roxanne.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.  
  
- La victime ne voit plus rien, répondit elle. Un très bon sortilège lorsque des ennemis attaquent.  
  
- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria Harry.  
  
En effet madame Bibine siffla de toutes ses forces dans son sifflet en demandant aux joueurs de revenir au sol. Harry n'entendit rien mais vit très bien à quel point l'arbitre criait sur Drago Malefoy.  
  
- L'arbitre demande aux deux équipes si elles veulent rejouer le match, déclara Lee Jordan dans son haut-parleur pour informer les spectateurs. Mais. mais Serdaigle refuse ! Son attrapeur est blessé et d'après Madame Pomfresh il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'il soit rétablit.. C'est incroyable. Serdaigle déclare forfait ! Serpentard est donc gagnant de ce match ! cria-t-il mais ce n'était pas de la joie. Harry eut plutôt la nette impression qu'il s'agissait de colère .  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent de la tribune de Serpentard, mais ils furent presque aussitôt couvert par le tonnerre de cris que poussaient les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. La match avait à peine duré une heure. Il rentrèrent au château. Roxanne ne leur parlait toujours pas. En fait c'était la colère et la surprise qui l'avait conduit à répondre à Ron pendant le match.  
  
Le soir après le dîner, alors qu'une grosse pluie s'abattait sur les fenêtres de la Salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione, Harry et Ron se mirent à discuter non loin du feu. Roxanne assise non loin d'eux dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre, les regardait du coin de l'?il en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible.  
  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrai aller lui parler ? proposa Harry en parlant de Roxanne.  
  
- Si, c'est vraiment trop étrange.  
  
- Bon eh bien j'y vais, déclara Hermione.  
  
Elle se leva de son fauteuil et alla la voir. Elles revinrent quelques minutes plu tard.  
  
- Roxanne, commença Hermione, nous ne voulions pas te faire de la peine en t'espionnant la dernière fois, mais nous avons remarqué qu'il t'arrivais des trucs étranges.  
  
- Pas à vous peut-être ? Se retrouver quatre fois face à face avec Vous- Savez-Qui n'est pas étrange peut-être ? Ne pas mourir d'un sort mortel n'est pas étrange peut être ? répliqua t elle en regardant Harry.  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire ! On te parle des boules de feu que tu as fait avant le cours de Botanique, la dernière fois, quand Malefoy t'a attaqué ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Nous t'avons vu le faire, dit Harry. En plus lorsque Rogue a dit en classe que Heward enseignait la Magie noire...  
  
- Et quand ta potion n'a pas soigné la brûlure que tu avais au front alors qu'elle avait réussit à guérir ma coupure, continua Hermione.  
  
- Tu comprends peut être que l'on se soit poser des questions et que l'on ai écouté ce que Rogue avait te dire, car apparemment lui aussi paraissait étonné, acheva Ron.  
  
- Très bien je veux bien vous dire la vérité, mais vous ne devrez la révéler à personne, dit elle.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur nous.  
  
- Très bien. Je n'ai jamais appris la Divination avant cette année. J'étudiais la Magie noire à Heward depuis deux ans. Quand j'ai appris que je devais venir à Poudlard ne croyez pas que j'étais ravie. Non seulement je quittais tous mes amis, mais en plus je devais quitter l'enseignement de la Magie Noire pour celui de la Divination.  
  
Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une mine dégoûtée.  
  
- Mais j'ai été soulagée d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait finalement accepté que je continue l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire. D'ailleurs c'était même lui qui me l'enseignait.  
  
- Enseignait ? souligna Hermione.  
  
- Oui. Il a trop de travail avec l'école, et il fait beaucoup de voyages au Ministère de la Magie, alors il ne peut plus s'occuper de me donner des leçons particulières. Dans la lettre que m'a donné le professeur Mc Gonagall hier, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller dans son bureau dès que possible. J'y suis allée ce matin et il m'a dit que mon nouveau professeur serait Dowmansha.  
  
- Dowmansha ?  
  
- Oui, elle connaît la Magie Noire et la pratique très bien.  
  
- Mais pourquoi pas Rogue ? se demanda Harry tout haut.  
  
- Rogue ? Le maître des potions ? répéta Roxanne.  
  
- Oui, c'était un Mangemort.  
  
- Ah ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Quel sale type !  
  
- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Ron. Si tu apprends la magie noire, pourquoi es tu en colère contre Rogue ? Parce qu'il a trahit Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis totalement contre Voldemort !  
  
Les trois amis sursautèrent, même Harry. Il était le seul avec Dumbledore a osé prononcé son nom.  
  
- Mais pourquoi apprends tu la Magie Noire alors ?  
  
- Cela peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je suis convaincu que la Magie Noire est bien plus puissante que la Magie Blanche.  
  
- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent ils.  
  
- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous parler de ça, dit elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Surtout pas à toi Harry, toi qui fera sûrement un excellent Auror.  
  
- Assied toi, lui demanda Hermione, j'aimerais bien avoir ton point de vue sur la puissance des deux magies.  
  
- Très bien. Je suis, comme je vous l'ai dit, convaincue que la Magie Noire est bien plus puissante que la Blanche, car quand vous réfléchissez la Magie Noire est capable de faire de grandes choses...  
  
Harry et Ron la regardèrent surpris.  
  
- .. Terribles, certes mais de grandes choses. Alors que la Magie Blanche ne sait pas faire grand chose. Enfin pas d'aussi grandes choses que la Noire.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mentalité ? ! s'écria Ron. Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a accepté à Poudlard si tu penses que la Magie Noire est plus puissante que la Blanche ?   
  
- Ron, calme toi, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Je m'efforce d'utiliser toute cette puissance du côté du bien.  
  
- Mais comment as tu eu cette idée ? demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
- Lorsque j'étais petite, j'étais comme vous persuadé que la Magie Noire était la mauvaise magie et la Blanche la « bonne ». Mais quand j'ai découvert à douze ans que mon père que je croyais mort depuis toute petite, se cachait en fait quelque part dans le monde pour ne pas que le Ministère de la Magie le retrouve car il le croyait coupable de ce qu'un Mangemort avait commis, je me suis rendue compte que la Magie Blanche ne servait à rien puisque son utilisation ne permettait même pas de faire éclater la vérité et que finalement c'était la Magie Noire qui gagnait. Lorsque j'ai du choisir pour la troisième année mon option, je n'ai pas hésité j'ai choisit la Magie Noire.  
  
- Mais qu'a dit ta mère ?  
  
- Je ne l'avais pas prévenue. Elle a compris pendant l'été quand on a reçu la liste des livres nécessaire pour la rentrée. Elle était très déçue de ma conduite et je me suis fait sérieusement grondé. Il n'était pas possible de changer l'option avant le début de la quatrième année. J'ai donc commencer à apprendre la Magie Noire. J'ai tout de suite adorée même si c'est très dur. Madame Figg, la directrice et professeur de Magie noire, nous a bien dit en début d'année qu'il ne fallait se servir de cette magie qu'en ultime recours. Mais très vite je m'en suis servie dès que je le voulais. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai tué personne, mais je mettais en application les cours sur des insectes. Dès qu'elle l'a su, Figg m'a convoqué et m'a parlé de mon père. Elle le connaissait très bien, bien qu'il ai été à Poudlard.  
  
- Poudlard !  
  
- Oui, c'était même un copain à ton père Harry.  
  
- Comment s'appelait il ? demanda t il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas le nom de ton père ?  
  
- Non. Figg connaissait donc bien mon père et elle m'a dit qu'il n'aurai jamais voulu que sa fille utilise la magie noire pour détruire et faire souffrir. J'étais comme vous très surprise car je ne voyais qu'une fonction à la Magie Noire : la souffrance. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle pouvait servir à faire le bien ou du moins à éviter le mal si on la maîtrisait. J'ai tout de suite voulu appliquer ce qu'elle venait de m'expliquer, mais il faut du temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé depuis ce jour là de pratiquer la Magie Noire pour venger mon père et envoyer tous les Mangemorts en prison. Mais pour ça il faut maîtriser ses sentiments, et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire tous les jours ; c'est épuisant. Et lorsque j'ai formé une boule de feu la dernière fois, j'étais déjà énervé par la réaction du professeur Trelawney et Malefoy m'a encore plus mise en colère. Mais je fais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry ne disaient plus rien.  
  
- Je vais me coucher, dit Roxanne tout d'un coup, en rompant le silence. A demain !  
  
Elle se leva de son fauteuil et monta dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Moi non plus..., continua Ron.  
  
- Je n'avais jamais regardé les choses sous cet angle là, dit Harry.  
  
- Bon, on n'est fixé, on n'a rien à craindre d'elle, puisqu'elle l'utilise pour le bien, déclara Hermione.  
  
- Eh si son père était Queudver ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Queudver ?  
  
- Oui, c'était un ami de mon père, il a étudié à Poudlard.  
  
- Mais elle s'appelle Fallder Harry !  
  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
  
- Je pense que ce qu'elle nous a dit est la vérité, dit Hermione.  
  
- En tout cas si j'avais su plus tôt ce qu'elle pensait, jamais je ne lui aurai adressé la parole ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Enfin Ron, si elle était vraiment une adepte de la magie Noire, Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais accepté à Poudlard ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi l'étudie t elle alors ?  
  
- Elle vient de le dire Ron, c'est juste parce qu'elle pense que la Magie Noire est plus puissante que la Noire ! C'est pour, disons, .. approfondir ses connaissances.  
  
Harry pensa que l'expression « approfondir ses connaissances » n'était pas la plus appropriée mais il ne dit rien.  
  
- Oui c'est ça ! Envoyons des boules de feu sur des insectes pour approfondir nos connaissances ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- De toutes façons elle a dit qu'elle n'utiliserait plus la Magie Noire, dit Harry.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille se coucher nous aussi ? demanda Ron en coupant court à la conversation.  
  
- D'accord, on reparlera de ça une autre fois, dit Harry.  
  
Ils quittèrent la Salle Commune et montèrent se coucher.  
  
Harry eût ce soir là du mal à s'endormir, il réfléchissait. Avec le recul ce qu'avait dit Roxanne ne semblait pas si bizarre que ça et même compréhensible. Après tout, il pensait depuis toujours, enfin depuis qu'il avait appris ses origines, que la Magie Noire était mauvaise puisqu'elle avait tué ses parents et la Magie Blanche, « la bonne », elle, n'avait pas parvenue à les protéger et encore moins à les ressusciter. 

Cependant, en se ralliant à cette idée il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents, il la chassa donc de son esprit. Harry se demandait aussi qui était le père de Roxanne. Il décida alors qu'avec Ron et Hermione, ils feraient des recherches à la bibliothèque sur un présumé meurtrier du nom de Fallder, et qu'ils chercheraient dans des livres sur Poudlard pour trouver la photo de ce dénommé Fallder.


	8. Le test

                                       Chapitre 8  
                                          Le test  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'ils étaient tous installés à attendre leur professeur, celle-ci arriva rapidement et leur annonça :  
  
- Bien vous avez aujourd'hui une interrogation surprise sur les Figeurs.  
  
Il y eut des cris de protestations.  
  
- Je vous distribuerai une copie à laquelle vous devez répondre et entre temps je vous appellerais pour vous faire passer un test avec des vrais figeurs. Bien je vais passer dans les rangs et vous aller me donner vos baguettes car vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour le moment. Je verrais en même temps si vous maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction car vous devrez retrouver parmi toutes les baguettes la vôtre et devrez utiliser ce sort pour l'avoir dans les mains.  
  
Elle distribua donc ses copies, la plupart des élèves étaient surpris car ils n'avaient pas revu ce cours qui remontait à quelques semaines déjà. Elle commença.  
  
- Finningan Seamus ! dit elle. Venez ici.  
  
Seamus se leva et se dirigea vers la professeur.  
  
- Prenez votre baguette.  
  
L'élève commença à tendre sa main dans le tas de baguettes.  
  
- J'ai dit que vous deviez utiliser le sortilège d'Attraction !  
  
- _Accio__ bagueto_ ! dit il.  
  
Une baguette sortit alors du tas, mais au lieu d'aller directement dans la main de son propriétaire elle décrivit des cercles autour de lui, bien au dessus de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.  
  
- _Accio__ Bagueto_ ! répéta-t-il.  
  
Sa baguette fit cette fois le tour de la classe à vive allure et alors qu'elle fonçait vers lui, il la saisit en pleine course.  
  
- Bien, dit Dowmansha. Elle nota quelque chose sur sa feuille.  
  
Puis elle décrivit un rond avec sa baguette encerclant l'élève et une boîte.  
  
- _Matériolo_ ! dit elle.  
  
Aussitôt une sorte de cage de forme ronde sortit du plancher enfermant Seamus et la boîte. Les trois quarts de la boîte étaient en béton, de telle sorte que les élèves ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait, dans le cercle. Mais le reste était en fer avec des barreaux pour que le professeur voit comment se débrouillait l'élève. Mais si les élèves ne regardaient pas, ils écoutaient le plus attentivement possible. 

- _Aperia_ ! continua-t-elle.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes ils n'entendirent plus rien, c'est alors que le professeur se tourna vers eux et leur lança :  
  
- Vous feriez mieux de répondre à votre sujet au lieu de tendre l'oreille. Vous saurez ce qui se passe quand viendra votre tour.  
  
Les élèves se remirent à leur travail.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard ce fut le tour de Roxanne .  
  
- Fallder, appela Dowmansha.  
  
Roxanne se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur. Elle se mit devant le tas de baguettes. Le professeur était en train d'en examiner une de près.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle sèchement apparemment furieuse qu'on la dérange dans son observation de baguette.  
  
- C'est ma baguette que vous tenez et je ne voudrais pas vous l'arracher des mains.  
  
- C'est votre baguette ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Elle est très étrange. Enfin bon allez y, dit elle en posant la baguette dans le tas.  
  
- _Accio__ bagueto_, dit Roxanne.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard ce fut le tour de Hermione, elle paraissait sûre d'elle.  
  
- _En quel année a-t-on découvert l'existence des Figeurs_ ?  
  
Harry bloquait sur cette question. Il n'avait pas noté cette information, il essayait de s'en souvenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rappela alors que ce jour là il parlait avec Ron de bonbons et qu'ils n'écoutaient pas.  
  
- Potter !  
  
Harry sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur.  
  
- Prenez votre baguette Potter, lui dit elle.  
  
Harry s'exécuta.  
  
- _Accio__ bagueto_ !  
  
Sa baguette vint se poser dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
- Bien entrez dans la cage Potter.  
  
Harry vit alors une porte qui était à peine visible car elle faisait partie des barreaux de la cage. Il entra et se trouva nez à nez avec une boîte. Harry se prépara à figer le figeur qui sortirait de la boîte. Il pointa sa baguette vers la boîte et attendit le signal du professeur.  
  
- _Aperia_ ! dit soudain le professeur.  
  
La boîte s'ouvrit et le Figeur sortit.  
  
- _FIGERARUS_ ! dit Harry sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
Le figeur se retourna vers Harry.  
  
- Zut, je me suis trompé dans la formule ! pensa-t-il.  
  
A peine avait il réfléchit à son erreur qu'il sentit le regard de la créature se poser sur lui. Il était figé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la faute de Dowmansha. Elle avait fait exprès d'ouvrir la boîte aussi soudainement pour qu'il soit surpris et figé. Il se concentra sur la formule.  
  
- _Défigerorarus_ ! pensa-t-il très fort. _Défigerorarus_ ! _Défigerorarus_ !  
  
Il sentit qu'il était entrain de se défiger, il arrivait à bouger ses lèvres, sa baguette fixée sur le figeur, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
- _Défigerorarus_ ! continua-t-il à penser. _Dé._.  
  
- _FIGERORARUS_ ! cria-t-il tellement il le pensait fort.  
  
Ca avait marché ! Il avait réussi à défiger sa bouche et figer la créature. En repensant une fois de plus à la formule il réussit à se libérer totalement du sort et sortit de la cage.  
  
- Professeur, demanda-t-il à Dowmansha qui semblait fâcher. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'on pouvait réussir à se défiger tout en figeant le figeur.

- Je sais, c'est qu'il est extrêmement rare d'y arriver. C'est excellent Potter. 

On aurai dit que ses paroles lui avaient écorchés la bouche. Harry la vit griffonner un 8 sur 10 sur sa feuille, il alla se rasseoir à sa place. Mais en revoyant la question sur laquelle il avait bloqué, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait toujours pas quand ses bestioles avaient été découvertes.  
  
- Weasley ! dit le professeur derrière sa cage.  
  
Ron se leva pas très rassuré, il passa devant Harry qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.  
  
- Alors tu as réussi ? demanda Harry à Ron alors qu'ils sortaient du cours.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Ron. Je crois que cela ne lui pas trop plus que je la fige.  
  
- Tu as figé le professeur Dowmansha ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Oui, sans faire exprès, je l'ai tout de suite défigé après.  
  
Harry et Roxanne rirent.  
  
- Et toi ? demanda Harry à celle-ci.  
  
- Je crois que ça s'est bien passée. Mais elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que la baguette qu'elle observait était la mienne.  
  
- Pourquoi regardait elle ta baguette ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était étrange. C'est aussi ce que m'as dit Mr Ollivander quand je lui ai acheté.  
  
- Ah oui ? Toi aussi ? dit Harry.  
  
Roxanne sortit sa baguette pour la montrer aux autres. Elle était en bois de peuplier avec une plume d'aigle, elle était de plus très souple et flexible, les lettres BP étaient gravés sur le côté.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de particulier, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- Moi non plus, répondit Harry. Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire BP ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Roxanne. Je pense que c'est la marque de fabrication ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
Finalement ils allèrent tous dans leur Salle Commune pour faire leur devoirs et Harry alla à son entraînement de Quidditch.


	9. Un vol

Chapitre 9  
Un vol  
  
Le début de l'année avait passée vite et on était déjà au mois à la fin du mois d'Octobre. Ce soir là Hermione et Roxanne étaient en train de faire leur devoirs, plus précisément Roxanne faisait les prédictions du mois qui arrivait, et Hermione un devoir d' Arithmancie . Harry et Ron étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le professeur McGonagall arriva soudain vers elles et leur demanda :  
  
- J'aimerais que l'une d'entre vous prévienne Potter que le prochain match de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu samedi prochain mais le jour de Halloween. Qui veut bien s'en charger ?  
  
Elles levèrent les yeux de leurs manuels et regardèrent par les fenêtres, dehors il y avait du vent et il pleuvait à verse.  
  
- Je veux bien y aller professeur, dit Roxanne. Pourrais-je passer chez Hagid je dois aller nourrir mon Terniletra ?  
  
- Oui, Fallder, allez-y.  
  
Elle mit sa baguette dans son sac et le prit avec elle.  
  
Les Terniletras étaient des créatures auxquelles Hagrid, leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, leur avaient demandés de veiller. Ces bêtes n'étaient pas plus grande qu'un chien, mais avaient la faculté de pouvoir s'adapter à tous types d'éléments : l'eau, la terre et l'air. Elles pouvaient transformer leur pattes en ailes, en nageoires, en griffes pour pouvoir creuser comme elles le voulaient et étaient donc bien pratiques.

 Mais il fallait les nourrir trois fois par jour d'un peu de ses trois éléments équitablement si on voulait qu'elles polyvalentes. Il suffisait qu'ils y aient plus de moucherons que de poissons ou de vers de terres et les Terniletras devenaient plus aériennes que terriennes ou aquatiques. 

Les élèves passaient donc leur récréations à pêcher des poissons dans le lac, à attraper des moucherons ou des insectes et à chercher des vers de terre pour nourrir leur créatures.  
  
Roxanne se leva, prit son sac et sortit. A peine eut elle marché pendant quelques minutes qu'elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle passa devant la terrain de Quidditch et se dirigea vers les vestiaires où Harry donnait des conseils à son équipe. Elle frappa et dit à Harry que le prochain match de Quidditch se jouerait le jour de Halloween. Puis elle se rendit à la cabane de Hagrid, celui-ci lui dit que les cages contenant les Terniletras se trouvaient dans son jardin, elle alla donc là- bas et donna à manger à sa créature qu'elle avait baptisé Spip.

 Spip avala goulûment ce que lui donnait Roxanne et rota lorsqu'il eut tout avaler comme pour dire merci à sa maîtresse. En repassant devant le terrain de Quidditch, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans les vestiaires, elle se rendit là-bas et trouva Harry, seul, qui dessinait sur un tableau ce qui devait être la tactique de l'équipe pour gagner. Les joueurs se déplaçaient selon les ordres de Harry sur le terrain dessiné sur le tableau. Roxanne entra.  
  
- Tu réfléchis à la tactique pour le prochain match ?  
  
- Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas tellement, dit il en effaçant les dessins. Heureusement que le match a été reculé, cela me laisse plus de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
- Où sont les autres ? demanda t elle.  
  
- L'entraînement vient de finir, ils sont rentrés au château.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu du Quidditch ? demanda Roxanne .  
  
- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, cela va faire cinq ans.  
  
- Mais je croyais que les premières et deuxièmes années n'avaient pas le droit de faire partie à l'équipe ?  
  
- Oui, mais à cause d'un petit malentendu, le professeur McGonagall m'a repéré et lorsque j'ai cru que j'allais être renvoyé de Poudlard elle m'a annoncé que je serais attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, comment il avait récupérer le Rapeltout de Neville contre Malefoy.  
  
- C'est aussi depuis ce jour là que tu n'aimes pas trop Malefoy, non ? demanda Roxanne à la fin du récit.  
  
- Oui, en effet mais je ne l'appréciais déjà pas trop dans le train lorsqu'il avait insulté Ron, répondit Harry. Mais y avait-il une équipe de Quidditch à Heward ?  
  
- Oui, j'en faisais partie.  
  
- Ah oui ? demanda Harry intéressé. Quel poste occupais tu ?  
  
- Celui de Poursuiveur.  
  
- Je sais qu'il ne fait pas beau mais ça te dirai de me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens je suis un peu rouillée je n'en ai pas fait depuis trois mois.  
  
- Tiens, dit Harry en lui tendant un balais qui servait de remplacement.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors, en laissant leur sac à l'intérieur des vestiaires et se rendirent au milieu du terrain. Roxanne enfourcha le balais et s'éleva dans les airs d'une petite impulsion de la jambe droite. Elle monta à environ cinq mètres du sol puis elle redescendit en voyant Harry arriver avec un boîte et une batte dans les mains.  
  
- Tu veux t'entraîner avec le Souafle ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien.  
  
Elle reprit de l'altitude avec le Souafle et la batte à la main. Harry fut impressionné par l'équilibre qu'elle avait sur le balais, elle tenait dans sa main gauche la batte et dans la droite la balle rouge. Elle dirigeait le balais avec ses jambes et paraissait n'éprouver aucune difficultés pour le faire. Elle se stabilisa et alors qu'elle était à une trentaine de mètres, elle se prépara à lancer le Souafle. Lorsque la balle se trouva en face d'elle, elle frappa de toutes ses forces. La balle fonça à toute allure vers les buts et rentra dedans en plein milieu du cercle.  
  
- OUUUUAAAIIIISSSSS ! hurla Harry. BRAVO ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Roxanne fit une petite pirouette et alla chercher le Souafle. Elle resta un peu dans les airs profitant de ce rare moment qu'elle avait : pouvoir faire du Quidditch. Alors que Harry faisait de grand signes et criait à Roxanne qu'elle était une très bonne joueuse, il la vit lui faire des signes. Il l'entendait crier mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? lui cria t il.  
  
Il la vit alors foncer vers les vestiaires. Il se retourna et vit une ombre qui en sortait en cachant quelque chose sous une cape. Celle-ci la regarda. Harry regarda alors Roxanne, elle perdait le contrôle de son balais et n'allait pas tarder à s'écraser sur le sol.  
  
- _Accio__ Roxanne_ ! cria Harry.  
  
Il n'avait jamais essayé un sort d'Attraction sur des humains, mais apparemment cela marcha puisqu'elle se dirigea vers lui. Mais elle regarda l'ombre encore une fois, et Harry la vit recevoir un éclair bleu dans le dos. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balais. Harry essaya d'atténuer la chute mais elle tombait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse lui lancer un sort. Elle s'écrasa quelques secondes plus tard sur le sol mouillé. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle semblait morte. Cependant il vit son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser doucement. Il regarda autour de lui mais l'ombre avait disparu.  
  
- _Mobilus__ corpus_ !  
  
Le corps de Roxanne se leva doucement du sol et Harry le dirigea grâce à sa baguette magique vers l'infirmerie.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh ! dit il en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie sans frapper.  
  
- Que se passe t il Potter ? On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?  
  
- C'est Roxanne, elle est tombée de balais !  
  
Madame Pomfresh regarda à côté de Harry et vit le corps de Roxanne. Elle le fit entrer mais laissa Harry sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard il vit Dumbledore arriver.  
  
- Harry, comment va Roxanne ? demanda t il d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit il.  
  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
  
Harry lui raconta qu'il avait voulut qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle savait faire, que l'ombre était arrivée, qu'il avait essayé de la rattraper mais qu'elle allait trop vite. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Madame Pomfresh sortit, elle referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
- Alors Pompom, comment va t elle ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Ca ira, mais elle a fait une très grosse chute. Et.. On dirai qu'elle a été paralysé.  
  
- Paralysé ? répéta le directeur.  
  
- Un sortilège de stupéfixion ? demanda Harry.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Dumbledore. D'après ce que tu m'as dit Harry, Roxanne était trop haute pour que l'ombre puisse l'atteindre et puis l'éclair était bleu. C'est beaucoup plus puissant qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion.  
  
- Vous pensez que c'est de la Magie Noire ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit le directeur. Harry, ce soir je n'ai pas le temps de te voir dans mon bureau, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir demain soir. Le mot de passe est « Chocogrenouille »  
  
Harry eut le sentiment que Dumbledore se doutait que le sort provenait de la Magie Noire mais qu'il essayait de le lui cacher.  
  
- D'accord, je viendrais.  
  
- Bien tu peux rejoindre, tes amis. Quant à vous madame Pomfresh prévenez- moi dès qu'elle se réveille.  
  
- Oui, monsieur le directeur.  
  
Harry partit en direction de la Salle commune. Il alla voir Ron et Hermione et leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit de Magie Noire, conclut Harry à la fin de son récit.  
  
- Est ce que tu as pu voir ce que cachait l'ombre sous sa cape ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non.  
  
Le lendemain, Roxanne ne vint pas en cours. D'après Pomfresh elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Le midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry se souvint de ce qu'il voulait faire avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que Roxanne nous as dit l'autre soir, à propos de son père ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je me suis dit que si on regardait dans Elèves de tout temps à Poudlard, on trouverait sûrement la photo de son père puisqu'il a été élève ici.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, dit Ron.  
  
Elèves de tout temps à Poudlard était le seul livre que connaissait vraiment Harry dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était Hagrid qui lui en avait parlé pour qu'il puisse avoir une photo de son père et de sa mère, il lui avait alors conseiller d'aller regarder dans ce livre. Puisqu'ils leur restaient un peu de temps avant leur prochain cours, ils décidèrent de commencer tout de suite leur recherche.  
  
Ils le trouvèrent tout de suite, et l'ouvrirent. Ce livre était chaque année plus gros. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent ils tombèrent sur la photo de quatrième année de Gryffondor de l'année dernière, ils se virent avec leur autre camarade. La photo avait été prise pendant l'hiver dans la parc qui était tout blanc. Ils tournèrent les pages et arrivèrent sur celles où figuraient James Potter. Il regarda les noms en dessous des photos et vit celui de Fallder : rangée du milieu, 5 ème place. Harry regarda la photo et compta, mais il tomba sur une fille. Il vérifia mais il ne s'était pas trompé Fallder était une fille : Lucy Fallder. La photo avait été prise la septième année.  
  
- Harry ce n'est pas Sirius à côté d'elle ? demanda Ron, en montrant du doigt un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui avait le même visage que Sirius, mais moins marqué.  
  
- Si, répondit il. Et mon père est à côté de lui, et ce ne serait pas Lupin à côté de lui ?  
  
- C'est bien lui, dit Hermione en se penchant sur la photo. Et je crois que Queudver est à côté de lui.  
  
Harry regarda et reconnut le visage du traître.  
  
- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fallder est une fille, demanda Harry.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Hermione. Roxanne nous as dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son père, donc son nom de famille est celui de sa mère : Fallder. Sa mère n'a peut être pas voulu que sa fille porte le nom de son père accusé injustement.  
  
- Alors tout ça n'a servit à rien, déclara Ron.  
  
- Peut être pas, dit Harry. A la fin du mois un week-end à Pré-A-Lard est organisé ,nous n'aurons cas aller voir Sniffle pour lui demander si il sait quelque chose sur Lucy Fallder, après tout ils étaient dans la même classe.  
  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et allèrent en cours.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Harry quitta ses amis et alla voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez, dit le directeur.  
  
Harry entra dans son bureau remplit d'objets étranges, il caressa Fumsek.  
  
- Alors Harry, comment vas tu ?  
  
- Je vais bien.  
  
- As tu eu des nouvelles de Roxanne ?  
  
- Non, pas encore. Mais vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Magie noire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pourtant pris de grandes mesures cette année pour éviter qu'il n'arrive un problème. Ca ne peut pas être un sortilège de Stupéfixion, car même si il l'avait touché, la directrice de son ancien collège de Heward, Madame Figg, m'a dit qu'elle était une excellente poursuiveuse.  
  
- C'est vrai, continua Harry. Elle m'a montré ce qu'elle savait faire et elle a réussit à marquer un but à une vingtaine de mètres, et elle tenait parfaitement en équilibre sur son balais.  
  
- Comme sa mère, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous avez connu sa mère ?  
  
- Oui, Lucy Fallder. Une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle jouait avec James et Sirius.  
  
- Mais pourquoi Roxanne porte t elle le nom de famille de sa mère et pas celui de son père ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que ça ne concerne que la famille de Roxanne.  
  
- Mais elle-même ne connaît pas le nom de son père !  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
Harry ne comprit ce que signifiait ce « Ah oui ? », il hésitait entre l'étonnement et la fausse surprise, comme si Dumbledore savait quelque chose que Roxanne savait elle aussi, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui dire.  
  
- En fait, je comprends pourquoi sa mère lui a donné son nom de famille, continua le directeur.  
  
- Parce que son père a été accusé de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Elle te l'a dit ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est sûrement, en effet, pour cette raison.  
  
- Mais de quoi est il accusé ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas t'en parler Harry. Cela concerne la vie de Roxanne, et je ne peux pas te dévoiler des informations sur elle, sans qu'elle donne son accord.  
  
- Je comprends, dit Harry qui aurait quand même aimé en savoir plus.  
  
- Je te remercie Harry d'être venu. Tu peux partir, à moins que tu ne veuilles me dire quelque chose ? dit il en le fixant.  
  
Harry hésita à lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté que Roxanne étudie la Magie Noire, et ce qu'il pensait du fait que la Magie Noire était plus puissante que la blanche, mais il ne lui dit rien.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, répondit il. Au revoir !  
  
- Au revoir Harry.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et redescendit dans la Salle Commune.  
  
Il trouva Ron, Hermione et Roxanne en train de boire un jus de Citrouille près de la cheminée.  
  
- Ca va mieux Roxanne ? demanda t il.  
  
- Oui. Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Alors que s'est il passé ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Eh bien j'étais en train de montrer à Harry ce que je savais faire au Quidditch, quant j'ai vu l'ombre sortir des vestiaires avec quelque chose sous le bras. J'ai crié à Harry d'essayer de l'empêcher de s'échapper, mais il ne m'a pas entendu. Alors j'ai volé vers elle, mais elle m'a lancé un sort et j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle de mon balais. Et puis j'ai senti que je me dirigeais vers toi, Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
- Je t 'avais lancé un sortilège d'Attraction pour que tu ne t'écrases pas.  
  
- Ah, d'accord. Je me suis retournée pour revoir l'ombre mais elle a lancé un éclair bleu, et je suis tombée. Je me suis réveillée ce matin à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Et tu sais ce que l'ombre cachait sous sa cape ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Non, mais j'ai cherché ma baguette partout depuis ce matin, et je ne la trouve pas. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle a volé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et si on allait manger ? proposa Roxanne.  
  
- Oui, allons-y.  
  
Alors qu'ils quittaient la Salle Commune, ils croisèrent Malefoy dans les couloirs.  
  
- Alors Fallder on ne sait pas se servir d'un balais ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.  
  
- Sûrement mieux que toi Malefoy, répondit elle.  
  
- Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- Quand tu veux, répondit elle avec un air de défit.  
  
- Peut-être au prochain match de Quidditch ? Oh mais j'avais oublié, dit il en prenant un air faussement désolé, tu ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Pas étonnant vu tes manières de tenir un balais !  
  
- Crétin, grommela Roxanne, en passant son chemin.  
  
Pendant le repas, ils continuèrent à discuter de ce qui s'était passer.  
  
- J'y pense, dit soudain Ron. Et si tu essayais le sortilège d'Attraction sur ta baguette tu pourrais sûrement la récupérer !  
  
- Oh ce n'est pas bête Ron, approuva Hermione. Vas-y essaye.  
  
- _Accio__ bagueto_ ! dit Roxanne .  
  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'une baguette qui arrive. Elle recommença plusieurs fois mais en vain.  
  
- Fallder, suivez moi dans mon bureau, dit soudain une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent c'était le professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Je vous rejoint tout à l'heure, dit elle aux autres, en partant suivre le professeur.  
  
Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.  
  
- Alors que te voulais McGonagall ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Elle m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et m'a donné un autre baguette en attendant qu'on retrouve la mienne.  
  
- Mais on m'a dit que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son propriétaire et pas l'inverse, dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi c'est ce que je croyais mais Mr Ollivander était là et il a jeté un sort, à contrecoeur, sur une baguette qui ressemblait à la mienne pour qu'elle me convienne.  
  
Alors qu'ils partaient se coucher, Hermione leur demanda de les attendre, elle avait des livres à aller chercher à la bibliothèque. Ils patientèrent en discutant dans le couloir.  
  
- Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours besoin de sa dizaine de livres inutiles par semaine ? demanda Ron exaspéré.  
  
-C'est pour sa culture générale, dit Roxanne en réprimant un rire.  
  
- Alors Fallder non seulement on ne sait pas voler mais en plus on perd sa baguette !  
  
Les trois amis se retournèrent, c'était Malefoy. Ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle l'accompagnaient et riaient bêtement.  
  
- Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy, dit doucement Roxanne. Quand comprendras-tu enfin que je ne veux pas être ton amie ni ton ennemi ? Je veux seulement que l'on ne se parle pas puisque ça dégénère à chaque fois. Alors pas besoin d'essayer de me vexer avec tes blagues stupides. Tes amis ou peut être devrais-je dire tes caniches-qui-te-suivent- partout ne t'ont pas encore avertis que cela te rendait encore plus idiot qu'à l'ordinaire ?  
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Fallder ! dit il en brandissant sa baguette.  
  
- Eh bien Malefoy ! Je suis vraiment étonnée ! Tu n'en viendrai tout de même pas aux baguettes ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit il.  
  
- Allons, allons Malefoy tu sais ce qu'on dit jeux de baguettes, jeux de bêbêtes ! Tu n'es quand même pas bête ?  
  
- Bah écoute Roxanne, maintenant que tu le dis..., ajouta Ron  
  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria Malefoy en s'adressant de Ron.  
  
Celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur qui se trouvaient derrière eux.  
  
- _Figerorarus_ ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
  
Malefoy eut aussitôt le corps figé, mais pas la tête.  
  
- Je manque d'entraînement, murmura Roxanne.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer Fallder ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- J'adore ce sort ! Est-ce que je le libère ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Harry.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile Roxanne, lui dit Harry qui aidait Ron à se relever.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Elle est très bien cette baguette, ajouta t elle en faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa main.  
  
Ils remontèrent dans leur couloir en prenant soin de profiter du spectacle ridicule qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Malefoy était figé, la baguette en l'air, la jambe gauche levée. Il s'énervait contre Goyle et Crabbe qui essayait tant bien que mal de le défiger. Mais dès qu'une jambe était défigé, un bras devenait immobile. Finalement ils se résignèrent à l'emmener hors du couloir pour lui épargner les commentaires d'élèves susceptibles de passer dans le couloir,mais la statue Malefoy était trop lourde et il le laissèrent tomber par terre. Il hurla.  
  
- Espèce d'idiot ! Faites un peu plus attention !  
  
Les quatre sorciers rirent et continuèrent leur chemin.


	10. Une découverte

Chapitre 10  
Une découverte  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ron, Harry et Roxanne mangeaient tout en discutant.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'ils ont réussi à le défiger ? demandait Roxanne.  
  
- J'espère que non.  
  
- Au fait où est Hermione ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Quand on est rentré hier soir, elle a commencé l'un de ses livres, elle a du lire jusque très tard, je ne l'ai pas vu éteindre. Et ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, elle dormait encore, je l'ai réveillée, mais pas levée.  
  
- La voilà, dit Harry en montrant Hermione toute décoiffée qui courait vers eux, des livres et un sac à la main.  
  
- Oh là là vous avez vu l'heure ! J'ai failli être en retard. Heureusement que tu m'as réveillée Roxanne, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils se levèrent pour se rendre en cours. Hermione posa ses livres sur la table et entreprit de les mettre soigneusement les uns après les autres dans son sac.  
  
- Ma baguette ! s'écria Roxanne.  
  
- Où ça ? demandèrent ils les autres en regardant autour d'eux.  
  
- Là, dit elle en montrant la couverture d'un des livres de Hermione.  
  
-Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Roxanne, ce livre traite des baguettes étranges et de légendes sur les baguettes. Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, quasiment sûre.  
  
Roaxanne feuilleta rapidement le livre à la recherche de plus d'informations.  
  
- Bon on vérifiera après notre cours de Métamorphose, dit Hermione en remballant toutes ses affaires.  
  
Après leur cours de Métamorphose ils retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour essayer de savoir pourquoi la baguette de Roxanne figurait sur la couverture de _Légendes et histoire de baguettes magiques_. Roxanne la plus intéressée des quatre se précipita sur le livre dès que Hermione le sortit de son sac. Elle chercha en feuilletant rapidement le livre.  
  
- C'est là ! Regardez ! dit elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
Ils se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule.  
  
- C'est ma baguette ça, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Sur le livre il y avait une photo d'une baguette, celle-ci tournait sur elle même et laissait ainsi voir toutes ses particularités, en dessous était inscrit.  
_La Baguette de Potslack : 28.5 cm, bois de peuplier et plume d'Aigle de Nevada ( oiseau très rare) Cette baguette aurait semble-t-il existé mais elle reste encore aujourd'hui introuvable. La baguette de Potslack ne serait pas une baguette « naturelle ». Elle aurait été crée par un sorcier dont le nom est inconnu, cependant vous pouvez remarquer sur la photo deux lettres BP, certains spécialistes pensent qu'il s'agit là des initiales de l'inventeur. Cette baguette donnerai des pouvoirs puissants entre autres celui de se dédoubler. Mais seule une personne - l'héritière -, pourrait selon la légende, l'utiliser, de plus elle devrai être très doué en magie._  
  
- Tu es sûre que c'est, elle, ta baguette ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, sûre et certaine.  
  
- Cela signifierait que tu as le pouvoir de te dédoubler ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Attends une minute. Cette baguette, depuis combien de temps l'as-tu ? demanda Hermione soucieuse.  
  
- Depuis que je l'ai acheté il y a cinq ans chez Mr Ollivander, répondit Roxanne. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je l'ai volé !  
  
- Mais le magasin de Ollivander est à Londres et Heward en Ecosse ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai du faire tous les magasins où l'on vendait des baguettes magiques en Ecosse et aucune ne m'allait, même celles fabriquées sur mesure ! On m'a alors conseillée de me rendre à Londres pour aller voir Mr Ollivander, on m'a assuré que lui saurait me trouver la baguette idéale. J'y suis donc aller, et là j'ai essayé toutes sortes de baguettes.  
  
Harry se souvint du jour où lui aussi il avait été acheter sa baguette.  
  
- Finalement il est partit dans l'arrière-boutique et est revenu un carton plein de baguettes. Sur le carton était marqué : baguettes étranges. Il me les fit toutes essayées mais aucune ne m'allait. Alors il s'est mis à réfléchir et finalement il a dit de sa voix bizarre : « Ca ne pourrait quand même pas être.. Je reviens. »  
  
Il est revenu avec une baguette et elle m'allait à merveille. Il était très surpris.  
  
-Et il n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas à part que c'était vraiment très bizarre.  
  
- Bon on va essayer de chercher des informations sur ce Potslack et on verra après, décréta Hermione.  
  
- Et on prévient Dumbledore ?  
  
- Non, il doit déjà sûrement savoir qu'on a volé ta baguette mais ce n'est pas la peine qu'on lui dise ce qu'on recherche il a certainement d'autres problèmes plus importants à résoudre.  
  
Entre les devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs, ses entraînements et les recherches à la bibliothèque Harry ne vit pas les semaines passées. On était déjà le 30 Octobre et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés d'informations supplémentaires.


	11. Le match de Quidditch

Chapitre 11  
Le match de Quidditch  
  
Le 30 Octobre au soir, Harry se rendit compte que le match contre les Serpentard étaient le lendemain, paniqué il demanda aux joueurs de l'équipe de venir pour une petite réunion dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Harry ! Pourquoi veux tu faire une réunion alors qu'il est dix heures ? demanda Georges. Il faut se reposer avant un match !  
  
- Je. je sais, mais j'ai trouvé qu'on ne s'était pas tellement entraîné pour le match contre les Serpentards.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama Fred. On a revu à chaque entraînement toutes les feintes et tactique du. du monde !  
  
- Fred a raison Harry, dit Katie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire on va les avoir.  
  
- Moui, c'est vrai, admit Harry, qui avait sommeil. Reposez-vous bien et à demain.  
  
Les membres de l'équipe et leur capitaine montèrent ensuite se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, comme avant chaque match, Harry ne mangea pas grand chose, mais il sembla à ses amis qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Vers onze heures, ils se rendirent sur le terrain, poussés par les acclamations des supporters de Gryffondor. Dans les vestiaires, alors que ses coéquipiers revêtaient leur robes rouge et or, Harry déclara :  
  
- Euh... je voulais vous dire : faites de votre mieux et. bonne chance.  
  
- Pour Gryffondor hiphiphip ? s'exclama Fred.  
  
- HOURRA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! répondirent en c?ur les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
Cet élan de joie et de solidarité lui redonna du courage, et il se décida à sortir des vestiaires à l'appel de Mme Bibine.  
  
- Chers élèves de Poudlard ! Bienvenue pour ce premier match de l'année opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor ! L'équipe de Gryffondor sort des vestiaires avec devant eux leur nouveau capitaine, le célèbre HARRY POTTER ! L'équipe accueille un nouveau gardien pour remplacer Olivier Dubois il s'agit de Ron Weasley. Voici maintenant arrivant triomphant l'équipe de Serpentard avec leur capitaine Drago Malefoy qui semble très sûr de lui, quel prétentieux ! Pardon professeur.  
  
Les deux capitaines se serrent les mains et Madame Bibine siffle le début du match.  
  
Harry s'éleva dans les airs, la sensation du vent frais sur son visage lui fit oublier son stress et il se mit à chercher le Vif d'Or. Les joueurs de Serpentard ne faisaient pas preuve d'un grand fair-play et les joueurs le ressentaient. Angelina avait déjà fait une chute d'un mètre de son balais à cause d'un joueur adverse qui l'avait renversé. Soudain alors qu'il observait ses coéquipiers à quelques mètres d'altitude, et qu'il y avait égalité vingt partout, il vit Malefoy aller parler à Pierre Flint, le petit frère de Marcus Flint, ex capitaine. Le petit Flint alla se poster dans la trajectoire d'Alicia celle- ci qui regardait derrière lui car deux autres Serpentards la coursaient ne le vit pas assez tôt et s'écrasa sur lui. Elle tomba de son balais, et s'étala sur le sol.  
  
L'infirmière Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant sur le terrain, elle fit apparaître un brancard et l'emmena à l'intérieur du château. Madame Bibine siffla un grand coup pour marquer une pause.  
Les deux équipes rejoignirent le sol.  
  
- Gryffondor ! Il ne vous reste que deux Poursuiveurs au lieu de trois. Souhaitez-vous continuer le match ou déclarez forfait ?  
  
Harry regarda son équipe, Katie avait un bleu sur la joue et un autre sur le front et Angelina avait sa robe déchirée.  
  
- Pouvons-nous prendre un remplaçant ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Un remplaçant ? demandèrent les autres surpris.  
  
- Ce n'est pas interdit Potter, mais dépêchez-vous, le match reprend dans cinq minutes, répondit Madame Bibine.  
  
Harry descendit de son balais et se dirigea vers les tribunes, vers Hermione et Roxanne.  
  
- Roxanne, tu veux bien remplacer Alicia pour ce match ? demanda-t-il .  
  
- Moi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
  
- Oui, je t'ai vu la dernière fois, tu jouais très bien. S'il te plaît viens jouez avec nous contre les Serpentards.  
  
- Bon. d'accord, dit elle en se levant.  
  
Elle revêtit une robe rouge et or, prit un balais et alla rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Après quelques minutes d'étonnement, les Gryffondor applaudirent la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe.  
  
Une fois le coup de sifflet donné, les balais s'envolèrent.  
  
- Alors Malefoy ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait déclarer forfait ? lui demanda Harry en le croisant dans les airs.  
  
- Vous êtes fichus de toute façons. Cette fille ne sait pas jouer au Quidditch.  
  
- C'est ce que nous verrons Malefoy. OUUAAIISS ROXANNE ! BRAVO ! s'écria-t- il alors qu'elle venait de mettre un but ce qui remontait le score à vingt à trente.  
  
Malefoy s'en alla à la recherche du Vif d'Or ailleurs, dégoûté.  
  
Harry se concentra sur la petite balle dorée qu'il devait trouver. Elle était là, juste derrière l'oreille droite de Ron. Il regarda où se trouvait Malefoy. Il était juste à quelques mètres des buts de Gryffondor. Si jamais il remarquait que le Vif d'Or se trouvait près de lui, il l'attraperait et ce se serait la fin du match. Il se dépêcha de détourner son regard avant qu'il ne le remarque et réfléchisse. Il décida de faire comme si il avait vu le Vif d'Or. Il se mit donc à faire des tours et au bout de quelques minutes il fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Malefoy le remarqua et le suivit de très près. Alors que Malefoy allait le dépasser, il piqua droit vers le sol, et fit demi-tour en direction des buts de Gryffondor, le Vif d'Or était toujours là, il se dirigea donc vers lui. Malefoy était déconcerté, il chercha le Vif d'Or autour de lui, et regarda ce que faisait Harry, lorsqu'il aperçut à son tour la balle c'était déjà trop tard, Harry venait de la prendre.  
  
- Le match est fini ! GRYFFONDOR est déclaré vainqueur ! s'écria Madame Bibine. Il y eut des hurlements de joie dans les tribunes, et une tonne d'applaudissements. Les deux équipes revinrent aux vestiaires et se changèrent.  
  
Le soir, une grande fête eut lieu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor. Ils allèrent se coucher tard dans la nuit.


	12. Chez Roxanne

CHAPITRE 12  
Chez Roxanne  
  
Le lendemain, Harry reçut un hibou de Sirius.  
  
_Cher Harry, Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas venir me voir ce week-end à Pré-Au- Lard. Dumbledore m'a informé qu'une trace de Magie Noire avait été trouvée près de Poudlard, le Ministère de la Magie a envoyé beaucoup d'hommes, chargé de ratisser la région. Si ils me trouvent, je suis bon pour Azkaban. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu essaies de me contacter pendant quelques temps, ils pourraient suivre des hiboux. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te plaît toujours autant à Poudlard. J'espère bientôt te revoir.  
Sirius  
_  
Harry, déçu, alla prévenir ses amis.  
  
- Le vol aurait été fait par de la Magie Noire ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, et c'est ce que Dumbledore pensait quand je lui ai parlé, répondit Harry.  
  
- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas lui envoyer de hiboux tu aurais pu lui demander des informations sur Lucy Fallder.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de Pré-Au-Lard dans la matinée. Sur le chemin, Roxanne semblait très joyeuse.  
  
- C'est la victoire d'hier qui te rend si heureuse ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, en fait ma mère est à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai reçut un hibou avant-hier. Elle a déménagé à Pré-Au-Lard et elle tient une papeterie, comme à Triumphire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi a t elle déménagé ?  
  
- Peu avant le vol, le magasin a été « visité ».  
  
- « visité » ?  
  
- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la boutique dans la nuit et a tout renversé, mais n'a rien pris, il cherchait quelque chose. Dumbledore a conseillé à ma mère de venir à Pré-Au-Lard. Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on aille la voir ?  
  
- Non pas du tout.  
  
- Ah voici la poste, dit Roxanne, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du village. Je reviens, je dois envoyer un hibou.  
  
- Si sa mère est bien ici, nous pourrons peut-être lui poser quelques questions, dit Harry à Hermione et Ron, pendant que Roxanne était à la poste.  
  
- Oui, mais nous allons devoir être discret.  
  
Roxanne sortit de la poste et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de la mère de Roxanne. Celle-ci frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, comme ceux de Roxanne, vint leur ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour Maman , lança Roxanne en lui faisant un bisou. C'est nous.  
  
- Bonjour, dit la jeune femme à sa fille et à ses compagnons.  
  
- Bonjour, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Maman je te présente Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, dit Roxanne à sa mère pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon et que Mme Fallder préparait du thé et des gâteaux.  
  
Harry observait la maison, ils se trouvaient dans le salon assis sur un canapé noir près d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu qui les réchauffait. Partout autour des photos étaient accrochées, elles représentaient Roxanne la plupart du temps.  
  
Après avoir servi le thé, Lucy Fallder repartit vers la cuisine reposé la théière, au passage elle s'arrêta un instant devant un mur, et continua son chemin. Harry regarda le mur, il était vide et pourtant il était persuadé qu'une photo y était accrochée quelques instants auparavant, mais il ne se souvenait plus qui étaient dessus.  
  
- Alors comment se sont passées ces premières semaines de cours ? demanda Mme Fallder pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé.  
  
- Très bien, répondirent ils.  
  
- Vous aussi vous faites partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?  
  
- Maman, je suis juste remplaçante, dit Roxanne en rougissant.  
  
- Oui, répondit Ron, je suis le gardien.  
  
- Et moi l'attrapeur, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Harry est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, dit Roxanne.  
  
- Ah oui ? Bravo, le félicita Mme Fallder. Lorsque j'étais jeune moi aussi je jouais au Quidditch.  
  
- Quel poste occupiez-vous ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- J'étais gardienne, comme Ron, pendant que j'étais à Poudlard.  
  
- Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?  
  
- Gryffondor comme vous.  
  
- Vous avez connu mon père alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, James faisait également parti de l'équipe il était poursuiveur, il jouait très bien.  
  
- Qui faisait partie de l'équipe ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il y avait donc James qui était poursuiveur, Sirius Black qui était batteur avec Amos je crois.  
  
- Amos ? Amos Diggory ? dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, dit Lucy Fallder. Vous vous connaissez ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai été à l'enterrement de son fils Cédric cet été, répondit sombrement Harry.  
  
- Oh oui , j'ai appris la nouvelle, c'est terrible pour cette famille et ça a du également l'être pour toi Harry !  
  
Harry ne dit rien.  
  
- Qui d'autre faisait partie de l'équipe maman ?  
  
- Ah oui, donc il y a avait James, Sirius, Amos, Remus Lupin était poursuiveur avec Peter Pettigrow et Franck Londubat qui était attrapeur. Et moi-même j'étais gardienne.  
  
- Lupin était poursuiveur ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Oui, vous le connaissez aussi ?  
  
- C'était notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal il y a deux ans répondit Hermione.  
  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! dit Lucy Fallder en riant, avec James et Sirius c'étaient les trois meilleurs élèves dans cette matière, et dans les autres d'ailleurs . Mais Lupin paraissait tout le temps fatigué, il devait être fragile.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, ils savaient très bien que Lupin n'était pas fragile, mais que cette fatigue lui venait de ses transformations douloureuses en loup-garou, à chaque pleine lune.  
  
Ils restèrent encore une heure chez Roxanne à discuter mais ils n'obtinrent aucune information sur le père de Roxanne, et ils rentrèrent ensuite à Poudlard.


	13. Le retour du voleur

Chapitre 13  
Le retour du voleur  
  
Les semaines passaient, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient discuté tous les trois de leur visite chez les Fallder. Ils avaient trouvés Mme Fallder très gentille. On était déjà au mois de Décembre quand ce soir là au dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire passer une annonce.  
  
- Chers élèves ! A l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, l'école organise comme chaque année le bal de Noël, destinés aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année.  
  
Harry vit Ron pâlir. Il sentit qu'il avait la même réaction. Lui aussi se souvenait du bal de l'année précédente. Cho avait refusé son invitation car Cédric Diggory lui avait proposé avant. Il avait donc invité Parvati Patil et Ron sa s?ur Padma. Le bal ne s'était pas très bien passé, Ron avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée car Hermione dansait Victor Krum et Harry refusé de danser plus d'une danse avec Parvati, qui en colère l'avait laissé. Il se dit soudain que Cédric était mort et qu'il pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour demander à Cho d'aller au bal avec lui. Cependant il se sentit coupable de penser cela, il avait le sentiment de profiter de la mort de Cédric. Depuis la rentrée il n'avait pas encore croisé Cédric et ne lui avait pas encore parlé.  
  
- Le bal se déroulera le 24 décembre dans la Grande Salle, j'espère que vous serez nombreux, finit il.  
  
Le soir, alors que Hermione et Roxanne étaient parties se coucher, Harry, Ron, George et Fred restèrent dans la salle commune discuter.  
  
- Alors vous savez qui vous allez inviter au bal cette année ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Non, pas encore, répondit Harry.  
  
- A votre place je me dépêcherais si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec des moches.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Fred, répondit Ron.  
  
- Et vous, vous avez une idée ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, dit Fred, je pense inviter Angelina.  
  
- Comme l'année dernière ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? demanda Fred à son petit frère en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Non, non.  
  
- Et vous deux ? Vous n'irez pas avec Hermione et Roxanne ? leur demanda George.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry en rougissant alors que Ron n'avait pas répondu.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as invité une autre fille au bal ?  
  
- Non, mais je pensais inviter Cho, répondit Harry, dans un murmure.  
  
- Alors elles sont libres ?  
  
- Oui pourquoi elles t'intéressent George? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, c'était juste pour savoir, répondit le rouquin avec un air assuré.  
  
- Bon, on vous laisse on va se coucher, déclara Fred en se levant.  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley les laissèrent près de la cheminée.  
  
- Tu comptes inviter Cho Harry ? demanda une deuxième fois Ron.  
  
- Oui, dit Harry, qui sentait encore une fois le rouge monté à ses joues. Et toi tu comptes y aller avec qui ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
  
- Hermione ? proposa Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ?  
  
Après leur partie, ils montèrent se coucher. Harry avait un nouveau souci en tête : trouver une cavalière pour le bal, qui avait lieu dans un peu moins de trois semaines.  
  
Depuis le vol de la baguette de Roxanne, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice et n'avaient rien trouvé sur son père. Cependant quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel incident éclata. Il devait être environ minuit et demie. Les Gryffondor venaient de gagner un match contre Serdaigle et toute l'équipe avait fait la fête, mais sur les ordres de McGonagall, ils avaient abrégé la fête. Cela faisaient une heure environ qu'ils étaient monté se coucher.  
  
Harry revoyait quelques moments du match qu'ils venaient de gagner. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Cependant au bout de quelques instants il se décida à esayer. Il sentait que le sommeil l'envahir lorsque soudain un cri le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur son lit et saisit sa baguette magique.  
  
Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. A sa grande surprise, il vit passer devant lui le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre, elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda alors une voix rauque derrière lui.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna, c'était Ron il avait les cheveux en bataille.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, un cri m'a réveillé.  
  
- Toi aussi ?  
  
Ils sortirent de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent le plus discrètement possible vers le dortoir des filles. Ils observèrent de loin la scène, mais ne parvenaient pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait. Toutes les filles étaient rassemblées autour du lit de Roxanne qui était assise dans son lit et paraissait choquée. Harry nota que sa bougie de chevet était renversé au pied de son lit. McGonagall renvoya toutes les filles dans leur lit, parla à Roxanne et donna un ordre à Hermione qui sortit du dortoir.  
  
En passant la porte elle croisa Harry et Ron.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je dois prévenir Dumbledore. A votre place je retournerais dans mon dortoir si vous ne voulez pas que McGonagall se fâche. Elle semble déjà contrarier de s'être fait réveillé pendant la nuit, alors si en plus elle trouve des garçons en train d'espionner les filles, elle risque de s'énerver.  
  
- Mais on n'espionnait personne, répondit Harry.  
  
Mais Hermione avait déjà disparu.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les préfets en chef leur demandèrent de regagner leur dortoir. Ils rejoignirent donc leur lit.  
  
- A ton avis qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry à Ron, dans un coin reculé du dortoir pour éviter que Semaus, Dean et Neville ne les entende.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
Harry se releva et regarda ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Hermione venait de revenir avec Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
  
- Eh ! s'exclamèrent quelques-uns d'entre eux, pudiques, qui étaient en pyjama.  
  
- Excusez-moi dit elle mais les préfets ont ordre de vous demander de vous rendre dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Les garçons suivirent ses ordres et rejoignirent les filles dans la Salle Commune. Puis Hermione prit la tête de la file et les mena dans la Grande Salle. Là des sacs de couchage et des duvets avaient été installés et les élèves des autres maisons étaient déjà couchés. Tout le monde posait des questions à tout le monde pour tenter de savoir ce qui s'était produit mais personne ne connaissait la réponse. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent dans un duvet.  
  
- Hermione, tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qui s'est passer ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, j'ai entendu un cri et un bruit sourd. Lorsque j'ai allumé ma baguette Roxanne était assise, réveillée dans son lit, elle semblait choquée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui s'était passer, le professeur McGonagall a voulu entendre sa version seule et elle m'a ensuite demandé d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Je. je crois que Roxanne a vu quelqu'un dans la chambre.  
  
- Quelqu'un ?  
  
Tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Il avait un air grave.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, je suis désolé de perturber votre nuit mais une de vos camarades s'est faite agressée. Je vous rassure elle n'a rien, elle est juste un peu choquée. Elle se trouve à l'infirmerie et viendra nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Nous avons décidé de vous réunir tous dans la Grande Salle pour votre sécurité. Les préfets en chef se chargeront de votre surveillance pendant que vos professeurs inspectent le château en détails. Je vous prie de vous calmer et de vous rendormir le plus vite possible pour ne pas être trop fatigué demain. Merci et bonne nuit.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour continuer leur conversation.  
  
- Roxanne nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé, dit Ron.  
  
- Justement la voilà, dit Hermione.  
  
Roxanne se dirigeait vers eux. Elle prit un duvet au passage et s'installa à leur côté.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Oui, mais je crois bien que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.  
  
- Alors Roxanne qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda George qui venait de se joindre à leur petit groupe avec son frère jumeau.  
  
- J'essayais de m'endormir quand j'ai entendu la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, je ne me suis pas retournée pour regarder qui c'était, je pensais que c'était Lavande qui revenait des toilettes. Elle va souvent aux toilettes la nuit.  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Fred amusé.  
  
- Oui, assura Hermione.  
  
- Donc je ne me suis pas retournée parce que je pensais que c'était elle. Et puis j'ai vu l'ombre s'approcher de mon armoire, elle m'a regardé, j'ai fait comme si je dormais. Elle a alors ouvert mon armoire. Je l'ai regardé, ça ne pouvait pas être Lavande, elle est plus petite, et l'ombre portait une cape et une capuche qui cachait sa tête. Je me suis alors relevée et je lui ai dit « Je te dérange pas trop ? ». L'ombre s'est retournée, elle tenait un fil avec une boule accroché au bout..  
  
- Un pendule, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Oui voilà, ça,doit être ça un pendule. Elle a commencé à dire des trucs bizarres en me regardant avec ses yeux qui étaient très.. brillants. J' ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit. Je me suis retourné pour éviter son pendule..  
  
- Silence ! s'écria alors le préfet-en-chef.  
  
- J'ai pris ma bougie de chevet, continua Roxanne en chuchotant, je me suis retournée et je l'ai balancé le plus fort que j'ai pu sur lui. Elle a ricoché sur son front. Il a crié, il m'a fixé avec ses yeux, il avait vraiment pas l'air content du tout. Parvati s'est alors réveillé et a dit « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Il a dit un truc et il a disparut. Puis les professeurs sont arrivés et le reste vous le connaissez.  
  
- SILENCE !!! répéta le préfet-en-chef.  
  
- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? demanda Harry en ignorant le préfet-en-chef.  
  
- Non, mais je suis presque sûre que c'était la même personne que mon voleur de baguette.  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, un pré - sentiment.  
  
- Tu trembles, dit Hermione à Roxanne.  
  
- Ah oui, répondit elle en cachant ses mains. Ca doit être le froid.  
  
- Ou la peur, ajouta Ron.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit George, tu es en sécurité ici.  
  
- Oui, et puis les professeurs sont à sa recherche, ils finiront par le retrouver, dit Harry en essayant d'être convaincu par ce qu'il disait.  
  
- SILENCE VOUS SIX ! hurla le préfet-en-chef, OU JE VOUS COLLE UNE RETENUE !  
  
Le lendemain, les professeurs n'avaient pas retrouvé la personne qui s'était introduite. Ils avaient demandé à Roxanne de vérifier si rien ne lui manquait dans son armoire au cas où , mais tout était à sa place. Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il revenait de la cabane de Hagrid, où il avait été nourrir son Terniletra, Harry croisa Cédric qui volait dans les couloirs, il ne regardait pas où il allait et il le traversa sans faire attention. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact avec le « corps » du fantôme, il s'arrêta et se retourna.  
  
- Cédric ! dit il étonné.  
  
- Harry ! répondit l'autre.  
  
Harry était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.  
  
- Alors Harry comment vas-tu ? demanda Cédric.  
  
- Bien, ça va.  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
- Harry, dit soudain Cédric, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené après que je me sois fait t.  
  
- De rien, dit Harry.  
  
- Alors comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau poste de capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? demanda t il en changeant brusquement de sujet.  
  
- Ca va bien.  
  
- Gryffondor est en première position, cette année encore la coupe de Quidditch sera pour vous ! dit il en souriant.  
  
- Je l'espère, dit Harry.  
  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question mais il n'osait pas.  
  
- Ca ne va pas Harry ? demanda Cédric en voyant son trouble.  
  
- Si, si. Je voudrais te poser une question Cédric, avoua timidement Harry.  
  
- Je me sens très bien dans mon « corps » de fantôme, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. C'est super, dit il soudain avec un air peu convaincant, je peux passer à travers les murs comme je veux, je n'ai plus de cours à suivre, plus à manger, plus à boire et je suis immortel.  
  
- En fait ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Cédric. Excuse moi alors, vas y pose moi ta question.  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais si Cho va déjà au bal avec quelqu'un ?  
  
- Cho ? Non, mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux l'inviter, plusieurs garçons lui tournent autour en ce moment. Justin Finch-Fletchley lui a déjà proposé mais elle a refusé.  
  
- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je l'invite ?  
  
- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, dit Cédric dans un soupir. Mais fais attention à elle car elle a été très triste d'apprendre ma mort. Petit à petit elle va mieux mais elle est encore fragile.  
  
- D'accord, merci Cédric, dit Harry qui se sentit tout d'un coup libéré d'un poids.  
  
- Bon je te laisse, Harry, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Moine Gras. Au revoir et bonne chance avec Cho !  
  
- Merci. Au revoir Cédric ! dit Harry joyeux en repartant vers la Salle Commune.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune Ron et Hermione étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs, que Hermione était en train de perdre comme à chaque fois. Roxanne quant à elle était en train de s'exercer à métamorphoser son ballon en une boîte, sans succès ( c'était ce qu' ils avaient appris à leur dernier cours de Métamorphoses). Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron.  
  
- Echec et mat ! s'écriait Ron. Encore gagné !  
  
- Ah Harry te voilà, dit vivement Hermione en le voyant s'approcher. Il faut que nous allions tous les trois à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Tu ne veux pas qu'on refasse une partie ?  
  
- Non merci Ron. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous devons y aller.  
  
- Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Ron.  
  
- Pour continuer nos recherches sur Potslack.  
  
- Hermione, dit Harry, on a déjà fouillé toute la bibliothèque et on a rien trouvé !  
  
- Peut être mais de toutes façons nous devons quand même y aller puisque je vous signale que nous avons un devoir à rendre pour la fin de la semaine sur les Terniletras.  
  
- Bon très bien allons-y, grommela Ron en se levant de son siège.  
  
- On ne demande pas à Roxanne de venir avec nous ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas que les Terniletras soient son principal souci en ce moment, répondit Hermione en la regardant.  
  
Harry regarda Roxanne.  
  
Elle s'exerçait à transformer un ballon en une boîte, c'était leur dernière leçon de Métamorphose.  
  
- Encore raté ! s'énervait elle devant son ballon qui était juste devenu carré. J'en ai marre de ce stupide ballon !  
  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda George qui arriva à ce moment là.  
  
- Oui je veux bien, dit elle en se radoucissant.  
  
George s'assis alors à côté d'elle.  
  
- Tu as raison Hermione, allons y, dit Harry.  
  
Ils quittèrent la Salle Commune et allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, leur devoir terminé sans avoir trouvé aucune information sur Potslack.


	14. Le bal de Noël

Chapitre 14  
  
Le bal de Noël  
  
Malgré les vacances qui approchaient les professeurs ne se gênèrent pas pour surcharger les élèves de travail. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le bal de Noël et dix jours avant les vacances lorsque Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Cho de venir au bal avec lui. Ron et lui avaient discuté de leur future cavalière et Ron avait choisie d'inviter Lavande Brown. Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours d'enchantement, Harry l'aperçut seule dans le couloir.  
  
- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers Cho.  
  
- D'accord, dit Ron. Bonne chance !  
  
- Cho, commença timidement Harry en priant pour qu'elle accepte son invitation.  
  
- Oui Harry ? demanda t elle.  
  
- Est-ce que.. enfin je voulais savoir .. si tu voulais bien aller au bal ..avec moi ?  
  
Il lui sembla qu'il avait réalisé un énorme effort.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien, répondit elle en rougissant.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
- Harry, je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de Métamorphoses.  
  
- D'accord. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Il revint dix minutes après dans la Grande Salle manger avec Ron, Hermione et Roxanne qui étaient déjà à table.  
  
- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Elle a accepté, dit bêtement Harry.  
  
Il était tellement content qu'il s'était trompé de chemin et avait atterri dans son dortoir. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait aller manger.  
  
- Et toi comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Mal, dit Ron en regardant son assiette. Je lui ai demandé mais Padma Patil a du lui raconter comment je m'étais comporté avec elle l'année dernière et Lavande a refusé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, déclara Hermione. Ton comportement laissait à désirer ..  
  
- Je sais ! ronchonna t il. Et toi avec qui tu y vas puisque Krum n'est pas là ?  
  
- Avec Dean. Il m'a invité hier.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop lentement au goût de Harry, ils avaient vraiment hâte d'aller au bal avec Cho et en même temps il avait peur de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec elle. Cependant il s'inquiétait pour Ron qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalière. Enfin les vacances arrivèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves excepté les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes année, restaient pendant les vacances. Les premiers jours, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Roxanne se dépêchèrent de faire leur devoirs pour être débarrassé. La veille du bal, Ron se confia à Harry.  
  
- Harry, c'est horrible je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière et le bal est demain soir ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire, je vais avoir la honte de ma vie !  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry qui était désemparé.  
  
Ils continuèrent à jouer aux cartes lorsque soudain Lavande se planta devant Ron.  
  
Elle respira profondément et dit fermement :  
  
- Ron j'ai changé d'avis, si tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière je veux bien aller au bal avec toi.  
  
- D'accord, répondit il surpris.  
  
- Bon, dit Lavande en redevenant plus calme, à demain soir alors.  
  
- Oui, à demain, dit machinalement Ron qui ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'il avait une cavalière.  
  
- Tu vois il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
- Oui, répondit Ron avec un sourire bêta.  
  
Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu un pull de la part de Mme Weasley, une boîte de friandises de la part de Hermione, une écharpe de la part de Roxanne et le livre de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch auxquels ils avaient eux-mêmes assisté l'année dernière, de la part de Ron.  
  
Le soir, il descendit dans la Salle Commune avec Ron, qui attendait sa cavalière. Lavande descendit et Ron et elle se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle suivit de Harry.  
  
- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, leur dit Harry en attendant Cho devant la porte.  
  
En patientant, Harry vit la plupart des couples de l'école. Fred et Angelina lui dirent bonsoir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Dean arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Hermione à son bras. Enfin il vit Roxanne venir avec George Weasley. Il fut surpris mais répondit tout de même à leur bonsoir. En y réfléchissant bien il se dit qu'il aurait du remarquer plus tôt que George s'intéressait à Roxanne. Il supposa qu'il lui avait demandé lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à transformer son ballon en boîte pendant qu'avec Ron et Hermione ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, il fut réveillé de ses pensées par une voix désagréable qui lui était familière.  
  
- Alors Potter ! T'as pas trouvé de cavalière !  
  
C'était Drago. Pansy Parkinson qui était avec lui se mit à rire bruyamment ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle qui les suivaient avec deux filles de Serpentard qui lui étaient inconnues.  
  
- Non Malefoy, Harry est avec moi, dit alors une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent, c'était Cho. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit et ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sur ses épaules. Harry la trouvait magnifique. Malefoy ne trouva rien à dire, en fait il regardait Cho d'un air admirateur. Cho prit le bras de Harry et ils passèrent devant eux pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Lavande, Hermione et Dean, George et Roxanne, Fred et Angelina et Seamus et Parvati Patil . Avant que les plats n'apparaissent, Dumbledore se leva :  
  
- Mes chers élèves, je sous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël et j'espère que vous allez bien vous amusez ce soir pendant le bal. Voilà je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bon appétit ! De nombreux plats variés apparurent alors sur la table.  
  
Le repas se passa très bien, Harry se sentait très bien aux côtés de Cho et de ses amis qui s'entendaient très bien avec sa cavalière malgré leur différence de maison. Au bout d'un moment les assiettes, les couverts et les plats disparurent. Les élèves se levèrent et les professeurs poussèrent les tables près des murs pour laisser le plus d'espace possible dans la Salle. Dumbledore fit apparaître une estrade et les Bizarr'Sisters ( un groupe très connu et apprécié dans le Monde Sorcier qui était déjà venu l'année précédente) vinrent sur scène, applaudis par tous les élèves, et se mirent à jouer.  
  
Ils commencèrent par un air lent et doux. Quelques couples se mirent en plein milieux de la Salle et ouvrirent le bal.  
  
- On va danser ? demanda George à sa cavalière.  
  
- Maintenant ? demanda celle-ci visiblement gênée de danser devant tout le monde.  
  
- Oui, allez viens ! dit il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur la piste.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard Dean et Hermione les rejoignirent suivit par Seamus et Parvati.  
  
- Tu veux aller danser ? demanda Harry à Cho après un long moment d'hésitation.  
  
- Oui, murmura t elle.  
  
Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et ils se mirent à danser. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de danser avec la fille qu'il aimait et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire ! Ils ne dirent rien pendant qu'ils dansaient mais Harry sentait que cela faisait partie de l'ambiance. Il observa ce qui se passait autour de lui. La piste était maintenant remplie de couples dansant, leur partenaire plus ou moins serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il remarqua que le professeur Rogue passait à travers les élèves et desserraient, avec sa douceur légendaire, les garçons et les filles qu'il jugeait trop serrés.  
  
- Laissez la respirer ! grognait il.  
  
La danse se finit trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Une nouvelle musique venait de commencer au rythme beaucoup plus rapide que la précédente. Harry qui estimait pourtant qu'il ne savait pas danser, ne lâcha pas Cho ( elle non plus d'ailleurs) et ils se mirent à danser ensemble. Alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même, Harry vit Drago Malefoy s'approcher d'eux, en dansant avec sa cavalière. Ils bousculaient tout le monde volontairement, et quand il vit que Pansy allait rentrer dans Cho, il prit brusquement sa cavalière par la taille et la ramena près de lui. Elle s'arrêta tout de suite et le regarda avec ses yeux bleus.  
  
- Excuse-moi Cho, dit il en ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'avoir été brutal avec elle.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et lui sourit. La danse se termina alors à ce moment là et les premières notes d'une mélodie semblable à la première se firent entendre. Ils continuèrent à danser. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, bien qu'il se soit troublé par la situation. Il essaya d'en profiter le plus possible et se jura de repenser à cette soirée cet été lorsqu'il aurait un coup de cafard chez les Dursleys, ce qui lui arriverait sûrement plus d'une fois.  
  
Après cette danse, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques instants.  
  
- Tu veux que j'aille chercher des Bièraubeurre ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui je veux bien, répondit elle en s'asseyant.  
  
Harry se dirigea au fond de la salle où se trouvait une table sur laquelle se trouvait les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Il y retrouva Ron.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Ron, comment ça se passe avec Cho ?  
  
- Très bien, répondit Harry. Et toi ? Avec Lavande ?  
  
- Bien. Elle avait soif.  
  
- Lavande aussi.  
  
A ce moment là George arriva à son tour.  
  
- Alors comment ça va vous deux ? demanda t il sur un ton joyeux.  
  
- Bien ..  
  
- Alors George tu t'amuses bien ?! dit alors Fred, qui venait de les rejoindre, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
  
- Oh Fred ! C'est malin ! s'exclama George en essuyant la Bièraubeurre qu'il venait de renverser sur sa robe.  
  
- Oh c'est pas grave ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette petite tâche va t'empêcher de continuer à danser avec Roxanne !  
  
George lui lança un regard noir. Hermione arriva alors à son tour prendre des Bièraubeurre.  
  
- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est super dit elle toute essoufflée et rouge. Mais danser ça donne soif ! continua t elle en prenant deux bouteilles. Disparatus ! dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur la robe de George.  
  
Aussitôt la tâche de Bièraubeurre disparut. Hermione repartit, disparaissant dans la foule des élèves.  
  
Harry s'en alla lui aussi, rejoindre Cho qui discutait avec Parvati, Lavande et Roxanne.  
  
- Tiens, dit il en lui tendant une des bouteilles et en s'asseyant à la table.  
  
Aussitôt les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler.  
  
- Je n'était pas censé entendre ce que vous disiez ? demanda Harry vexé.  
  
- Mais non c'est pas ça Harry ! lui assura Roxanne. On se disait des choses de. de filles.  
  
- Ah d'accord, dit il toujours aussi vexé.  
  
Excusez nous mais Ron et Seamus nous attendent, dit Lavande en se levant suivit de Parvati.  
  
Roxanne, Cho et Harry continuèrent de parler tout en sirotant leur Bièraubeurre. Quelques minutes plus tard George arriva.  
  
- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'emprunte ? demanda t il à Cho et Harry tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Roxanne qui sursauta de surprise.  
  
- Non, non vas-y, répondit Cho.  
  
Roxanne se leva et ils se remirent à danser.  
  
- On retourne danser ? proposa Cho après avoir fini sa Bièraubeurre.  
  
- Oui allons-y, répondit Harry.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Tout ce que faisait Cho lui semblait magnifique et sentir sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils dansaient le faisait frissonner. Pendant la dernière danse du bal, Harry croisa le regard de Fred qui lui adressa un regard amusé en lui montrant Ginny qui dansait avec Colin Crivey.  
  
Une fois la mélodie de la dernière danse finie, Harry lâcha malgré lui Cho et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle avec le flot des autres élèves. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à un escalier qu'elle devait prendre pour rejoindre la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.  
  
- Merci Harry, dit elle. C'était vraiment super ce bal.  
  
- Oui. J'ai été très content d'y aller avec toi, dit il.  
  
Il se demanda, quelques instant plus tard, comment il avait réussi à lui dire ça.  
  
- Bon, eh bien bonsoir Harry, lui dit elle en rougissant.  
  
- Bonsoir, répondit il. Et passe une bonne nuit.  
  
- Toi aussi, dit elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Bonne nuit.  
  
Harry oublia de répondre et la regarda monter les marches en souriant bêtement.  
  
Il resta devant l'escalier même lorsqu'il ne la vit plus et il fut arraché de ses songes par Seamus.  
  
- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t il.  
  
- Je. je raccompagnais Cho.  
  
- Tu sais je pense que depuis le temps que tu es là elle doit être dans son dortoir !  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry se promis de mettre ce souvenir dans sa Pensine pour pouvoir replonger dedans lorsqu'il ne se sentirait pas bien.  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa très bien entre les batailles de boule de neige que faisaient Ron et Harry contre les jumeaux, les parties d'échecs et les discussions au coin du feu le soir dans la Salle Commune. Ce qui ravissait le plus Harry c'étaient les sourires qu'il échangeait avec Cho lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou lorsque l'un des deux surprenait l'autre à le regarder. 

Harry remarqua que les rapports entre certains étudiants avaient changé depuis le bal. George et Roxanne passaient par exemple de plus en plus de temps ensemble ce qui semblait agacer Fred qui n'avait plus l'exclusivité de son frère jumeau pour leur projet de Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Car Harry les soupçonnait de continuer leur projet, malgré les menaces de Mme Weasley, en particulier depuis que des plumes Sauteuses avaient fait leur apparitions dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Depuis tous les élèves faisaient attention à leur plumes pour éviter de se retrouver à court de plumes lors d'un cours parce que celle avec laquelle ils écrivaient venaient de se mettre à faire des bonds dans la classe. Heureusement les effets de la plume se dissipaient au bout de quelques bonds.


	15. Patmol et Lupin

Chapitre 15  
Patmol et Lupin  
  
Après les vacances les élèves eurent encore plus devoirs qu'avant. La date des examens pour passer leur BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) se rapprochait et les professeurs voulaient les préparer le mieux possible.  
  
Une journée à Pré-Au-Lard fut organisé au début du mois de Février. Vers neuf heures ils se mirent en rang dans le hall du château en attendant les derniers retardataires. Harry avait prévenu Ron et Hermione que Sirius lui avait écrit en lui disant qu'il serait dans la grotte habituelle à Pré-Au- Lard, ce jour là.  
  
- Harry, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Roxanne ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Roxanne ? répéta t il sans comprendre.  
  
- Ben oui, on va pas l'emmener avec nous voir Sniffle ? répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ah ça ! De toutes façons je crois qu'elle a mieux à faire que venir avec nous, répondit Harry en leur montrant George et Roxanne assis sur les marches de l'escalier en train de discuter.  
  
Une fois que Neville retrouva son crapaud Trévor, les élèves de Poudlard purent enfin partir dans le village. Alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait aux Trois Balais se réchauffer ou chez Honeydukes faire ses provisions de friandises, Harry, Ron et Hermione continuèrent leur route et traversèrent le village. A la lisière de Pré-Au-Lard ils gravirent la colline enneigée les menant jusqu'à Sirius.  
  
Arrivés en haut ils entrèrent sans bruit dans la grotte sombre. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à distinguer une forme au fond de la grotte.  
  
- Lumos ! dit Harry. Vous arrivez à voir ce qu'est cette ombre là-bas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Harry Potter ? demanda alors une voix familière.  
  
- Qui est là ? demanda Harry en prenant une position d'attaque.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, c'est un ami, dit alors une autre voix familière. Harry reconnut la voix de Sirius.  
  
Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin dans la grotte et découvrirent Sirius ainsi que..  
  
- Professeur Lupin !  
  
- Bonjour . Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Bien. Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Je suis venu à Poudlard pour des affaires avec Dumbledore.  
  
- A ce propos Harry, tout va bien à Poudlard ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui, répondit Ron.  
  
- Il ne s'est rien passer d'anormal ? demanda Lupin.  
  
- Non. . Enfin si, quelqu'un s'est fait voler sa baguette, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ah oui ? On a retrouvé le voleur ?  
  
- Non pas pour l'instant.  
  
- On a une idée de qui ça peut être ? Un élève ?  
  
- Non. J'ai vu la personne qui l'a volé. C'était un adulte, mais il avait une cape je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, répondit Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi aurait on voler la baguette de quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Apparemment sa baguette était très spéciale puisqu'elle l'a reconnut dans Légendes et Histoires de Baguettes Magique, dit Ron.  
  
- Elle ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui, Roxanne. Une nouvelle élève. C'est elle qui s'est fait voler sa baguette.  
  
- Et elle l'a reconnu dans ce livre ? demanda Sirius songeur.  
  
- Oui. D'après le livre il s'agit de la baguette de Potslack.  
  
- Potslack ? répéta Sirius.  
  
- Oui. Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.  
  
Harry vit Lupin et Black échanger un regard.  
  
- Non, répondit son parrain. Je pensais que c'était juste une légende, répondit il.  
  
Mais Harry eut la désagréable sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
- Au fait Sirius, tu connais une certaine Lucy Fallder ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Lucy ? répéta Sirius.  
  
- Oui, Lucy Fallder.  
  
- Elle était à Poudlard avec nous, répondit Lupin. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que c'est sa fille Roxanne qui s'est fait volé sa baguette, répondit Ron.  
  
Les deux adultes semblaient vraiment surpris.  
  
- Sirius il va falloir que nous allions voir Dumbledore, dit soudain Lupin en regardant sa montre.  
  
- Oui allons-y.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry presque malgré lui.  
  
Sirius fit un sourire.  
  
- Pour l'aider à prouver mon innocence.  
  
Harry sourit à son tour. Il allait peut être enfin quitter les Dursley pour vivre avec son parrain.  
  
- Vous avez apporté la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Lupin.  
  
- Oui tenez, dit Hermione en lui donnant la cape.  
  
Sirius se métamorphosa en chien et Lupin se glissa sous la cape, puis ils sortirent tous les cinq de la grotte. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pu demander plus d'information à propos du père et de la mère de Roxanne mais il avait l'impression que Sirius et Lupin ne voulaient pas en parler.  
  
En arrivant à proximité de chez Honeydukes, ils virent Roxanne sortirent de la boutique.  
  
Mince, chuchota Harry à Sirius qui marchait devant et à Lupin qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Voilà Roxanne.  
  
Ils essayèrent de ne pas se faire voir mais elle les avait déjà remarqué.  
  
- Salut ! leur dit elle.  
  
- Salut ! répondirent ils. Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?  
  
- Fred et George sont en train de discuter de leur «avenir » comme ils disent alors je les laisse tranquille. Et puis je voulais prendre l'air et je vous cherchais justement.  
  
- Nous aussi on faisait un tour, déclara Ron.  
  
- Il est à vous ? demanda t elle en caressant Sirius.  
  
- Non, en fait nous l'avons trouvé il y a deux ans la première fois que nous sommes venus à Pré-Au-Lard. Il était tout seul et semblait avoir faim. On lui a donné des Chocogrenouilles et depuis dès qu'on revient il reste avec nous, mentit Hermione.  
  
- Et comment s'appelle t il ?  
  
- Doggy, répondit Harry.  
  
- Doggy ? C'est pas banal pour un chien ! s'étonna Roxanne.  
  
« C'est que ce n'est pas un chien banal » pensaHarry.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas voir ta mère ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, répondit Roxanne. Ce week-end elle est partie assistée à une réunion de famille.  
  
Ron fit la grimace.  
  
- Je déteste les réunions de famille ! dit il.  
  
- Toute la famille Fallder sera réunie ! Quelle chance que je n'y assiste pas ! dit en Roxanne en riant.  
  
- On va aux Trois Balais ? proposa Hermione.  
  
- D'accord, répondirent ils en claquant des dents.  
  
Harry laissa là Sirius et Lupin et entra avec les autres dans la café. A travers la vitre du magasin et les flocons de neige qui tombaient il les vit prendre la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry comprit qu'ils empruntèrent le passage secret les menant à Poudlard pour voir Dumbledore. En rentrant au château, ils aperçurent un attroupement, dans le Hall près du panneau où étaient les sabliers comptant les points de chaque maison. Ron, le plus grand, alla voir ce qui se passait.  
  
- Nous devons aller dans la Grande Salle, lundi 9 Février à 17h30, Dumbledore va nous donner des informations pour notre stage, dit il en revenant.  
  
- C'est la semaine prochaine, dit Hermione.  
  
Le mardi ils finissaient les cours à 16h, le 9 Février ils passèrent donc leur temps dans la Salle Commune en attendant 17h30 pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Hermione quant à elle était partie à la bibliothèque faire un devoir d'Arithmancie. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry aperçut Cho en train de parler avec des élèves de sa maison. Elle le vit, lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Ils virent également Fred et George qui semblaient en grande discussion.  
  
- Non ce serai mieux si ils ne réapparaissaient pas tout de suite ! disait Fred.  
  
- Non ! Si il changeaient de couleur selon les mots qu'on écrit ! s'exclamait George.  
  
- Ca risque d'être dur à fabriquer !  
  
- Mais non un sortilège de Reconnaissance un petit peu amélioré devrait suffire !  
  
- Oui c'est vrai que ça pourrait pas être pas mal ! Attends deux secondes je prends une plume, disait Fred.  
  
- Alors vous avez une nouvelle idée de produit pour votre boutique ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant près d'eux.  
  
- Oui, annonça fièrement Fred en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin. Ca va être super ! On va faire sûrement faire un malheur !  
  
- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ah ça c'est top secret ! dit George.  
  
- Oui, continua Fred qui, ayant trouvé une plume et un parchemin, commençait à écrire frénétiquement des mots que Harry, malgré ses efforts, ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il ne faudrait pas que vous nous piquiez nos .. Eh !  
  
La plume de Fred venait de lui échapper des mains. Ou plutôt de s'échapper de ses mains par un bond. Et elle continuait à rebondir sur la table.  
  
- Je croyais qu'on les avait toutes utilisé, dit Fred en regardant George.  
  
- Moi aussi, répondit celui-ci étonné. Je croyais qu'on les avait toutes distribuées ou mises où-tu-sais.  
  
A ce moment Harry vit Roxanne qui, assise à l'autre bout de la table discutait Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, riait d'un air malicieux en les observant.  
  
- C'est elle ! s'exclama Fred. Vraiment très drôle ! dit il d'un ton sarcastique apparemment vexé.  
  
- Oh elle ne l'a pas fait méchamment Fred ! dit Ron qui continuait de rire.  
  
Il faut dire que l'expression étonné de Fred avait été assez drôle à voir. Mais son frère lui lança un regard noir et Ron cessa aussitôt de rire. Harry fut étonné que George ne prenne pas la défense de Roxanne.  
  
Hermione les rejoignit à ce moment là.  
  
-Ca n'a pas encore commencé ? demanda t elle essoufflée.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda t elle en montrant les jumeaux qui s'étaient remis à discuter et à écrire avec une plume normale.  
  
- Ils ont un autre projet pour leur boutique, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Et Roxanne ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
- Non elle est là bas avec Lavande et Parvati.  
  
- Ah d'accord. Ah regardez ça va commencer !  
  
Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall venaient d'entrer dans la Salle.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! commença le directeur. Je suis bien content que vous soyez tous réunis ici car je souhaitais vous donner les informations nécessaires concernant votre stage. Je vous conseille de sortir vos parchemins et vos plumes pour écrire. Ah ! Je crois avoir vu une plume Sauteuse, c'est bien leur nom si je ne m'abuse ? entre la table de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor. Elle se trouve derrière vous Fred.  
  
Fred se retourna et voyant la plume prête à faire un autre saut il bondit sur elle,l'attrapa et la rangea dans son sac. Puis il se rassit tranquillement.  
  
- Bien. Votre stage devra durer entre dix jours et deux semaines pas plus et pas moins. Vous devrez vous loger par vos propres moyens. A la fin, vous devrez expliquer à vos professeurs ce que vous avez fait pendant votre stage pourquoi vous avez choisi ce métier là et donnerez vos impressions. Le professeur McGonagall va vous remettre des parchemins que vous devrez faire signer par vos parents, par le responsable votre maison et par le tuteur de votre stage, c'est à dire celui qui s'occupera de vous pendant le stage. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, Minerva ?  
  
- Oui. Mais n'oubliez pas que ces parchemins sont à rendre avant le 10 Mars. Il est inutile, j'espère, de vous rappeler que pendant ce stage vous devrez avoir une discipline exemplaire comme si vous étiez à Poudlard. Je compte donc sur vous pour bien vous tenir.  
  
Après avoir récupérer leur parchemins Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune.  
  
Le temps passa très vite et en arrivant à la fin du mois de Février, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas toujours pas où il allait faire son stage.  
  
- Alors où allez-vous pour votre stage ? demanda Hermione, un matin tandis qu'ils descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Un ami de Papa travaille à la radio pour sorciers et il a accepté que je fasse mon stage à la radio ! s'exclama Ron joyeux, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.  
  
- Et toi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je vais le faire dans une école maternelle pour sorciers ! répondit Hermione. C'est la maman de Roxanne qui m'a aidé. Elle avait gardé le contact avec la maîtresse de Roxanne lorsqu'elle était petite et depuis elle est devenue directrice. Et elle a accepté de me prendre ! C'est super ! Et toi Harry où vas-tu aller ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira t il.  
  
A ce moment là tous les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle et un hibou que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu vint se poser, en face de lui, sur la table. Harry détacha la lettre attachée à sa patte et lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai appris que désormais vous deviez faire un stage dans la monde sorcier. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà trouvé un mais ce que je te propose est une offre exceptionnelle. Comme je te l'ai dit à la Coupe du Monde j'ai signé un contrat avec le Club de Flaquemare. Je connais également les Canons de Chudley maintenant que je suis dans ce monde du Quidditch professionnel. Je leur ai parlé de mon expérience de capitaine de Gardien à Poudlard et quand je leur parlé de tes prouesses sur un balais, ils ont proposé que tu viennes faire ton stage chez eux. Qu'en dis tu ? Hiboue moi le plus vite possible.  
Amitiés  
Olivier Dubois  
  
- J'ai trouvé un stage ! déclara Harry à la fin de sa lecture.  
  
Il fit la lettre à Ron, Hermione et Roxanne.  
  
- C'est incroyable Harry ! Tu te tends compte de la chance que tu as ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
  
- Tu pourras demander à toute l'équipe des autographes pour moi ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry joyeux. Je vais répondre tout de suite.  
  
Il se mit alors à chercher dans son sac un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent à cet instant.  
  
- Vous avez besoin d'encre ? demanda joyeusement George.  
  
Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.  
  
- Voici l'encre multicolore ! dit Fred triomphant en tendant une bouteille d'encre.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Roxanne les regardèrent inquiets.  
  
- Essaie le , dit George.  
  
Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Il la ressortit de la bouteille, il n'y avait pas d'encre dessus.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a de l'encre là dedans. commença Harry.  
  
- Oui, oui ! Vas y écris ! dit Fred.  
  
Harry posa la plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire  
  
Olivier,  
  
Aussitôt l'encre devint verte foncée.  
  
- L'encre multicolore, récitèrent Fred et George, chaque mot commençant par une lettre a sa couleur !  
  
- C'est génial, murmura Roxanne.  
  
Harry continua à écrire.  
  
Olivier (vert foncé)  
Je (rose) te (jaune) remercie (bleu foncé) de ( vert clair) m'(gris clair) avoir ( orange) écrit (violet) pour (or) me (gris clair) proposer (bleu clair) ce(mauve) stage (marron clair). J'( rose) accepte (orange) avec (orange) plaisir (or).  
  
Ci (mauve) -joint (rose) le (turquoise) parchemin (bleu clair) que (bleu- vert) mon (gris clair) tuteur (rouge foncée) pendant ( bleu clair) le (jaune clair) stage (marron clair), devra (gris foncé) signer (marron clair). Merci (gris clair) de ( gris foncé) me (gris clair) le(jaune clair) renvoyer (bleu foncé) le (jaune clair) plus (or) vite ( bleu clair) possible (or).  
Amitié (gris clair) Harry(rouge) Potter(or)  
  
Les semaines avançaient et on était maintenant fin mars. Dans trois jours les élèves partaient faire leur stage. Dans les couloirs du château on ne parlait plus que de ça. En écoutant les conversations Harry avait ainsi appris que Neville faisait un stage dans une boutique de botanique sur le Chemin de la Traverse. Les jumeaux Weasley allaient le faire chez Zonko. Quant à Roxanne elle avait décidé de le faire dans un cabinet d'avocat de Londres  
  
Drago Malefoy se vantait auprès de tous les élèves d'aller au ministère de la Magie pour faire son stage. Ron avait dit à Harry que c'était parce que son père travaillait là-bas. Lorsque Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas le faire au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu avec son père Ron lui avait répondu que son père trouvait ça trop dangereux, surtout en ce moment. Les deux amis avaient alors espérer de toutes leur forces qu'ils arrivent quelque chose à Malefoy pendant son stage au ministère.  
  
Harry avait hâte de faire son stage, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. La veille du départ pour Londres, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Harry vit un hibou venir vers lui. Il détacha le lettre qu'il portait et la lut.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Dumbledore, Remus et moi aurons bientôt réuni toutes les preuves pour prouver mon innocence. Je suis très content pour ton stage chez les Canons de Chudley ( Harry lui avait écrit une lettre dès qu'il l'avait su). Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, c'est pourquoi je t'attendrai jeudi 11 Avril devant chez Ollivander à minuit. Profite bien de ton stage !  
Je t'embrasse  
Sniffle  
  
Ce soir là, Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se demandait ce que voulait lui dire son parrain. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Lucy Fallder ? Avec le vol de la baguette ? Avec son innocence ? Où était ce tout simplement le stress pour le stage qui débutait demain ? Après s'être retourné pendant deux heures, il décida de se lever, prit son exemplaire de En vol avec les Canons et descendit pour le lire dans la Salle Commune. En descendant les escaliers il vit que le feu était allumé. Il s'approcha doucement et vit Roxanne assise en train d'observer les flammes.  
  
- Roxanne ! dit il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Pareil que toi Harry, répondit elle en souriant. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda t il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Je commence sûrement à stresser pour mon stage. Et toi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas non plus, mentit Harry.  
  
- C'est En vol avec les Canons ? demanda t elle en montrant le livre que Harry tenait toujours dans ses mains.  
  
- Oui, c'est Ron qui me l'a offert l'année dernière.  
  
- Ron et toi vous semblez être vraiment très amis, remarqua t elle.  
  
- C'est vrai, admit Harry. On s'est retrouvé dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express la première année que nous sommes allés à Poudlard. Je crois qu'on est tout de suite devenu amis. Il faut dire que nous partagions la même antipathie envers Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Et Hermione ? Quand est ce qu'elle est venu se joindre à vous ?  
  
- Pas dès le début en tout cas ! Ron ne l'aimait pas trop, moi non plus d'ailleurs, elle se mêlait de tout et était la première de la classe.  
  
- Ca n'a pas changé ! dit Roxanne en riant.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai. Mais vers Halloween un Troll s'est introduit dans le château et Hermione était seule dans les toilettes des filles et ne le savait pas. Nous l'avons assommé tous les deux avec Ron.  
  
Vous avez réussit à assommer un Troll en première année ? s'étonna t elle.  
  
- Oui. A partir de ce jour là nous sommes devenus amis.  
  
- J'ai pourtant parfois l'impression que Ron et Hermione ne s'entendent pas à merveille.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'ils se disputent assez souvent.  
  
- En particulier à propos de Victor, non ? demanda t elle timidement.  
  
- Hermione t'a parlé de Victor ?  
  
- Oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Nous aussi nous avons nos petites séances bavardages personnelles avec Hermione.  
  
- Et alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Harry.  
  
- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.  
  
- Bon très bien.  
  
Un silence s'installa. Roxanne tripotait une plume qui semblait avoir été oublié par son propriétaire sur un autre fauteuil.  
  
- Oooooh ! s'exclama t elle quand elle vit la plume se mettre à faire des bonds partout dans la Salle Commune, pour finalement sauter dans le feu et se transformer en un nuage de fumée verte.  
  
- Encore une plume Sauteuse de Fred et George ! dit Harry en riant.  
  
- Oui, encore une, dit Roxanne avec un air sombre.  
  
Harry résista quelques secondes mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander.  
  
- Roxanne, qu'est ce qui se passe avec George ?  
  
- Quoi ? demanda t elle surprise.  
  
- Non. rien.. excuse moi, bredouilla t il en réalisant qu'il avait posé une question indiscrète.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Il ne se passe plus rien avec George. Je crois que Fred était jaloux de moi parce que je passais apparemment trop de temps avec son frère et leur projet de Farces pour sorciers Facétieux n'avançait pas assez. Alors je lui ai laissé son frère.  
  
- Mais George et toi vous n'en avez même pas discuter avant ?  
  
- Non, il est trop attaché à son frère alors.  
  
- C'est vrai que depuis que je les connaît ils sont toujours ensemble.  
  
- Oui, Alicia m'a dit qu'aucune fille ne s'était jamais mise entre eux deux, même pas Angelina qui les connaît pourtant très bien et depuis longtemps. Alors tu penses bien que moi, Roxanne, qui suis nouvelle je ne vais pas les séparer !  
  
Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle était triste et eût l'impression que sa voix tremblait.  
  
- Tu n'es pas trop triste ? demanda t il.  
  
- Si un peu, avoua t elle. Parce que c'est vrai que je me sentais bien avec George mais bon tant pis.  
  
- Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de te voir accompagné de George le soir du bal de Noël. Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé ensemble. Vous semblez si différents !  
  
- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondit elle. Nous sommes différents. Mais nous partageons le même enthousiasme pour les blagues et l'humour, c'est sûrement ce qui nous a rapproché.  
  
- Oui, sûrement, répéta Harry.  
  
- Enfin bon nous avons décidé de rester amis. Et toi avec Cho, comment ça se passe ? demanda Roxanne soudain.  
  
- Euh., bredouilla Harry qui sentait qu'il rougissait. Ca va.  
  
Mais elle le regarda plus intensément avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- « Ca va », répéta t elle. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien d'autre ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, dit innocemment Roxanne en se remettant à regarder le feu.  
  
- Ah oui ? s'écria Harry sans le faire exprès.  
  
- Oui, elle m'a parlé du célèbre Harry Potter cet été.  
  
- C'est vrai que vous habitez au même endroit ! réalisa Harry. Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
  
- Qu'elle te trouvait courageux d'avoir échappé à Voldemort et d'avoir ramener le corps de Cédric.  
  
- Ah oui, Cédric, dit il d'un air sombre.  
  
- Même si ils étaient ensemble l'année dernière, elle m'a confié que si il ne lui avait pas proposé d'aller au bal avec lui elle aurait accepté avec joie d'y aller avec toi.  
  
- Avec joie ?  
  
- Oui, mais ça je suppose que tu t'en ai rendu compte cette année, non ?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Elle m'a dit aussi, cette année, qu'elle aimait les petits regards que vous vous échangiez dans les couloirs.  
  
Cette fois Harry était écarlate.  
  
- Moi aussi, murmura t il.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire ce que tu ressent ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
  
- Jamais ! Ca ne va pas non ! s' écria Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda t elle étonnée de la réaction immédiate de Harry.  
  
- Parce que. je . je n'oserai jamais.  
  
- Eh bien dépêche toi de faire quelque chose, si tu ne vas pas qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, conseilla Roxanne.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. De toutes façons quelqu'un venait de descendre des dortoirs. - Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux à cette heure ci ? demanda l'élève.  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et aperçurent George Weasley en pyjama. - On discutait, répondit Roxanne.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- De rien ! répondit précipitamment Harry.  
  
- De toutes façons nous allions nous coucher, dit Roxanne en se levant. Je ne dirais rien à Cho, chuchota t elle à Harry en passant à côté de lui.  
  
Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher, imité par George puis Harry quelque minutes plus tard. 


	16. Le stage

Chapitre 16  
Le stage  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient dans le couloir à attendre avec leur valises et leur hibou. Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall fini l'appel, les élèves sortirent et montèrent dans les calèches qui les emmenèrent jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Puis ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross les élève se répartirent dans des trains qui allaient dans différentes direction. La plupart se rendaient à Londres, comme Harry, Ron, Hermione, Roxanne et les jumeaux. Ils prirent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
- Ah ça fait du bien ! dit Ron en s'allongeant sur son lit tandis que Harry rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire.  
  
Hermione et Roxanne arrivèrent à ce moment là.  
  
- Il reste encore deux heures avant le dîner, ça vous dit qu'on aille au cinéma ? proposa Roxanne.  
  
- Au quoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Au cinéma, reprit Hermione. C'est un écran sur lesquels sont projetés des films.  
  
- On y est jamais allés, nous, dirent les jumeaux qui venaient de se joindre à eux. Mais Lee y a déjà été et il nous a dit que c'était super bien.  
  
- Bon eh bien allons-y alors !  
  
Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur du côté Moldu et se rendirent au cinéma.  
  
- C'est incroyable ! s'étonna Ron une fois le film fini. Comment font ces Moldus pour faire des cascades aussi dures !  
  
- C'est grâce aux effets spéciaux, précisa Roxanne.  
  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Des images crées par ordinateur, mais c'est très compliqué.  
  
- Tu devrais en parler à Papa, je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait, dit George.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry éprouva une certaine angoisse à l'idée de voir les célèbres Canons de Chudley.  
  
- N'oublie pas de leur demander des autographes pour nous ! répétaient sans cesse les frères Weasley.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, avait hâte de faire son stage dans une école maternelle. Roxanne semblait songeuse. Les jumeaux étaient complètement excités et ils avaient emportés avec eux un grand sac noir.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ? demanda Hermione en le voyant.  
  
- Toutes nos merveilleuses inventions !  
  
Harry, lui, avait pris son Eclair de Feu. Ron semblait lui aussi inquiet mais il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du Chaudron baveur et prirent chacun une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le creux de la main.  
  
- Les filles d'abord ! dit Ron.  
  
Roxanne s'avança dans la cheminée et prononça : « Cabinet Diggle et Cie » Elle disparut dans un claquement sec. Puis Hermione s'avança.  
  
« Ecole maternelle d'Heward. Ecosse »  
  
Elle disparut à son tour. Harry s'avança et prononça : « Stade de Londres »  
  
Il se sentit emporté et au bout de quelques minutes, le décor cessa brusquement de tourbillonner. Sous le choc il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il sentit de l'herbe. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était au milieu d'un très grand stade de Quidditch, plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Il se releva et aperçut une dizaine de personnes venir dans sa direction.  
  
- Bonjour Harry ! dit l'un d'eux en lui tendant la main.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit Harry en serrant sa main.  
  
- Je suis Artemius Pertnol, le manager des Canons de Chudley. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
Artemius Pertnol était assez petit, rondouillard, des cheveux déjà blancs et des grands yeux gris. Derrière lui, Harry aperçut sept personnes dont deux filles, vêtus d'orange clair avec deux C brodés sur leur robes. L'entraîneur de l'équipe, Gregory McVirlfe, les présenta. Puis Gregory et les joueurs continuèrent leur entraînement, pendant qu'Artemius Pertnol entraîna Harry dans les vestiaires. Il lui tendit une robe de l'équipe où était inscrit Harry Potter.  
  
- C'est pour moi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Chaque joueur ou stagiaire en a une, alors toi aussi.  
  
- Merci c'est gentil, dit Harry en prenant délicatement la robe.  
  
- Bon dépêche toi de la mettre et va rejoindre les autres sur le terrain.  
  
Harry se hâta de revêtir la robe et s'admira dans un miroir. Il ne pus s'empêcher de se trouver très beau. Puis il alla rejoindre l'équipe. L'entraînement n'avait rien de très différent avec celui de Poudlard, mise à part qu'il durait plus longtemps et que le terrain était plus grand, les entraînements étaient donc plus fatiguant. L'entraîneur Gregory avait prévenu Harry que les entraînements étaient de plus en plus dur en ce moment à cause du match qu'il devait joueur contre l'équipe de Birmingham dans deux semaines. Harry se rendit compte qu'être joueur de Quidditch ne consistait pas seulement à s'entraîner pour les matchs. En effet à la fin de la journée, les joueurs se réservaient deux heures pour répondre aux courriers de leurs fans.  
  
- Tu comprends Harry, avait expliqué Artemius, les joueurs se doivent de répondre à leurs fans si ils veulent être soutenus par leur supporters ! Car sans supporters il n'y a plus vraiment d'équipe.  
  
Le soir de cette première journée, Harry rentra au Chaudron Baveur fatigué mais heureux. Lorsqu'il arriva par la cheminée du café, George et Ron étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs tandis que Fred écrivait un hibou.  
  
-Salut Harry ! dit Fred en le voyant arriver.  
  
-Salut, répondit il. Alors comment s'est passé votre première journée de stage ?  
  
-Très bien et toi ?  
  
- Moi aussi. Mais je vous raconterai toute à l'heure je vais me changer.  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche et se changea. En redescendant il vit que Hermione et Roxanne étaient là aussi. Harry s'assit et ils se mirent à manger tout en parlant de leur première journée de stage.  
  
- La boutique de Zonko est encore plus grande que celle de chez Honeydukes ! Ils ont même un laboratoire pour créer leur nouveaux produits ! dit George.  
  
-Oui, ils ont accepté de nous leur prêter à partir de demain, continua Fred.  
  
-Et qu'ont ils pensé de ce que vous avez fabriqués ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ils ont trouvé ça très bien et ils aimeraient les mettre en vente bientôt, mais il faut que nous allions voir un avocat pour le contrat.  
  
- A ce propos comment s'est passé ta première journée Roxanne ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Pas mal, répondit celle-ci. En ce moment Maître Diggle travaille sur l'affaire d'une dame qui a vendu un livre magique à un Moldu. Le livre écrit tout ce que fait le Moldu. Nous devons aller voir votre père demain, justement, pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, dit elle en s'adressant à Fred, George et Ron. Et toi Hermione, comment ça se passe à l'école ?  
  
- Très bien. Certains enfants sont vraiment trop mignons ! Mais il y en a ce sont des vraies teignes !  
  
- Un peu comme Malefoy ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, un peu pareil.  
  
- Et toi Harry ?  
  
- C'est très bien. J'ai rencontré toute l'équipe, l'entraîneur et le manager aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs j'ai des autographes de toute l'équipe pour vous tous, dit il en leur tendant des papiers recouverts de signatures.  
  
- Oh merci Harry ! dirent ils en ch?ur.  
  
- Et toi Ron, comment ça s'est passé à la radio ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Super ! Demain on va interviewer les Bizarr'Sisters. Et puis le présentateur m'a dit que j'avais une belle voix et que j'allais présenter la météo dès demain !  
  
- C'est génial ! dit Hermione.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de cette première journée et ils montèrent se coucher vers dix heures.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, en arrivant au stade, Pertnol, le manager de l'équipe prévint Harry que des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier devaient venir vers 10h pour interviewer l'équipe à propos de leur prochain match. Vers 10 h trois personnes arrivèrent. Et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cho Chang en faisait partie.  
  
- Cho ! s'exclama t il en la voyant arriver.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t elle aussi surprise que lui.  
  
- Je fais mon stage ici. Et toi ?  
  
- Je le fais à la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit elle.  
  
Tandis que le photographe prenait des photos de l'équipe et que la journaliste interviewait l'entraîneur, Harry et Cho allèrent sur le terrain discuter. Harry aurait voulu sauter de joie ou crier de bonheur mais il n'en fit rien.  
  
- Alors ton stage se passe bien ? demanda Cho, qui paraissait aussi timide que Harry.  
  
- Oui. C'est super. Et toi ?  
  
- Moi aussi. Je crois que je veux être journaliste plus tard.  
  
- Ah oui ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui. Et toi ? Ce stage t'a sûrement permis de te perfectionner au Quidditch, non ? Mais tu joues déjà très bien, ajouta t elle précipitamment.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry en rougissant. Toi aussi tu es forte au Quidditch.  
  
Cho rougit.  
  
- Au fait, tu dors où ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Chez ma tante, elle habite tout près du Chemin de Traverse. Et toi ?  
  
- Je suis au Chaudron Baveur avec Ron, Hermione, Roxanne, Fred et George.  
  
- Vous devez bien vous amusez.  
  
- Oui. Tu pourras passer un soir si tu veux, proposa Harry.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais. On rentre à Poudlard après-demain.  
  
- C'est vrai, dit il déçu.  
  
- Mais on pourra se voir à Poudlard.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on se voit pas beaucoup là-bas, admit Harry.  
  
- C'est parce qu'on ose pas se parler, dit Cho après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
Elle regardait ses pieds. Harry s'arrêta et la regarda sans rien dire. Il se demandait si il devait lui dire maintenant qu'il l'aimait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Cho releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Harry. Ils étaient tous près l'un de l'autre maintenant. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Alors lentement Cho se rapprocha de Harry tandis que Harry approchait sa bouche de la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Il se sentait heureux, et comme pour prouver à Cho qu'il tenait à elle, il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Après ce premier baiser, ils se regardèrent en souriant tous les deux.  
  
- Ils ont du finir, maintenant, dit Cho.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Cho prit la main de Harry et ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires pour retrouver les Canons de Chudley, et l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Le soir en rentrant au Chaudron Baveur, Harry ne croyait toujours pas à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. En voyant son air rêveur, Ron lui demanda ce qu'il avait.  
  
- Cho est venu au stade ce matin. La Gazette du Sorcier devait interviewer l'équipe et elle fait son stage là-bas. On a discuté et..  
  
- Et tu sors avec elle, continua Ron. C'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça. Je sors avec Cho, répéta Harry.  
  
- C'est super ! dit Ron. Je vais en bas rejoindre Fred et George. On mange dans dix minutes.  
  
- D'accord, je prends ma douche et j'arrive.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, Harry croisa Roxanne dans le couloir, elle souriait.  
  
- Alors Harry ! Tu as vu Cho aujourd'hui ?? demanda t elle excitée.  
  
- Oui. Comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Je viens de recevoir un hiboux de sa part.  
  
- Alors elle t'a dit que.  
  
- OUI ! C'est super ! Je suis super contente pour vous deux !  
  
- Merci, dit Harry.  
  
- Bon on va manger ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Le lendemain matin alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit- déjeuner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Roxanne et les jumeaux purent remarquer que les habitués du pub semblaient bien agités. Ils comprirent pourquoi lorsque Hermione la Gazette du Sorcier et lut l'article qui faisait la une et leur résuma.  
  
- Le gant caméléon a été volé ! s'exclama t elle.  
  
- Le quoi ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Le gant caméléon, d'après l'article il s'agit « d'un gant très spécial puisque il suffit de le porter pour pouvoir utiliser n'importe quelle baguette magique, ce qui peut se révéler très utile pour éviter les sortilèges de Fidelitas ou pour utiliser les dons cachés de certaines baguettes magiques spéciales. »  
  
Exceptées Hermione et Roxanne, les autres ne semblaient pas très préoccupés par ce vol puisque aujourd'hui était la dernière journée de leur stage. Puis Harry prit la poudre de Cheminette et alla au stade. Le soir, Harry monta se coucher en même temps que les autres. Vers onze heures et demie, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit discrètement de la chambre, puis du Chaudron Baveur. Il marcha dans le Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêta devant la boutique de baguettes magiques. Il se mit à scruter les environ à la recherche de son parrain.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius Black apparut.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, dit il.  
  
- Bonsoir. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai apporté un peu de Bièreaubeurre, dit Harry en lui tendant deux bouteilles.  
  
- Merci. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. En plus on pourrait me voir. Voilà je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais droit au but.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Lucy Fallder est ma femme.  
  
- Ta femme ? répéta Harry surpris par la nouvelle.  
  
- Oui, nous nous sommes connus à Poudlard, elle faisait partie de notre classe avec James et Remus.  
  
- Oui c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit.  
  
- Vous l'avez vu ?  
  
- Oui, Roxanne nous a présenté sa mère en début d'année. Attends une minute ça veut dire que ..  
  
- Roxanne est ma fille, termina Sirius.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée.  
  
- Mais elle sait qui tu es ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Oui, mais elle ne m'a jamais vu.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?  
  
- Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps l'année dernière avec la coupe de Feu. J'ai été vraiment surpris quand vous avez parler, avec Ron et Hermione, de Lucy.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit à ce moment là ?  
  
- Ecoute je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, donc je vais te dire l'essentiel. La baguette de Potslack, celle que Roxanne s'est fait volé, n'est pas une légende. James et moi l'avons crée quelques années après notre sortie de Poudlard, d'où le nom Pot de Potter et Lack de Black. Nous l'avions fabriqué pour vaincre Voldemort. Elle permet à son utilisateur de posséder de très grands pouvoirs, à peu près aussi grand que ceux de Voldemort. Une fois fini, nous l'avons proposé au Ministère de la Magie pour qu'il en fasse fabriquer et que toute la Brigade Magique en ai. Mais Voldemort a été au courant. Pourtant ce projet était confidentiel. C'est sûrement Pettigrow qui lui avait dit. Bref, il a élaborer un plan pour nous la prendre. Mais nous avons tout découvert au dernier moment. Il a d'abord commencé par aller chez nous. Mais nous avons pu prendre la fuite. Lucy et Roxanne se sont cachées à Poudlard. Ce jour là c'était moi qui avait la baguette, pour éviter qu'il ne la prenne, ce qui aurait été un véritable désastre j'ai jeté un sort de Fidelitas entre la baguette et Roxanne. Elle seule peut s'en servir. Même la magie la plus puissante du monde ne peut rien contre elle. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Le gant caméleon a été crée en même temps par Lupin, il permet de se servir de la baguette ! Il l'a crée quand il a appris que Voldemort voulait la baguette, de peur qu'il ne jette un sort de Fidelitas. Seulement ça je l'ai su il y a quelques jours. J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il avait été volé. Si jamais c'est Voldemort qui l'a volé ainsi que la baguette c'est une catastrophe ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention à toi Harry !  
  
Harry resta silencieux.  
  
- Tu as compris Harry ? Tu feras bien attention à toi d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, oui d'accord.  
  
- Bon je vais y aller, dit Sirius.  
  
- Attends ! Est-ce que je dis à Roxanne que je sais que tu es son père ?  
  
- Oui, si tu veux. Et dis lui que j'irais bientôt la voir. Au revoir Harry !  
  
Et il disparut dans un pop. Harry rentra au Chaudron Baveur et se recoucha.  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves du Chaudron Baveur faisaient leur bagages pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le Magicobus avait même été mis à leur disposition pour éviter que les Moldus ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose ( les hiboux dans le métro anglais sont assez rares ).  
  
Pendant le voyage, Harry resta silencieux. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit à son parrain. Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Roxanne avaient eu un compartiment pour eux seuls. Sans les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années, il paraissait beaucoup plus vide.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione en voyant l'air songeur de son ami.  
  
- Oui, oui. Enfin non pas tellement, répondit Harry décidé à dire ce qu'il savait à Roxanne, y compris à Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ron.  
  
- C'est à propos de Sniffle.  
  
Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard paniqué en direction de Roxanne puis de Harry.  
  
- Qui est Sniffle ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
- C'est mon parrain, répondit Harry.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? lui chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Ton parrain ? répéta Roxanne avec un air mystérieux. Il ne s'appelle pas Sirius Black ton parrain Harry ?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? interrogea Ron.  
  
- C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. Elle était très amie avec James et sa bande.  
  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Ron.  
  
- Tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir tué tes parents et de s'être échappé d'Azkaban ? demanda Roxanne, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Non, puisqu'il était innocent, répondit tranquillement Harry en soutenant son regard.  
  
- HARRY ! crièrent Ron et Hermione en bondissant de leurs sièges. QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'apprend rien, répondit Roxanne en détachant son regard de Harry pour observer les visages ahuris de Ron et Hermione. Je le savais déjà.  
  
- Comment ça tu le savais déjà ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Sirius est son père, dit Harry.  
  
- Ron et Hermione se rassirent dans leur fauteuils les yeux ronds.  
  
- Ah.. bon ? murmura Hermione.  
  
- Oui, dit Roxanne. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que je ne savais pas si vous saviez la vérité. Mais maintenant que c'est fait je me sens mieux.  
  
- Et toi Harry, depuis quand le sais tu ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Depuis hier soir quand j'ai été voir Sniffle ( il avait décidé de reprendre son nom car il avait peur que les cris de Ron et Hermione aient fait venir des élèves.)  
  
- Tu as vu mon père hier ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Oui. Il voulait me mettre en garde, continua Harry.  
  
Il se mit alors à raconter sa discussion avec son parrain.  
  
- Alors ma baguette a été crée par ton père et le mien ? s'étonna Roxanne à la fin de son récit.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ca alors !  
  
- J'imagine que c'est pour venger Sniffle que tu as décidé d'apprendre la Magie Noire il y a quelques années ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui c'est pour ça. Quand j'ai appris que mon père n'était pas mort mais qu'il était à Azkaban et qu'il s'en était échappé pour se venger parce que le Ministère de la Magie l'avait accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, j'étais hors de moi et j'ai décidé d'étudier la Magie Noire.  
  
- Donc tu nous as menti quand tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas le nom de ton père ? interrogea Ron.  
  
- Oui, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas si Harry savait la vérité et j'avais peur que vous ne me rejetiez si je vous avais dit que j'étais la fille du présumé responsable de la mort des parents de Harry. Déjà que je vous avais menti en ne vous disant pas que je pratiquais la Magie Noire.. . Harry, est ce que mon père va bien ?  
  
- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler longtemps. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais avec Dumbledore et Remus Lupin ils sont en train de rassembler des preuves pour prouver son innocence. Et il m'a dit qu'il irait bientôt te voir.  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda t elle les yeux soudain rouges.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle détourna son regard des autres et se mit à observer le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.  
  
Fred et George entrèrent alors brusquement dans le compartiment.  
  
- On arrive dans cinq minutes à Poudlard !  
  
- Qu'est ce que t'as Roxanne ? demanda George, en voyant les yeux rouges de la jeune fille et les larmes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.  
  
Roxanne se tourna vers lui ne sachant pas quoi dire. Voyant l'émotion de son amie, Hermione répondit à sa place :  
  
- Elle vient de se cogner la tête en dormant.  
  
Roxanne appuya alors sa main sur son crâne et se remit à regarder le paysage à travers la vitre.


	17. Le retour de Voldemort

Chapitre 17  
Le retour de Voldemort  
  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà passer faire leur compte rendu de stage. Hermione était passé devant Mc Gonagall et le professeur Flitwick, elle avait obtenu un 18/20.  
  
Harry passa une semaine plus tard. Mme Bibine et le professeur Binns l'avaient noté. Mme Bibine semblait ravi que Harry ai fait son stage chez les Canons de Chudley, quant au professeur Binns, il ne dit rien. Harry obtenu un 15/20. Après le rapport de stage, les élèves devaient maintenant se préparer au BUSE ce qui leur prenaient une grande partie de leur temps. Avec les entraînements de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas trop le temps de voir Cho. Mais ils se croisaient régulièrement dans les couloirs et ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir le week-end. Ils faisaient alors des promenades dans le parc.  
  
Un soir, alors qu'ils allaient faire leur devoir, Harry reconnut qui était la directrice de Heward.  
  
- J'ai enfin fini ! dit Roxanne triomphalement en refermant sa bouteille d'encre.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fini ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Mon devoir de Divination, il fallait faire les prévisions du mois de Juin d'après l'alignement actuel des planètes, répondit Roxanne.  
  
- Et qu'est ce que ça donne ? interrogea Harry.  
  
- Eh bien, d'après mes calculs, je devrais avoir une petite fatigue, vers le 15, et une rentrée d'argent au début du mois.  
  
- A ta place je recommencerais, lança Ron. Tu as du te tromper.  
  
- Mais non je suis sûre de mes calculs.  
  
- Si tu ne risques pas de mourir au moins deux fois dans le mois, Trelawney ne te mettras pas la moyenne.  
  
- C'est vrai, tu devrais rajouter quelque chose comme la mort de ton hiboux ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, conseilla Harry. Elles aiment les prévisions assez négatives.  
  
- Certainement pas ! J'ai mis deux heures à tout calculer et si ça ne lui va pas c'est pareil ! dit Roxanne en rangeant sa carte des planètes.  
  
- Ca ne vous dit pas d'aller manger ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Si, ça creuse d'étudier, répondit Harry.  
  
Ils rangeaient leur affaires quand un petit carnet tomba de la pile de parchemins de Roxanne. Harry le ramassa. - Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- C'est un album de tous mes amis de Heward, répondit Roxanne. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle leur montra les photos, en expliquant de qui il s'agissait.  
  
- Et là c'est une photo avec ma prof de Magie Noire qui était aussi la directrice Mme Figg.  
  
Harry crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Cette dame aux cheveux blancs, dans sa robe de sorcière, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être cette vieille folle chez qui il allait pendant les anniversaires de son cousin Dudley ?!  
  
- C'est la directrice de Heward ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, tu la connais ?  
  
- Oui, je crois.  
  
Puis Roxanne rangea l'album et ils allèrent dîner dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry n'osa pas demander à Roxanne si son ancienne directrice vivait au 4 Privet Drive de peur de paraître ridicule.  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que les élèves étaient en pleine révision pour leur BUSE qu'ils devaient passer deux semaines plus tard, Harry reçut un mot de Sirius.  
  
_ Cher Harry,  
  
J'imagine que tu es en pleine période de révisions pour tes examens , mais je serais là-où-tu-sais le 25 mai. Viens me voir vers 23h, tu peux emmener Roxanne, Ron et Hermione.  
A bientôt  
Sniffle  
_  
Harry mit au courant ses amis. Roxanne était excitée de voir son père.  
  
- Quatre personnes absentes le même soir, ça va paraître bizarre, non ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Oui, approuva Ron, il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour éviter qu'on s'aperçoive de notre absence.  
  
- Je connais un moyen, dit Hermione.  
  
Le soir du 25 mai, alors que Ron et Harry étaient dans leur lit en faisant semblant de dormir, ils entendirent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Hermione apparut.  
  
- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota Ron qui se leva de son lit.  
  
- _Clonus_ ! dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur Ron.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre garçon était à côté de Ron. Il était roux comme Ron, grand comme Ron, plein de tâches de rousseur comme Ron. en fait c'était Ron.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui venait de voir la scène.  
  
- C'est un sort qui permet de créer un clone pour deux heures environ. Clone Ron va dans le lit et dors, dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'autre Ron.  
  
Aussitôt celui-ci s'allongea dans le lit de Ron et ferma ses yeux.  
  
- Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Ron impressionné.  
  
- C'est Victor qui me l'a appris cet été, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Harry entendit Ron grommeler, et parvint à entendre « Ce Vicky !» Puis Hermione lança le même sort sur Harry, ils descendirent rejoindre Roxanne qui les attendait dans la Salle Commune, visiblement nerveuse.  
  
Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'ils avaient agrandi grâce au sortilège d'Amplification (_Amplificatum_) et quittèrent la Salle Commune, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sorcière borgne. Harry récita la formule et la statue se déplaça, ils pénétrèrent dans le souterrain et marchèrent jusque chez Honeydukes.  
  
- Comment vous connaissez ce passage ? demanda Roxanne impressionnée lors de l'ouverture du passage.  
  
- Grâce à Fred et George, répondit Ron.  
  
- Qui le connaissent grâce à ton père, le mien et leur amis, ajouta Harry qui lui expliqua alors l'histoire de la Carte du Maraudeur.  
  
Après être sorti du magasin, ils se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante. Un chien noir semblait les attendre dans une pièce de la Cabane.  
  
- Qu'est ce que votre chien Doggy fait là ? demanda Roxanne.  
  
- Ta mère ne t'a pas dit que Sirius était un Animagus caché ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, elle ne me l'avait pas dit.  
  
Le chien se transforma alors en homme. Roxanne ne semblait pas savoir que dire à la vue de son père. Des larmes coulèrent discrètement le long de ses joues. Un long silence s'installa que Harry n'osait pas rompre.  
  
- Sirius Black, parvint finalement à articuler Roxanne.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Papa, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire timide.  
  
Sa fille sourit.  
  
- Comment va ta mère ? demanda Sirius à sa fille qui ne savais pas comment se comporter face à sa fille.  
  
- Bien. Elle sait que tu es là ? demanda t elle.  
  
- Non. Mais elle sait que je suis en contact avec Dumbledore. J'irais bientôt la voir.  
  
- Combien de temps restes-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Très peu. Je crois que le Ministère m'a repéré, j'ai remarqué plusieurs membres de la Brigade Magique qui inspectaient Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. Fudge était également là. Harry est ce que tout va bien à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est étrange, dit Sirius avec un air songeur.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui est si étrange ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Voldemort (sursaut de Ron et Hermione ) a la baguette et la gant mais il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Harry, dos à la porte, se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer.  
  
- Fudge ! s'exclamèrent les quatre élèves de Poudlard.  
  
- Potter ! Que faites vous ici avec .  
  
Il observa le fond de la pièce.  
  
- Black ! s'écria t il en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme. Emparez vous de lui ! ordonna t il aux cinq membres de la Brigade Magique qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
Avant même que Harry ne prononce un mot, Roxanne avait lancé un _Endormitus_ !  
  
Les cinq sorciers tombèrent comme des mouches sur le sol. On pouvait les entendre ronfler.  
  
- Qu'est ce que . De la Magie Noire ! s'écria Fudge.  
  
- Tu pratiques la Magie Noire ? s'exclama à son tour Sirius avec un air inquiet.  
  
- Papa, je ., tenta d'expliquer Roxanne.  
  
- Inutile de vous justifier, coupa Fudge, jeter des sorts de Magie Noire, en plus, sur des représentants de l'ordre vous coûtera très cher mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ? On ne se connaît pas je crois.  
  
- Mademoiselle Black, répondit Sirius.  
  
- Black ? Vous êtes sa fille ? demanda t il avec un air méprisant.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Faire de grosses erreurs est héréditaire, à ce que je vois, dit Fudge.  
  
- Que faites vous ici ? demanda Hermione ?  
  
- Je vous retourne la question, Mlle Granger. Que font quatre élèves de Poudlard avec un criminel en cavale, ici et en pleine nuit ?  
  
- AAAARRRRHHH !!!!!!! s'écria alors Harry en plaquant sa main sur son front.  
  
Sa cicatrice le brûlait tout à coup, une douleur vive et continue, de plus en plus forte chaque seconde.  
  
- Voldemort, articula t il. Il est tout près.  
  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron blême.  
  
- Ce garçon est complètement fou, dit Fudge. Déjà l'année dernière il .  
  
Sirius bondit sur le Premier Ministre de la Magie.  
  
- Ne redites plus jamais que Harry est fou !  
  
A cet instant un « pop » retentit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaître. Petitgrow à ses côtés. Tout le monde se tût et Sirius lâcha Fudge.  
  
- _Impero_ ! lança Roxanne en pointant sa baguette sur Fudge.  
  
Celui-ci transplana automatiquement avant même que Voldemort ne puisse faire quelque chose.  
  
- Jolie performance, Black, complimenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais utiliser un sortilège Impardonnable te coûtera cher.  
  
Roxanne ne répondit pas et le regarda impassible.  
  
- Je crois arriver au moment des retrouvailles entre le père et la fille, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Comment il nous a trouvé ? demanda Ron, sortit de sa torpeur, à Hermione qui était à côté de lui.  
  
- Mais je suis là grâce à Miss Black ! répondit Voldemort. Mon informateur ne m'avait pas trompé en me disant que vous aviez un certain talent pour la magie noire.  
  
- Votre espion ? répéta Roxanne.  
  
- Oui. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal. Elle a parfaitement bien joué son rôle. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu pour la baguette. Tu n'es pas si bête que ça Black, dit il en s'adressant à Sirius. Je n'avais pas pensé au sortilège de Fidelitas. Malheureusement pour toi, je connaissais aussi l'existence du gant magique.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Sa cicatrice faisait terriblement mal à Harry.  
  
- Vous êtes bien silencieux, remarqua t il sarcastiquement. Mais c'est compréhensible quand on connaît la fin de cette soirée qui sera marquée par la mort de Harry Potter !  
  
Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi.  
  
- Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Voldemort le visage déformé par la haine. Je sens à plein nez l'odeur de son sang impur ! Tue la Queudever.  
  
Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, paralysée de peur.  
  
- Ave.  
  
Harry se tourna vers le traître.  
  
- _FIGERORARUS _!!! s'écria t il.  
  
Ron et Roxanne venaient de lancer le même sort. Petitgrow fut stoppé dans son élan, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- _AVEDA KEDAVRA_ ! cria alors une voix derrière Harry, qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner pourvoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière lui.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
Puis il vit la lumière verte arriver vers lui. Il entendit les cris de ses amis, une voix lointaine et ce fut le trou noir.


	18. Le coma

Chapitre 18  
Le coma  
  
Harry ne voyait rien. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir ses bras ou ses jambes. Il ne savait même pas si il était mort ou vivant. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voldemort lui avait lancé l'Aveda Kedavra. Il avait utilisé la baguette de Potslack pour se dédoubler et le frapper par derrière. Le lâche !  
  
Soudain Harry entendit des voix, puis il vit des rideaux autour de lui.  
  
- _James ! C'est lui !_ disait un voix de femme.  
  
- _Lily, prends Harry avec toi et cache toi !  
_  
Alors Harry vit sa mère se pencher au dessus de lui. Il comprit qu'il était dans un berceau. Il comprit qu'il revivait la mort de ses parents. Il voulut tendre les bras vers sa mère et vit alors des petits bras potelés de bébé. Quand sa mère le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle, Harry se sentit bien. Puis il entendit des bruits de meubles renversés et des sorts lancés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Puis il entendit Voldemort prononcer Aveda Kedavra. Il y eu un bruit sourd. Harry comprit que son père venait de mourir. Il entendit sa mère murmurer :  
  
- _James !_  
  
Puis elle pleura. La porte s'ouvrit alors et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de Lily l'air menaçant.  
  
- _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! implora sa mère devant Voldemort.  
  
_- _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote. Allez, pousse-toi_.  
  
- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place .  
_  
Harry reconnut les voix qu'il entendait lorsqu'il apercevait des Détraqueurs. Il savait qu'il allait voir la mort de sa mère. Il voulut crier, mais des sanglots de bébé sortirent de sa voix. Sa mère le serra encore plus fort contre elle.  
  
- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié. Ayez piti_ . cria sa mère.  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire et sa mère à hurler de terreur.  
  
- _Aveda__ Kedavra !_ lança Voldemort.  
  
Harry sentit que sa mère tombait et il tomba sur elle. Voldemort se dirigea alors vers lui.  
  
- _Et maintenant le dernier des Potter ! Aveda Kedavra_ !  
  
Harry vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers lui et il le sentit toucher son front et ricocher. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Voldemort.  
  
- _NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!!_ cria celui-ci.  
  
Puis il s'évapora. Harry était seul, près du corps de sa mère. Il se sentit fatigué soudain et il s'endormit à côté de sa mère. Morte.  
  
- _HAAAAAA !!!! VERNOOOONNN !!!!!_  
  
Harry se réveilla et observa autour de lui. Il semblait être dans un tas de couvertures. Une enveloppe était posé sur lui. Il regarda au dessus de lui. C'était la Tante Pétunia qui venait de hurler et qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. L'oncle Vernon arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils semblaient tous les deux plus jeunes.  
  
- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Pétunia_ ? demanda t il aussi surpris que sa femme.  
  
- _Je. je n'en sais rien Vernon. Il y a une lettre._  
  
Son mari la prit et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Pétunia se pencha pour lire la lettre avec lui. Puis ils se dépêchèrent de prendre Harry et refermèrent la porte. Harry comprit qu'il venait de revivre son arrivée chez les Dursleys. Il en conclut qu'il revivait les pires moments de sa vie. Et ce qu'il vit par la suite le confirma.  
  
- _Tous les deux._  
  
_- Quoi ?_  
  
- _On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. Ca restera une victoire de Poudlard.  
_  
- _On sera ex æquo_.  
  
La mort de Cédric.  
  
- _Tu.Tu__ crois ?_  
  
- _Oui,_ s'entendit il dire. _On s'est aidés l'un l'autre non ? Et on est arrivés ensemble jusque ici. Alors on n'a qu'a prendre le trophée ensemble_.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable quand il revit le sourire de Cédric quand celui avait dit :  
  
- _Tu as raison. Viens_.  
  
Puis ce fut comme si le temps accélérait soudain. Les images devenaient flous et les sons incompréhensibles. Enfin ça se calma et Harry se vit courir en essayant d'échapper à Voldemort. Il se revit crier : _Accio_ au trophée alors qu'il tenait le bras de Cédric mort, pour revenir à Poudlard. Harry sentit alors en lui une immense vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il venait de revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Il avait comme une envie de mourir pour échapper à cette vie. D'ailleurs il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait qu'il le veuille vraiment pour que cela se réalise.  
  
Mais d'autres images arrivèrent tout d'un coup. Harry était en train de jouer avec des cubes qui flottaient quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Harry regarda autour de lui et il vit ses parents assis sur le canapé non loin de lui qui le regardaient d'un oeil amusé. Il était dans sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Soudain une sonnette retentit. Lily se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que James prenait son fils dans ses bras. Harry eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Dumbledore était là, il semblait un peu plus jeune, mais on voyait bien qu'il était âgé. Une femme aux cheveux blancs étaient là aussi.  
  
- _Arabella__ !_ dit Lily en s'adressant à elle. _Comment allez vous ?_  
  
- _Bien. Comment va mon filleul et sa famille ? demanda t elle en caressant le visage de James._  
  
- _Ca peut aller_, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Harry comprit que Mme Figg, avait été la marraine de son père. Ce qui expliquait l'épitaphe sur la tombe de ses parents A mon filleul et à sa femme regretté. Puis il aperçut un jeune homme aux yeux rieurs qui portait un enfant dans ses bras accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Il reconnut Lucy Fallder qui était plus jeune. Il en déduisit que l'homme qui était venu avec elle était Sirius.  
  
- _Bonjour Sirius_, dit James à ce moment là comme pour confirmer sa pensée.  
  
Harry observa l'enfant dans les bras de son parrain. C'était bien Roxanne, il reconnaissait ses yeux gris. Les adultes installèrent les petits tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans le canapé non loin de là et les observaient jouer ensemble tout en buvant du thé. Harry avait l'impression de vivre une journée « en famille ». Petit à petit jouer à la balle avec Roxanne devenait fatiguant, ils arrêtèrent et Harry s'allongea sur le tapis et s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une vieille cabane. Alors qu'il observait où il se trouvait, une voix le fit frissonner.  
  
- _CA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS INTERDIT !_  
  
Cette voix. C'était celle de l'oncle Vernon ! Il allait continuer à revivre les pires moments de sa vie ?  
  
- _Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux. Harry . Tu es un sorcier._  
  
Cette voix là lui était bien plus agréable à entendre. C'était Hagrid. Harry se souvint qu'il se trouvait dans la cabane où Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. Certainement la meilleure nouvelle qu'on ai pu lui annoncer de toute sa vie.  
  
Les images devinrent flous et les sons incompréhensibles. Harry crut qu'il était secoué dans tous les sens. Puis le décor redevint visible. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda autour de lui. Ron semblait plus petit. Hermione aussi et elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille qu'à une jeune fille de quinze ans.  
  
- _Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes_, dit alors une voix familière. Celle de Dumbledore. _Il faut avoir beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.  
_  
Harry se sentit se lever, crier et applaudir avec les autres élèves. Il se félicita d'avoir donner un coup de coude à Ron, ce jour là, pour lui montrer la tête de Malefoy qui était abasourdi et horrifié. Il rit en lui- même.  
  
Encore une fois le décor changea. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre. Harry reconnut le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
- _Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Petitgrow ?_ dit alors Sirius qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
  
- _Vous êtes libre,_ s'entendit répondre Harry.  
  
- _Oui. mais je suis aussi. je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit. je suis ton parrain.  
_  
- _Je le savais._  
  
- _Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose.  
  
_Harry ressentit le silence pendant lequel il avait espéré que Sirius lui demande de vivre avec lui.  
  
- _Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante. Mais. penses-y. Lorsque j'aurais été réhabilité.Si jamais. tu veux changer de maison.  
_  
- _Vous voulez dire. Habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ?_  
  
Harry vit la mine déçue de son parrain.  
  
- _Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement._  
  
_- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est ce que je peux m'y installer_ ?  
  
Harry remarqua avec amusement maintenant qu'il était en quelque sorte « extérieur » à la scène la tête de Rogue, inanimé et dirigé par Sirius, qui raclait le plafond, tandis que son parrain se tournait vers lui et le regardait dans les yeux.  
  
- _Tu veux vraiment ?_  
  
- _Oui, je veux vraiment !_  
  
Même si Harry savait que ça n'avait pas été possible, il savait que ce moment avait été l'un des meilleurs moment de sa vie.  
  
Puis les images se brouillèrent et Harry entendit une musique douce. Le décor se stabilisa. Cho était en face de lui, il la tenait dans ses bras et ils dansaient tous les deux. Ce moment avait été merveilleux pour Harry. Il revit le clin d'?il de Fred qui lui montrait Ginny et Colin en train de danser. Harry se vit rapprocher brusquement Cho de lui pour qu'elle évite Pansy et Drago. Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda. Il ressentit la même gêne qu'il avait éprouvé ce soir là. Malgré tout il avait passé un moment inoubliable.  
  
- _Excuse moi Cho._  
  
Encore une fois le décor changea et Harry reconnut tout de suite où il était. Le stade de Quidditch de Londres.  
  
- _Mais on pourra se voir à Poudlard,_ disait Cho.  
  
- _Oui, c'est vrai qu'on se voit pas beaucoup là-bas._  
  
- _C'est parce qu'on ose pas se parler.  
  
_Puis il l'embrassa. Harry ressentit la même chose que ce jour là. C'était le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Cho et il avait été très agréable et tendre.  
  
- Harry. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas.  
  
Harry ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix qui lui semblait familière. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus que quelqu'un ai jamais prononcés ces paroles à son propos de toute sa vie.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.  
  
Il repensa à ce baiser avec Cho et aux autres qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Il voulait revivre ça. La revoir, l'entendre, la toucher encore, et l'embrasser.  
  
Harry sentit alors ses paupières s'alourdir. Il essaya de les ouvrir, elles étaient vraiment lourdes. Après un ultime effort il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait ce plafond. C'était celui de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Harry se tourna vers la voix. C'était Cho.


	19. Vérité

Chapitre 19  
Vérit  
  
- Harry ! répéta Cho.  
  
- Cho., commença Harry.  
  
- Ne dis rien. Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu ne devais pas parler mais te reposer. Je vais la chercher, dit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
  
Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui donna une potion puis il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
  
Dans la matinée Dumbledore vint lui rendre visite.  
  
- Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens tu ?  
  
- Mieux. Mais que s'est il passé ?  
  
- Tu es tombé dans un profond coma magique.  
  
- Un coma magique ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.  
  
- Oui. C'est très rare et encore plus d'en sortir.  
  
- Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien, signala Harry inquiet au Directeur.  
  
- Ca va revenir, c'est normal. Voldemort a encore essayé de te tuer. J'ai lancé un sort de Déviation.  
  
- De Déviation ?  
  
- Oui. Ca a fonctionné, l'éclair de l'Aveda Kedavra a été dévié. Mais tu avais déjà été touché. Nous avons cru que tu étais mort.  
  
- Comment vont les autres ?  
  
-Ils sont vivants, dit Dumbledore après un moment d'hésitation. Ils sont surtout inquiets pour toi, Harry.  
  
Soudain Harry revit tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir là.  
  
- Fudge ! s'écria t il. Il était avec nous dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il a trouvé Sirius, dit il en chuchotant de peur que l'infirmière l'entende. Il voulait l'arrêter.  
  
- Calme toi, Harry. Peter Petitgrow a été arrêté et soumis au Vériteraserum. Il a tout avoué. Sirius a été innocenté et réhabilité avant- hier.  
  
- Avant-hier ? Mais depuis combien de temps je suis là ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Environ une semaine. Je te conseille de te reposer encore. Tes amis vont sûrement passer te voir. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir  
  
Vers midi et demie, Hermione, Ron et Cho passèrent le voir.  
  
- Harry ! dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. On a cru que tu étais mort ! Comment tu vas ?  
  
- Ca va.  
  
- Cho nous a prévenu ce matin que tu étais sorti du coma, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Roxanne n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Harry qui venait de remarquer l'absence de son amie.  
  
Les trois élèves se regardèrent gênés.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t il.  
  
Personne ne répondit.  
  
- Elle n'est pas . Dumbledore est venu ce matin il m'a dit que vous alliez tous bien !  
  
- Non, non elle est en vie mais., commença Hermione.  
  
- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Où elle est ? s'énerva Harry.  
  
- A Azkaban, lâcha Ron.  
  
- Azkaban ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Fudge l'a arrêté pour lui avoir lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable et utilisé de la Magie Noire sur des membres de la Brigade Magique, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Allez, laissez le se reposer, dit Mme Pomfresh en arrivant.  
  
- Oui, on va te laisser Harry. On reviendra.  
  
Ses amis sortirent de l'infirmerie le laissant étonné de cette nouvelle.  
  
Harry ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué et il voulait sortir prendre l'air.  
  
Vers cinq heures, après plusieurs demandes à l'infirmière, il eut l'autorisation de sortir.  
  
- Tu pourras reprendre les cours dès demain, si tu te sens mieux, mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien tu viens me voir ! la prévint Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Harry, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nouvelle, sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Il longea le lac en songeant. Si Fudge avait arrêté Roxanne c'est que Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, ce qui semblait bizarre. A moins qu'il n'ai pas pu intervenir pour l'empêcher de l'envoyer en prison, ce qui signifierai que la situation était vraiment grave. Depuis qu'il était sortit du coma Harry avait réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait vu, sans comprendre vraiment quoi que ce soit. Ce dont il était sûr c'était que tout ce qu'il avait vu s'était réellement passé. Il comprit alors que Roxanne était plus qu'une amie pour lui. Elle faisait partie de sa famille. C'était la fille de son parrain et Sirius était la seule « famille » qu'il lui restait, sans compter les Dursley. Elle était comme sa cousine ou une espèce de soeur. Il ne pouvait pas la laissée à Azkaban, il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors qu'il décidait de rentrer au château pour parler à Dumbledore il aperçut George de l'autre côté du lac près de la Forêt Interdite assis dans l'herbe. Il alla le voir.  
  
- Salut, dit il en s'approchant de George.  
  
- Harry ! dit le roux en se levant subitement. Ron m'a dit que tu étais sorti du coma hier, je voulais justement aller te voir. Comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je. je réfléchissais, dit le garçon en se rasseyant.  
  
- A Roxanne ?  
  
George hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu es courant ? demanda t il.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour. Ron et Hermione me l'ont dit toute à l'heure.  
  
- Je peux pas croire que Fudge la mette à Azkaban ! Quand je pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a prévenu Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne vous défendre. C'est injuste !  
  
- Ron et Hermione t'ont tout dit ?  
  
- Oui et Dumbledore aussi. De toutes façons Sirius a été innocenté avant- hier alors ce n'est plus un secret. Et pour la Magie Noire ! Elle voulait juste défendre son père ! Si tu l'avais vu quand elle a su que son père était réhabilité ! Elle était toute joyeuse ! Ils devaient se revoir aujourd'hui à Poudlard, mais ils l'ont arrêté hier. Elle avait l'air terrifié quand elle est partie avec la Brigade Magique.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « ils devaient se revoir aujourd'hui » ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Sirius vient à Poudlard ce soir. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
- Non, j'imagine que Dumbledore a oublié de m'en parlé. Justement je dois aller le voir.  
  
- Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux qu'on ai rompu à cause de moi ! lâcha George.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry qui attendait la version de George.  
  
- Dès que nous sommes sortis ensemble, j'ai passé beaucoup moins de temps avec Fred, car ce temps je la passais avec Roxanne. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point elle était bien. Et puis Fred m'a dit que notre projet de Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux n'avançait pas assez et qu'on ne serait jamais prêt pour le stage. Je lui ai dit que je passerais plus de temps là- dessus avec lui mais ça ne lui convenait pas. Et puis je me suis aperçu que c'était la première fois que nos projets étaient perturbés à cause d'une fille. Or nous nous étions jurés que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.  
  
- Plus jamais ?  
  
- Oui, en deuxième année Fred et moi étions tous les deux intéressés par une septième année qui nous incitait à nous disputer. Et quand on s'en est rendu compte on s'est promis que ça ne recommencerait plus. En plus comme me l'a fait remarqué Fred elle pratiquait la Magie Noire, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas plus à nos parents, et elle pouvait être dangereuse. Alors j'ai quitté Roxanne. Elle avait l'air de bien le prendre ce qui me soulageait car je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Mais je me suis aperçu quelques semaines après qu'elle me manquait vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je serais passé pour un idiot. Quel imbécile j'aurais du lui dire quand même !  
  
- Je vois, dit Harry. Moi je ne trouve pas qu'elle l'a pris si bien que ça.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- La veille du stage, je suis descendu dans la Salle Commune le soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle était là aussi. En pratiquant la Magie Noire on essaye de contrôler ses émotions, de ne pas les laisser paraître. Seulement il faut bien qu'un jour ça sorte, et je crois que ce soir là , elle est restée elle-même, et elle paraissait triste. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de votre rupture.  
  
- Elle m'en voulait ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas. Elle était juste triste.  
  
Harry perçut un faible sourire sur le visage de George qui redevint songeur.  
  
- Bon je vais voir Dumbledore. On se voit au dîner, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
- Oui à toute à l'heure, répondit George.  
  
Harry rentra au château et alla au bureau de Dumbledore. Par chance le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Il monta le corridor et frappa à la porte du bureau du Directeur.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau.  
  
- Ah Harry ! Je vois que tu vas mieux ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Eh bien j'ai appris que Roxanne avait été arrêté et je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer.  
  
- Assied toi. Roxanne a effectivement été arrêté. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Fudge était dans tous ses états. Il a exigé qu'on arrête Sirius ce que j'ai accepté puisque Peter Petitgrow pouvait témoigné maintenant qu'il était maîtrisé. Fudge a été en colère de devoir innocenté Sirius, mais il n'avait pas le choix, lui et la Commission Magique avait été témoin de son interrogatoire sous Vériteraserum. Alors il s'est vengé sur sa fille en l'accusant de l'avoir attaqué avec un Sortilège Impardonnable et d'avoir fait usage de Magie Noire sur des membres de la Brigade Magique.  
  
- Mais si elle a fait tout ça c'est pour nous protéger !  
  
- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ce que semble croire Fudge.  
  
- Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ?  
  
- Je viens justement de recevoir un hiboux du Ministère de la Justice. Elle sera jugé lundi.  
  
- Il lui reste encore deux jours à pourrir à Azkaban ! s'exclama Harry sans se rendre compte de la présence de son directeur. Pardon.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. J'ai l'impression que Roxanne compte beaucoup pour toi..  
  
- Oui. C'est la fille de mon parrain, alors c'est comme une cousine ou une soeur pour moi. En fait aujourd'hui je me souvenu de tout ce que j'avais vu pendant que j'étais dans le coma et c'est comme si elle faisait partie de ma famille.  
  
- Et qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Dumbledore intéressé.  
  
- C'est comme si j'avais d'abord revécut les pires moments de ma vie - la mort de mes parents, la mort de Cédric- puis les meilleurs. Et justement parmi ces derniers, j'ai revu une journée de ma vie dont je ne me souvenais pas. Je vivais encore avec mes parents, et Sirius et sa femme Lucy Fallder étaient là eux aussi avec Roxanne. Et puis vous étiez la aussi avec Arabella Figg, d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'était la marraine de mon père.  
  
- Oui, effectivement. Je venais souvent chez tes parents. Quant à Arabella c'était effectivement la marraine de James. Elle est aussi la directrice de Heward l'école où allait Roxanne.  
  
Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'il la soupçonnait également d'être une voisine des Dursley.  
  
- Elle vient justement ce soir à Poudlard avec Sirius. Tu pourras lui parler.  
  
- Oui, je lui parlerai, répondit Harry.  
  
Puis il sortit du bureau du directeur et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
Ils descendirent manger vers sept heures et demie. Mais il n'y avait rien dans leur assiette ni aucun plat sur les tables.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean Thomas, assis à côté de Ron. Pourquoi il n'y a aucun plat ?  
  
A ce moment là, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, vous avez certainement appris que Sirius Black avait été innocenté il y a quelques jours. Ayant été un élève de Poudlard dans sa jeunesse, et le professeur Dowmansha nous ayant quittés Mr Black remplacera pour le reste de l'année votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Hermione et Ron avait appris à Harry que dès que Dumbledore avait su pour Dowmansha, il avait décidé de la renvoyer et de la livrer au Ministère de la Magie, mais la Mangemort avait pris la fuite avant.  
  
- Justement voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, continua Dumbledore.  
  
A ce moment là une porte derrière la table des professeurs, s'ouvrit et Sirius en sortit. Il y eut quelques faibles applaudissements. Il semblait toujours aussi pâle et préoccupé.  
  
- Certainement à cause de Roxanne, se dit Harry.  
  
- Et je vous présente également Arabella Figg, directrice de l'école Heward, qui va rester à Poudlard quelques jours pour affaires, termina le directeur en présentant une femme aux cheveux blancs que Harry reconnut aussitôt.  
  
C'était bien la Mme Figg chez qui il allait pendant ses vacances pour ne pas encombrer les Dursley lors de l'anniversaire de Dudley. Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'?il de la table des professeurs. Harry répondit par un faible sourire. Puis il reporta son attention sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table.  
  
A la fin du repas, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, Sirius et Arabella l'arrêtèrent.  
  
- Alors Harry ? Surpris de me voir ? demanda la femme.  
  
- Oui assez ! Je ne me serais jamais douté que vous étiez une sorcière. Et encore moins la directrice d'une école de Sorcellerie.  
  
Arabella lui sourit.  
  
- Toutes ces années, j'ai du essayer de paraître une vieille Moldue pour ne pas que tu soupçonnes quelque chose. Et depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir.  
  
- Harry, dit Sirius. Dumbledore me charge de te dire que Hermione, Ron, George et toi devront assister au procès de Roxanne lundi.  
  
- Je leur dirai.  
  
- Bien. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit. A demain.  
  
Harry mit les autres au courant et ils montèrent se coucher.


	20. Le procès

Je ne sais pas du tout comment se passe un procès alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est loin de la réalité ! Je me suis inspiré de ce que je voyais dans les films.  
  
Chapitre 20  
Le procès  
  
Le lundi matin, Harry, Hermione, Ron et George se rendirent dans la Hall pour aller au Palais de Justice. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à partir au procès. Cho était là aussi ainsi que Hagrid et Mc Gonagall. Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec Sirius et Arabella. Il leur dit Bonjour et leur présenta un stylo.  
  
- Ceci est le Portoloin qui nous conduira là-bas, dit il.  
  
Ils posèrent touts leur doigt dessus et Harry se sentit aspiré.  
  
Le palais de Justice était très grand et beau. Cependant ils ne restèrent pas à contempler les magnifiques plafonds. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers et pénétrèrent dans une salle ronde voûtée ressemblant à une cave. Harry reconnaissait cette salle c'était celle qu'il avait vu l'année dernière dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.  
  
- Fudge a toujours exagéré ! grommela Sirius. La juger dans la Salle où ont été jugé des tas de Mangemort !  
  
Ils s'assirent tous dans les gradins. D'autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas étaient également présentes. Lucy Fallder vint les rejoindre.  
  
- Toute la presse est là Sirius ! s'exclama t elle.  
  
- Oui. Ca va encore faire tout un événement..  
  
- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous serez peut être appelés pour témoigner, les prévint Arabella.  
  
Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, à l'idée de devoir témoigner devant tous ces gens. Soudain tout le monde se tût et se leva.  
  
- Les jurés ! déclara une voix.  
  
Une petite porte s'ouvrit et trois juges apparurent.  
  
- Le plaignant et son avocat.  
  
Cornélius Fudge apparut fier. Il fut applaudi. A côté de lui se tenait Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- C'est le père de Malefoy qui le défend ?! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- La défense, annonça la voix.  
  
Un homme entra dans la salle.  
  
- C'est Dimitri Diggle, commenta Dumbledore, assis à côté de Harry. L'avocat de Roxanne.  
  
- Diggle ? Du cabinet Diggle et Cie ? demanda Hermione assise de l'autre côté du directeur. C'est là qu'elle a fait son stage !  
  
- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de la défendre.  
  
- C'est lui qui aurai du s'occuper de mon procès, ajouta Sirius. Mais vu que je n'en ai pas eu..  
  
- L'accusée !  
  
Roxanne entra alors dans la Salle. Elle semblait fatiguée, avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. En pénétrant dans la salle elle sembla impressionnée de tout ce monde puis elle chercha des gens des yeux. Quand elle vit ses parents, et ses amis, elle sembla plus calme. Quand elle vit Harry elle faillit pousser un cri de joie mais elle se retint. En revanche lorsqu'elle aperçut George qui lui sourit, elle sourit. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui était destiné.  
  
- Le juge Mirothi !  
  
Un homme assez grand, aux cheveux blancs entra et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui dominait la salle. A sa gauche se trouvait les juges et à sa droite une chaise. En face de lui à gauche se trouvait Fudge et Lucius Malefoy et à droite Diggle et Roxanne. La procès commença.  
  
- Nous sommes ici pour juger Roxanne Fallder Black accusée par Mr Cornélius Fudge d'avoir utilisé de la Magie Noire et d'avoir lancé le Sortilège Impardonnable de l'Imperum sur le dit Cornélius Fudge. Mr Malefoy allez y.  
  
Lucius Malefoy se leva, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, puis il se tourna vers les juges et Mirothi.  
  
- Messieurs les jurés ! Comme l'a annoncé le juge cette jeune fille se prénomme Roxanne Fallder Black. C'est la fille de Sirius Black. Or tout le monde connaît la réputation de cet homme, il ne serait donc pas étonnant que sa fille soit comme lui.  
  
- Objection ! lança Diggle.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Mr Black a été innocenté il y a quelques jours et réhabilité ! Cela n'a donc rien à voir puisqu'il n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accusait.  
  
- C'est exact, reprit Malefoy. Mais à l'audience il a avoué avoir vu son filleul Harry Potter alors qu'il était recherché ! Il enfreignait les lois du monde Sorcier ! Il ne sera pas étonnant que sa fille en fasse de même.  
  
- Et comment cela aurait été possible puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ? souligna Diggle.  
  
- Cela peut être héréditaire, répondit Malefoy.  
  
- Les gènes n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire votre honneur, dit Diggle.  
  
- Oui. Maître Malefoy, veuillez passer à autre chose je vous prie, dit le Juge Mirothi.  
  
- Très bien je demande à Cornélius Fudge de témoigner.  
  
Fudge se leva et alla s'asseoir à la droite du juge Mirothi. Malefoy commença son interrogatoire.  
  
- Mr Fudge, pouvez vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ?  
  
- La Brigade Magique et moi-même étions sur une piste pour retrouver Sirius Black. Nous l'avions repéré à Pré-Au-Lard. Alors que nous faisions une ronde dans le village, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Cabane Hurlante. En entrant nous avons entendu des voix.  
  
- Continuez.  
  
-Nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous avons quatre élèves de Poudlard et Sirius Black en train de parler.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
- J'ai demandé à Potter ce qu'il faisait là et puis je me suis aperçu que Black était là aussi. J'ai ordonné à la Brigade Magique de l'arrêter. Mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit la petite leur a lancé un sort.  
  
- Quel sort ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- Ils se sont tous endormis.  
  
- Même pas capable de reconnaître un sortilège de Sommeil ! marmonna Sirius à côté de Harry.  
  
- Un sortilège de Sommeil, donc, continua Malefoy. Que s'est il passé ensuite ?  
  
- Je leur ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là et Potter s'est soudain mis à hurler en disant que Vous-Savez-Qui était proche et qu'il allait arriver. J'ai dit que ce garçon était fou et Black m'a alors sauté dessus.  
  
- Le père ?  
  
- Oui. Et puis il y a eu un bruit de Transplanement. Je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était car Sirius me tenait et était devant moi et Roxanne Black m'a alors lancé le Sortilège de l'Imperum !  
  
- Merci Mr Fudge. Ainsi Votre Honneur, messieurs les jurés, Roxanne Black a bel et bien lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable sur Mr le Ministre de la Magie sans qu'il ai le moyen de se défendre !  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Sirius Black aurait fait exprès de tenir Mr Fudge pour que sa fille puisse lui lancer le Sortilège ? demanda un des trois juges.  
  
- Je dis simplement que mon client n'avait à ce moment là pas la capacité de se défendre, dit Lucius Malefoy sans répondre à la question posée. J'ai finit d'interroger mon client pour le moment.  
  
- Merci Maître.  
  
- Votre Honneur, déclara Diggle, puis je interroger Cornélius Fudge ?  
  
- Allez y.  
  
- Mr Fudge vous certifiez avoir été soumis au Sortilège de l'Imperum ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
-Vous savez bien entendu que sous l'emprise de ce Sortilège le sujet reste conscient de ce qu'il fait ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
- Miss Black m'a obligé à transplané.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- A Poudlard. Puis j'ai du courir et demander à voir Dumbledore.  
  
- L'avez-vous trouvé ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et que lui avez-vous dit ?  
  
- Que. que Harry Potter était en danger avec Vous-Savez-Qui dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
- Que s'est il passé ensuite ?  
  
- Dumbledore est parti en courant.  
  
- Et vous ?  
  
- J'ai soudain été libéré de l'Imperum.  
  
- Ainsi juste après avoir annoncé à Dumbledore que ses élèves couraient un grand danger vous avez été libéré. Vous êtes vous demandé si ce n'était pas ce que voulait Miss Black lorsqu'elle vous a lancé ce Sortilège ? Que vous préveniez le directeur de Poudlard du danger que couraient ses élèves ?  
  
Fudge ne répondit pas.  
  
- J'ai fini avec Mr Fudge votre Honneur, termina Diggle  
  
- Bien, merci Maître, répondit le juge Mirothi.  
  
Fudge retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lucius.  
  
- Roxanne Fallder Black est appelée à la barre, déclara un autre juge brun.  
  
Roxanne se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.  
  
Diggle commença à l'interroger.  
  
- Miss Black avez-vous autre chose à rajouter sur la version de Mr le Ministre Cornélius Fudge ?  
  
- Non, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Que faisiez vous avec Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger dans la Cabane Hurlante en compagnie de Sirius Black alors qu'il était recherché ?  
  
- Nous allions le voir pour que je puisse enfin rencontrer mon père.  
  
- Depuis quand savez vous que Sirius Black est votre père ?  
  
- Depuis que j'ai douze ans.  
  
- Et avant ?  
  
- Je croyais qu'il était mort et ma mère m'avait seulement dit qu'il s'appelait Sirius. Je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille.  
  
- Comment avez-vous réagi en apprenant que votre père était un criminel en cavale ?  
  
- J'étais surprise.  
  
- Objection votre Honneur ! s'écria Lucius Malefoy en se levant brusquement de son siège. A douze ans alors qu'elle allait entrer dans l'adolescence, une période au combien difficile, Roxanne Fallder Black aurait juste été surprise d'apprendre que son père était vivant et que c'était un meurtrier échappé d'Azkaban ?  
  
- Objection rejetée. Vous pourrez interroger Miss Black plus tard, Maître Malefoy.  
  
- Bien fait pour lui ! chuchota George.  
  
- Comment avez-vous appris que Sirius était votre père ? continua Diggle.  
  
- Je l'ai découvert en trouvant une boîte dans laquelle ma mère avait gardé tous les articles parlant de lui.  
  
- En avez-vous parlez par la suite ?  
  
- Oui. Je lui ai demandé des explications et elle m'a tout raconté.  
  
- Aviez vous dit à Mr Potter ou à ses amis que vous étiez la fille de Sirius ?  
  
- Non, car je ne savais pas si il savait la vérité sur Sirius. Mais c'est finalement lui qui me l'a dit.  
  
- Bien, merci. J'ai fini Votre Honneur.  
  
- Maître Malefoy souhaitez-vous interroger Miss Black ? demanda un des trois juges.  
  
- Oui, répondit Lucius en se levant.  
  
- Vous avez dit avoir appris la vérité sur votre père à l'âge de douze ans, c'est cela ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quand exactement ?  
  
- Je ne sais plus.  
  
- Essayez de vous en souvenir.  
  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit Roxanne qui semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
- Plutôt vers le début ou la fin de votre deuxième année ?  
  
- Je ne me.  
  
- Bien sûr que si vous vous en souvenez ! s'écria Malefoy. Vous avez appris la nouvelle en fin de deuxième année lors du choix de vos options pour la troisième année. Or Heward enseignait la Magie Noire et c'est l'option que vous avez choisie ! Ne serait ce pas lié ?  
  
Roxanne ne répondit pas.  
  
- Eh bien répondez Miss Black, conseilla le juge Mirothi.  
  
- Non, répondit elle.  
  
- Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir choisie cette option ? Apprendre la Magie Noire alors que c'est la Magie contre laquelle il s'est toujours battu, ne serait ce paradoxal ?  
  
Harry vit Dumbledore adresser un signe de tête à Diggle.  
  
- Expliquez nous votre choix, continua Malefoy.  
  
Roxanne ne répondit pas. Et Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Son hypothèse sur la puissance de la Magie Noire contre le Magie Blanche ne convaincrait personne et pourrait même jouer contre elle.  
  
- Je voulais juste apprendre la Magie Noire pour savoir contre quoi je devrais me battre lorsque plus grande et que je serais devenu Auror et que j'arrêterais tous les Mangemorts, répondit elle en fixant Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Vous voulez ainsi devenir Auror ?  
  
- Oui. Au départ je voulais devenir Auror pour arrêter le vrai coupable Peter Petitgrow et ainsi innocenté mon père. Mais il a déjà été arrêté.  
  
- Et maintenant vous souhaitez encore devenir Auror ?  
  
- Oui. Car il en reste encore plein, répondit elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Malefoy.  
  
- J'ai fini avec elle, dit Lucius avec une mine dégoûtée. J'appelle maintenant Arabella Figg.  
  
- Elle va témoigner en faveur de Fudge ! s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Dans la Justice sorcière les témoins sont obligés de se faire interroger par les deux avocats, répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de se faire interroger par Malefoy.  
  
- Arabella Figg est demandé à la barre, annonça la voix.  
  
Roxanne retourna s'asseoir auprès de son avocat qui lui sourit, pendant qu'Arabella s'était levé et était parti prendre la place de Roxanne.  
  
- Mme Figg, pouvez vous nous rappeler la profession que vous exercez ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Je suis directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Heward, répondit la femme.  
  
- L'école qu'a fréquenté Roxanne pendant quatre ans ?  
  
- Oui, c'est cela.  
  
- C'est vous qui enseignez la Magie Noire ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous avez donc eu Roxanne Fallder Black comme élève ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Elle était bonne en cours ?  
  
- Oui, très bonne.  
  
- Elle ne s'est jamais servi de la Magie Noire en dehors des cours ?  
  
- Je spécifie bien à mes élèves au début de l'année que l'usage de la Magie Noire est interdit en dehors des cours.  
  
- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Roxanne Black a-t-elle oui ou non déjà utilisé la Magie Noire en dehors des cours ?  
  
Harry prit conscience de la question cruciale qui posait Lucius Malefoy. Si jamais la directrice répondait que Roxanne se servait de la Magie Noire contre les insectes pendant sa troisième année, car elle était aveuglée par la colère, Roxanne ne serait jamais jugée innocente.  
  
- Oui, répondit la directrice.  
  
- Pourquoi a-t-elle répondit ça ! s'étonna Ron.  
  
-Il vaux mieux dire la vérité, Mr Weasley, répondit Dumbledore, de toutes façons la vérité éclate toujours. Ils auraient pu utiliser le Vériteraserum.  
  
Toute la salle eut un cri de surprise et les conversations commencèrent.  
  
- Silence je vous prie ! Continuez maître Malefoy.  
  
- Je n'ai plus rien à demander à Mme Figg, il me semble clair que Miss Black est coupable.  
  
- Maître Diggle, souhaitez vous l'interroger ?  
  
- Oui. Mme Figg pourriez vous nous en dire plus sur cette pratique de la Magie Noire qu'a exercée Roxanne ?  
  
- Elle ne l'a fait qu'une fois. Elle lançait des sorts à des insectes.  
  
- Quelle cruauté ! s'exclama Fudge.  
  
- C'était sa première année de Magie Noire. Les sorts n'étaient pas du tout dangereux, continua la directrice en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Et quelle attitude avait elle en dehors des cours ? A-t-elle déjà eu des problèmes avec la discipline ?  
  
- Non, jamais. Roxanne était une élève sérieuse qui s'entendait avec tout le monde.  
  
- Je vous remercie.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore est appelé à la barre.  
  
Le directeur se leva tandis qu'Arabella Figg venait se rasseoir.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes directeur de l'école de Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Roxanne Fallder Black est une de vos élèves ?  
  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
  
- Pourquoi l'avoir accepté à Poudlard ?  
  
- Parce que son père est un grand ami et qu'il a lui-même été un des mes élèves.  
  
- Pourtant vous saviez qu'elle étudiait la Magie Noire.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. C'est même moi qui lui enseignait cette matière au début de l'année.  
  
- Et ensuite ?  
  
- J'ai nommé le professeur Dowmansha. Quelle erreur !  
  
- En effet ! s'exclama Fudge.  
  
- Mr Fudge si vous refaites encore un commentaire sans en avoir été autorisé vous serez renvoyé de la salle d'audience.  
  
- Pardonnez moi votre honneur.  
  
- Durant sa scolarité à Pouldard, Roxanne a-t-elle eu des problèmes ?  
  
- Non, aucun. Elle s'est très bien intégrée au sein des élèves.  
  
- Je vous remercie professeur. J'ai fini.  
  
- Votre Honneur puis je appeler George Weasley ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.  
  
George était surpris et inquiet mais le professeur Mc Gonagall l'encouragea avec un sourire.  
  
- George Weasley vous êtes élève à Poudlard cette année ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ma dernière année.  
  
- Connaissiez vous Roxanne ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quel rapport entretenez vous avec elle ? demanda Malefoy un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Comment ? bredouilla George.  
  
- Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec l'accusée ?  
  
Harry vit George rougir jusqu'aux oreilles pendant quelques secondes puis redevenir normal.  
  
- C'est dégoûtant de demander ça devant tout le monde ! chuchota Hermione.  
  
Harry observa Roxanne, elle paraissait inquiète de la réponse de George.  
  
- Nous sommes sortis ensemble, répondit il calmement.  
  
- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? C'est donc fini ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
- Depuis Février.  
  
- Saviez vous qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Et qu'elle exerçait la Magie Noire ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Elle vous l'avait dit ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus ensemble ?  
  
- Votre honneur ! Cette question est indiscrète et ne nous amène rien dans l'affaire, intervint Diggle devant l'embarras de George.  
  
- Laissez maître Malefoy poursuivre, répondit le juge.  
  
- Alors Mr Weasley pour quelle raison êtes vous séparer ?  
  
- Parce que nous ne nous aimions plus, répondit George.  
  
Harry vit Roxanne baisser la tête.  
  
- Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle pratique la Magie Noire ?  
  
- Non, mentit George.  
  
- Bien. Je souhaiterais maintenant interroger Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Allez y.  
  
George revint s'asseoir. Harry, quant à lui, était étonné. Il n'avait pas vu Drago mais celui-ci descendit vers les juges et s'assit prêt à répondre aux questions de son père.  
  
- Mr Malefoy vous êtes élève à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui, à Serpentard, répondit Drago fièrement.  
  
- Connaissez vous Roxanne Black ?  
  
- Oui, elle m' a lancé un sort un jour.  
  
- Ah oui ? dit Lucius Malefoy en prenant un air étonné. Que vous a-t-elle infligé ?  
  
- Elle m'a lancé un sort pour me figer.  
  
- Mais utiliser la magie dans les couloirs n'est il pas interdit par le règlement du collège ?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Ainsi Roxanne Black a encore une fois enfreint le règlement ! Il est clair votre Honneur que cette fille est coupable de ce qui lui ai reproché.  
  
- Avez-vous fini maître Malefoy ?  
  
- Oui, je n'ai plus personne à interroger.  
  
- Bien avant de délibérer maître Diggle souhaitez-vous interroger une dernière personne ?  
  
- Oui, j'appelle Harry Potter.  
  
Harry était surpris mais il avait eu comme un pressentiment. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Diggle, sous les regards de la foule qui chuchotait.  
  
- Harry Potter, connaissez vous Roxanne Black ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quelle est la nature de votre relation ?  
  
- Je la considère comme ma soeur, répondit il.  
  
Roxanne sourit.  
  
- Selon vous est elle capable d'utiliser la Magie Noire à des fins mauvaises ?  
  
- Non. Si elle a lancé ce sort à Fudge c'était uniquement pour qu'il prévienne Dumbledore que Voldemort était de retour.  
  
La salle poussa un cri d'effroi en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Bien la Cour va délibérer ! intervint le juge Mirothi.  
  
Il se leva suivit des trois autres juges et Harry retourna à sa place. Au bout de trois heures, les juges revinrent annoncer le jugement.  
  
- La cour va rendre son jugement ! annonça la voix.  
  
Harry eut une grosse surprise en voyant Hermione prendre la main de Ron et la serrer. Ron lui ne semblait pas gêné, il était plutôt souriant.  
  
- La Cour désigne Roxanne Fallder Black innocente des accusations qui lui sont reprochées. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de bondir de joie accompagné de Sirius, Lucy, Ron, Hermione et George.  
  
- L'utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable sera cependant sanctionné par vingt heures de travaux d'intérêt général pour la communauté sorcière. L'affaire est classée.  
  
Roxanne se leva et alla remercier son avocat puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses parents, amis et professeurs. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à Poudlard par un autre Portoloin.


	21. La fin de l'année

Chapitre 21  
La fin de l'année  
  
Le soir où ils revinrent à Poudlard, Roxanne eut la surprise de voir qu'une petite fête avait été organisé en son honneur dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
- C'est Fred qui l'a organisé, expliqua Alicia.  
  
- Je vais aller le remercier, répondit Roxanne.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Harry croisa Sirius.  
  
- Ah Harry ! C'est justement toi que je cherchais, dit son parrain en l'apercevant.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Lucy, Roxanne et moi en avons parlé et nous nous demandions si tu aimerais vivre avec nous. Harry était surpris. Il pensait que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés Lucy, Roxanne et Sirius voudraient vivre ensemble tranquillement. Et il avait peur d'avoir un faux espoir comme lors de sa troisième année.  
  
- Bien sûr tu peux rester chez ton oncle et ta tante si tu préfères. Après tout tu les connais depuis plus longtemps que .  
  
- C'est d'accord, coupa Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda son parrain un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Le soir même, Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir tellement il était heureux d'aller vivre chez Sirius et de quitter les Dursleys. Il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'il arriva quelqu'un était assis dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Roxanne ? demanda Harry en reconnaissant la silhouette de la jeune fille.  
  
- Oui. Qui c'est ?  
  
- C'est Harry , répondit il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
  
- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir ?  
  
- Non. Sirius m'a dit que je pouvais venir chez vous, j'ai accepté et je suis si excité que je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
  
- Je suis contente que tu viennes chez nous, dit Roxanne.  
  
- On sera un peu comme un frère et une soeur.  
  
- Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais été soeur avant alors j'espère que tu m'excuseras si je commets des erreurs, le prévint Roxanne en souriant.  
  
- Et moi je n'ai jamais été frère ! Juste cousin. Et toi pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année : le changement d'école, le retour de Voldemort, Azkaban, le procès.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu as eu une année assez chargée mais pense aux bons moments que tu as vécu : tu as retrouvé ton père, tu as probablement réussi tes examens, tu as rencontré George.  
  
Roxanne le fixa  
  
- Ben c'est vrai non ? demanda t il timidement.  
  
- Oui. On devrait quand même aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Vas y si tu veux. Je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais rester encore un peu.  
  
- D'accord. Bonne nuit ! dit elle en l' embrassant sur la joue.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
La fin de l'année arriva ensuite rapidement. Harry, malgré le retard, qu'il avait pris à cause de son coma magique réussit à terminer ses révisions à temps et passa ses examens. Les jumeaux avaient obtenus leur ASPIC et devaient ouvrir leur propre boutique dans les prochaines semaines. Ron, Hermione, Roxanne et Harry avaient obtenu leur BUSE. Le soir de l'annonce des résultats, le bal de fin d'année avait lieu.  
  
Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Ron et Hermione arriver ensemble. Visiblement Roxanne et George étaient à nouveau ensemble. Harry trouvait Cho très belle dans sa robe bleue. Ce soir là il se sentit complètement heureux : il dansait avec Cho et avait une famille prête à l'accueillir.  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves se rendirent à Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. George, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Cho et Harry montèrent dans le même compartiment.  
  
- Cette fois c'est nous qui vous invitons, leur dirent Roxanne et Harry.  
  
Le trajet passa trop vite au goût de Harry et il était triste de quitter Cho même si il savait qu'elle viendrait chez lui cet été. Chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient semblait être le dernier c'est pourquoi ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. C'était apparemment aussi le cas des autres couples. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à King's Cross. Ils descendirent du train et retrouvèrent leur parents. En traversant la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Harry ! lui cria t il.  
  
Harry s'approcha prudemment de son oncle.  
  
- Je vais vivre chez mon parrain maintenant, le prévint Harry.  
  
- Je sais ! Ton directeur m'a envoyé une lettre. Je venais juste te ramener quelques affaires, dit il en lui tendant un sac plastique.  
  
- Ah merci, répondit Harry en inspectant le sac qui contenait deux paires de chaussettes usées et un T-shirt trop grand.  
  
- Au revoir, dit l'oncle en s'éloignant.  
  
- Adi. Au revoir, répondit Harry.  
  
Puis il alla rejoindre Sirius, Lucy et Roxanne qui l'attendaient et ils sortirent de la gare en direction du Chemin de Traverse où un Portoloin devait les amener à Triumphire.  
  
- Ca va être le meilleur été de ma vie, pensa Harry en suivant sa nouvelle famille.


	22. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

**Une invitation**

On aurai pu penser que Harry Potter était un garçon ordinaire, cependant il ne l'était pas. Harry vivait depuis de trop longues années chez les Dursley : son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Il détestait les vacances d'été pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'école. Etrange non ? En fait Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Ses parents étaient morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Jusqu'à ses onze ans il les avait crut mort dans un accident de voiture, mais le jour de son onzième anniversaire il apprit par un géant, Hagrid, qu'ils avaient été assassiné par un grand et puissant mage : Lord Voldemort. Lorsque celui-ci avait voulu s'en prendre à lui, son sort mortel s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait réduit à un état second, ce n'était plus un être vivant, mais une sorte d'esprit sans défense, très fragile. Il était partit se cacher et plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Hagrid lui apprit également qu'il était sorcier et qu'il devait aller apprendre l'art de la magie dans une école spécialisée, Poudlard.

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que ces événements s'étaient déroulés, depuis Harry s'était fait des amis Ron, son meilleur ami et Hermione leur amie. Avec eux il avait traversé un certain nombre d'aventures ce qui lui avait permis d'en connaître un peu plus sur son étrange passé et de sauver des personnes, mais il avait aussi fait de mauvaises rencontres. Il s'était fait un ennemi : Drago Malefoy et avait rencontré plusieurs fois Voldemort sous différentes formes, il cherchait toujours à l'éliminer. Au fur et à mesure des années il avait repris des forces. D'ailleurs l'année qui venait de se passer avait été fatal à quelques personnes dont un élève de Poudlard : Cédric Diggory. Le puissant mage était revenu, et avait décidé de se venger.

Depuis son retour chez les Dursleys, Harry ne leur avait pas parler des tragiques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de cette année. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient enfermés ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier, privant ainsi Harry de ses devoirs de vacances, qu'il devait absolument faire, et ne se soucièrent pas de lui.

Ce matin là en se levant, Harry oublia presque que c'était l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley. Comment avait il pu ne pas y penser ? Il se dépêcha d'avaler son maigre petit-déjeuner, encouragé par la tante Pétunia, qui lui aboyait de faire de la place pour que son Dudley chéri ai de la place pour manger. Il faut dire que Dudley était tout le contraire de Harry : grassouillet, blond et capricieux. Il prenait beaucoup de place.

Du haut de l'escalier, Harry assista à la scène du haut de l'escalier.

Dudley était affairé à manger, salement, sous le regard admiratif de ses parents. Le « petit » Dudley avait été obligé de suivre un régime, mais pour son anniversaire ses parents avaient décidés de faire une « légère entorse » au régime. Après avoir englouti deux baguette et demi, trois bols de chocolat, cinq jus d'orange et deux pains au chocolat, il dit soudain :

- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai bien mangé !, suivi d'un rot sonore.

La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon sourirent niaisement, sûrement éblouis par la performance de leur fils. C'est alors que leur cher chérubin posa la question fatale :

- Quand est ce qu'on va au parc d'attraction ?

Les sourires des parents se figèrent, ils se regardèrent gênés. Après un silence, l'oncle Vernon dit calmement :

- Mon petit Dudley... nous ne pouvons pas aller au parc, il fait vraiment trop mauvais dehors, il pleut très fort et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger d'après la météo. Nous...

Harry qui avait écouté toute la conversation du haut des escaliers, se douta de l'impact de cette terrible nouvelle sur Dudley. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille.

Après un court silence, un bruit de table renversé le fit sursauter, suivi de cris mêlés de sanglots.

- Mé !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais moi je veux... je veux aller au ppparc... au parc d'attraction !

- Oh, Dudley chéri ne pleure pas comme ça ! Tu fais de la peine à ta pauvre mère, dit la tante Pétunia en essayant tant bien que mal d'étreindre son fils qui se débattait.

- Nous allons plutôt t'emmener au cinéma cet après-midi, ainsi qu'au centre commercial pour que tu t'achètes un cadeau avec l'argent que tante Marge t'as donné, le consola son père. Tiens en attendant voici le premier de tous tes cadeaux, dit l'oncle Vernon, en lui tendant un gros paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban rouge.

Harry arrêta ici son espionnage et rentra dans sa chambre. Le nombre de cadeaux offerts à Dudley, qui augmentait plus chaque année, l'écoeurait. Son anniversaire serai le lendemain, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne recevrait aucun "joyeux anniversaire" de leur part, et encore moins de cadeau.

Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa seul dans sa chambre. Ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel car jusque ici jamais les Dursley ne le laissait seul dans leur maison.

Ce soir là, il souleva une vieille latte du plancher de sa chambre et sortit ses livres et cahiers de magie. Au début des vacances, les Dursleys avaient enfermés tout son matériel à double tour dans un placard, mais la nuit, Harry l'avait ouvert et récupéré ses affaires grâce à un sort qu'il avait appris. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie dans le monde des Moldus mais c'était comme il disait "pour une bonne cause". Ainsi il faisait ses devoirs, précisément une rédaction sur les plantes carnivores de Moldavie pour ses cours de Botanique, lorsqu' une sorte d'oiseau arriva à toute allure vers la chambre de Harry, dont la fenêtre était ouverte en raison de la chaleur. Harry ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais il s'agissait de Coqcigrue, le hibou de son ami Ron. Il ralentit et se posa doucement sur le bord de la fenêtre.Il portait un paquet assez gros. Harry le détacha des pattes du petit hibou, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était marqué en pâte d'amande verte "Joyeux anniversaire Harry". Une lettre, ainsi qu'un paquet cadeau étaient également présents. Harry s'empressa de lire la lettre) : _Cher Harry,_

_Cette année encore j'aimerais que tu viennes au Terrier finir tes vacances avec toute ma famille. Papa pense que depuis les derniers évènements et la mort de Cédric il vaudrait_

_mieux que tu passes tes vacances avec nous plutôt que chez tes Moldus._

Harry releva la tête, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de Cédric. Il revoyait exactement la scène, les paroles de Voldemort pour qui ce sort était naturel, il revit Cédric touché par la lumière verte et tombé à terre. Il le revoyait mort. Il continua sa lecture :

_Que dirais-tu si nous venions te chercher samedi à 17h à la gare de King's Cross ? Papa préfère venir te chercher là-bas, il craint que tes Moldus n'acceptent pas de nous recevoir chez eux comme l'année dernière._

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, il repensait au jour où les Weasleys étaient venus le chercher pour aller chez eux. Ils étaient arrivés par la poudre de cheminette et étaient restés coincés dans la cheminée des Dursleys qui était condamnée, provoquant un vacarme incroyable. De plus Fred et George avaient donné à Dudley une praline qui avait subit un sortilège d'engorgement, la langue de Dudley avait gonflé, grandit et atteint une taille incroyable. C'était l'hystérie chez les Dursleys, heureusement, Mr Weasley avait réussi à mettre fin au sortilège et la langue qui grandissait de plus en plus redevint normale.

_On pourra fêter ton anniversaire chez nous (avec un peu de retard), ce qui sera sûrement beaucoup mieux que là où tu es. Hiboue moi ta réponse au plus vite._

_Ron_

Harry était ravi. Il allait peut-être pouvoir passer le reste de ses vacances chez son ami. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était rentré, et le monde des sorciers lui manquait. Il se promit de tout faire le lendemain pour convaincre l'oncle Vernon d'accepter l'invitation.

Il se remit à ses devoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard il vit entrer quatre hiboux dans sa chambre.

Deux d'entre eux portait un paquet, les deux autres une lettre.

Il regarda l'un des quatre hiboux. Il était plus grand que les trois autres et était tout noir, on pouvait à peine apercevoir ses petits yeux jaunes. Il ne semblait pas venir d'Angleterre. Il détacha de sa patte le paquet qu'il portait. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre ainsi qu'une lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et de très bonnes vacances. Voici un petit cadeau il s'agit d'un livre sur toutes les équipes du monde de Quidditch, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Je t'écris de Bulgarie où je passe deux semaines chez les Krum . Le dépaysement est incroyable, Victor habite une grande ville de Bulgarie où les habitant sont tous sorciers, en fait c'est la capitale sorcière du pays. Les coutumes sont vraiment différentes des nôtres !_

_Je te raconterai tout ça à la rentrée. Je vais sûrement passer la fin de mes vacances chez Ron, comme il me l'a proposé, j'espère te retrouver là-bas._

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a désigné préfète ! Je suis très contente mais ne le dit pas encore à Ron, je sais qu'il se moquerai de moi._

_Je te souhaite encore une fois d'excellentes vacances_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione._

Harry était très content pour Hermione, même si cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, mais il se demandait si ses nouvelles fonctions ne lui poserait pas quelques problèmes lorsqu'il ferai ses escapades nocturnes habituelles.

Il prit ensuite le deuxième hibou qui venait de Poudlard et ouvrit son paquet.

Dedans se trouvait un gâteau au chocolat, Harry le toucha il paraissait assez dur, il devina tout de suite que le paquet provenait de Hagrid, un autre petit paquet était également dans la boîte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et j'espère que tu te régaleras avec mon gâteau. J'espère aussi que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu ne penses plus trop à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. A ce propos Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais vu sa pensine dans son bureau. Maintenant que tu sais t'en servir j'ai pensé qu'une pensine te serai utile, j'espère que tu pourras y vider toutes tes pensées les plus tristes, en particulier la mort de Cédric. J'ai hâte de te retrouver avec Ron et Hermione à la rentrée. Je serai encore professeur._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Hagrid._

Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver une vive reconnaissance envers Hagrid pour lui avoir envoyer une pensine. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Il s'ennuyait toute la journée chez les Dursley et pendant ce temps il ne cessait de penser à la mort de Cédric et à Voldemort.

Il prit ensuite la lettre qui venait également d'un hibou de Poudlard.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée s'effectuera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la Gare de King's Cross à 11h sur la voie 9 ¾. Ci-joint vous trouverez la liste des livres dont vous aurez besoin pour vos cours. _

_Certains week-end les élèves pourront se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, pour cela une autorisation leur est demandée, si vous n'en avez pas ou que vous l'avez oublié, nous vous rappelons que sans elle, il vous ai interdit de vous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard._

Harry stoppa sa lecture et alla soulever une latte du plancher, et sortit l'autorisation que lui avait signé son parrain Sirius Black deux ans auparavant. Puis il reprit :

_Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, ayant fini ses études, nous vous avons désigné comme nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Olivier n'étant plus là le poste de Gardien de l'équipe est vide, vous participerez avec le professeur Bibine et moi-même à la sélection d'un nouveau membre de l'équipe pour le remplacer._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur Mac Gonagall, responsable de Gryffondor et directrice – adjointe._

Harry relut trois fois la lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait désigné capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Il faillit pousser un cri mais il se ravisa tout de suite en voyant qu'il était minuit et demie et que tous les Dursley dormaient. D'ailleurs il entendait Dudley ronfler de l'autre côté du couloir.

Enfin il détacha la dernière lettre et la lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de cadeaux à t'offrir cette année mais je me rattraperai à Noël c'est promis. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais les temps sont durs pour moi en ce moment, après ce qui s'est passé au mois de Juin, le Ministère de la Magie a envoyé des dizaines d'équipes protéger Poudlard et chargé d'inspecter tous les recoins du pays. Je dois faire très attention et me cacher._

_Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne année à Poudlard._

_Sniffle_

Harry était très heureux d'avoir reçu toutes ses lettres et il s'empressa de répondre. Il se coucha vers deux heures et une heure et demie, épuisé mais heureux.

Le lendemain, Harry essaya d'être le plus discret avec les Dursley , il obéit aux choses qu'ils lui demandaient sans rechigner, même si l'envie était souvent présente. En fin de journée, avant d'aller se coucher, Harry alla voir l'oncle Vernon dans le salon. Il relisait le journal, ce moment était très important pour l'oncle, Harry s'assit donc sur le canapé et attendit qu'il ai finit. L'oncle Vernon détacha quelques fois son regard du journal en le regardant soupçonneusement.

Excédé que Harry le regarde sans rien dire, il finit par lancer :

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Euh... j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et j'attends que tu finisses de lire ton journal car je sais que tu adores lire le journal, le soir, répondit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire, hypocrite.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda l'oncle Vernon encore plus soupçonneux.

- Mon ami Ron m'a écris et il me propose de passer la fin de mes vacances chez lui, alors je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord.

- Ton ami Ron? Ton ami...

- Mon ami sorcier Ron.

- HARRY ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu emploies ce mot dans ma maison, ce mot ou n'importe lequel ayant un rapport avec la magie.

- Désolé, dit Harry qui n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors je peux y aller ?

- Il n'est pas question que ces... fous dangereux viennent encore une fois dans ma maison tout saccager pour venir te chercher. Je préfère encore que tu restes ici, tout l'été.

- Mais justement ils ne viendraient pas ici à Privet Drive, ils viendraient me chercher à King's Cross.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je t'emmène ? demanda l'oncle avec un air horrifié.

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry outré que son oncle n'accepte peut-être pas d'utiliser sa voiture pour l'emmener à la gare. Sans moi à la maison, vous pourrez passer plus de temps avec Dudley et l'emmener au parc d'attractions puisque vous n'avez pas pu y aller hier.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir..., dit l'oncle Vernon d'un air songeur.

Il resta silencieux pendant un petit moment qui parut une éternité à Harry, finalement il demanda :

- Quand dois tu y être ?

- Samedi à 17h.

- Après-demain ?

- Oui.

- Très bien je t'emmènerais. Ce soir là j'ai un client qui doit venir manger à la maison, ce sera parfait que tu ne sois pas là. Quand tu es dans la maison, il arrive toujours des choses... bizarres.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il avait accepté !

La journée du vendredi fut longue ainsi que le samedi matin. Vers deux heures, il prépara sa valise, ils partirent vers quatre heures. Arrivés à la gare ils se mirent dans un coin et attendirent les Weasley. Harry ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Cinq heures moins cinq... il observa l'entrée de la gare, personne. Son regard s'arrêta sur le mur séparant la voie neuf de la voie dix. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette gare, il ne trouvait pas la voie, c'était ce jour là qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la famille Weasley et Ron.

C'est alors qu'il les vit sortir du mur : Ron et Mr Weasley. Harry leur fit un signe de la main, ils s'avancèrent.

L'oncle Vernon devenait nerveux, à mesure qu'ils approchaient. De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes.

- Bonjour Harry ! dit Mr Weasley en arrivant. Bonjour monsieur, dit il en tendant sa main.

- Bonjour ! dit Harry. Salut Ron !

- Salut ! répondit celui-ci.

Mr Weasley avait toujours sa main tendu devant l'oncle Vernon. Harry le regarda, il n'osait pas la serrer, il regarda son neveu. Harry lui fit signe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et finalement après un moment d'hésitation il serra sa main. Un grand cap avait été franchit !

Puis l'oncle Vernon, regarda sa montre et dit à Harry :

- Bon je vais vous laisser tous les trois, je dois entrer un client à moi doit bientôt arriver.

Puis il laissa Harry et ses valises devant Ron et son père.

- Désolé, il est un peu nerveux, il n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer des sorciers. Enfin je suis vraiment content de venir chez vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Harry et toi ? répondit Ron.

- Harry, qu'est ce que ton oncle avait au poignet ?

- Au poignet ?

- Oui, il a regardé une sorte de bracelet avec un cadran numéroté puis il a dit qu'il devait partir.

- Un bracelet avec un cadran numéroté ? Ah ! Une montre !

- Une montre ?

- Oui, une montre.

- Comment ça marche ? C'est tellement différent de celles que nous avons.

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le Terrier. Mr Weasley, bien que sorcier s'intéressait particulièrement au monde Moldu. Il travaillait au ministère de la Magie et s'occupait de régler des problèmes lorsque par malheur des objets sorciers venaient dans le monde Moldu.


End file.
